Leap of Faith
by PerkyTxGirl
Summary: Kurt can jump from one universe to another but when he does, things can never be the same. After he meets Blaine, Kurt struggles to find a way to stay anchored to the boy he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Leap of Faith

Author: PerkyTxGirl

Language: English,

Rating: T

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Genre: Romance

Summary: Kurt can jump from one universe to another but when he does, things can never be the same. After he meets Blaine, Kurt struggles to find a way to stay anchored to the boy he loves.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Boy kissing, and other sexual themes.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**08 November 2010**_

Kurt walked down the hall of McKinley High chatting with Tina about fashion when Dave Karofsky slammed him into the lockers.

"Are you OK?" asked Tina.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt answered.

He might have avoided it if he'd been paying attention. He always did avoid the worst situations but sometimes the little things snuck up on him. Some days he was tempted to jump so far that this daily torment wasn't part of his life but he'd learned young that there was a price to be paid. Sometimes he lost things and going back was never an option.

Kurt wasn't like other people. When he was young, he didn't realize that making choices, seeing possible paths, and jumping to them wasn't normal. Games of chance were trivial for him because he always chose winning. It was so easy that he didn't understand why anyone played them at all until he was old enough to realize that not everyone could do it. In fact, as far as he knew, no one else could.

It was much later that he started researching it. He still didn't understand it even after reading about alternate universes and quantum physics. It was all so theoretical but he lived it. Kurt could see the universes around him and simply choose the one he wanted. The world was filled with a million small decisions and each of those spawned universes that were different from that point on. Small differences were close, larger ones were farther away. At least, that's how he perceived them.

It was always better to choose as close to the point of the split as possible. To do otherwise meant not remembering things the same way other people did. Or worse, losing people that he loved. His mother had been fine when he'd made the farthest leap of his life. He didn't even remember why he'd been so mad. He'd only been eight years old and not as in control as he was now. In a fit of rage, he started randomly traveling, shifting farther away from the fight with his mother until he'd come home to find his father crying alone in the kitchen. She was dead. Except that wasn't his mother and that man wasn't his father. Sure his name was Burt and he looked like his father but he didn't remember the same life that Kurt did. He'd lost his family and his entire life in one foolish uncontrolled dash. He'd learned a valuable lesson that day. It's not possible to find your way back. He could probably find some version of his mother but how would he even know if it was the universe that he'd come from? Later, he realized that he'd never had a home because he'd probably been leaping his whole life.

He loved the father he had now and didn't want to lose him. The distinction between Burts seemed unimportant. He just tried to stay as close as he could so that the differences didn't add up to an entirely unrecognizable relationship. Of course, when Burt had died of a heart attack, he had leapt to a line where he woke up instead. The man who woke up seemed to be the same so Kurt could only assume whatever quantum event that led to his recovery happened after the heart attack or at least not so far in the past.

If he really wanted to keep his life, his family, and his friends, he wouldn't leap at all but he couldn't seem to avoid it. Sometimes, he did it out of instinct to avoid being hurt. Sometimes his motives were less pure but leaping was such a part of him that he might as well resolve to not be gay with more success than avoiding it all together. It seemed harmless enough to choose Finn pulling his name from the hat during their ballads exercise. He got to spend more time with Finn even if the assignment hadn't really gone as planned. He couldn't see the future after all just possible nows.

Sometimes, he wondered how he did it. He wondered what happened to the other Kurts when he moved from one line to another. What part of him moved? Were there other versions of him that could do it too? Mostly, he tried to avoid thinking about it because it made his head hurt trying to resolve the tangled mess of questions with no answers.

Kurt arrived in Glee in a bad mood. It seemed there weren't many good mood days lately. Between Santana's homophobic jokes and Pucks threats of violence against the elderly, it just didn't get much better.

"...moving on. Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual boys versus girls tournament. So split up into two groups and uh figure out what songs you're going to sing."

Kurt walked to the girls' side not really expecting to get away with it.

"Kurt, gonna say it again. Boys' team."

He looked see if there was a close jump to avoid it but apparently Mr. Shue's ignorance ran deep and he'd have to travel too far to escape it. He walked reluctantly to the boys' side and sat down with a resigned and bored expression. _If only Mr. Shue would stick to drawing assignments out of hats._

He walked down the hall again and saw Dave coming right toward him. Damn, now is the time to find a better line. Unfortunately, there weren't any close where Dave wasn't coming directly for him so he took the slam. His second of the day.

"What is your problem?"

"You talkin back to me? You want a piece of the fury?"

"The fury?"

"That's what I named my fist."

"Well with that level of creativity you could easily become assistant manager at a rendering plant."

_Uh oh._ Maybe he shouldn't have said that he realized belatedly as 'the fury' was about to pummel his face. He jumped to the line where Dave was still just yelling instead.

"...if I find out it's bad, the fury's gonna find you." Slam. Three in one day. It was a new record but at least he didn't have a broken nose.

To top it off, he had to listen to a condescending lecture from Mr. Schuester regarding his attitude. As if his _attitude_ were the problem here.

Apparently, the lesson Mr Shue learned from the encounter was that his assignments were boring. Typical. At the following day's Glee Club meeting, he rearranged the assignments so that the boys were to sing songs traditionally sung by girls.

"Don't worry gentlemen, I have this one under control," Kurt assured his teammates. "Give me an hour to prepare and meet me in room 204 to go over our strategy."

Kurt quickly put together an idea board for a Diana Ross medley.

"Now, obviously for this medley to work, I'm gonna have to sing lead. And of course when you're singing Diana Ross, Bob Mackie-esque feather boas are a must!" Kurt finished triumphantly. He was excited at this turn of events. With his countertenor voice, he rarely had been given the chance to sing a lead. This was better than working with the girls where Rachel was sure to steal the spotlight.

"Isn't this lesson about opposites?" Artie asked annoyingly. "I mean, you in a sequined gown and a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect."

"OK, who said anything about a gown?" Kurt protested.

"Dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in them old folks' Jell-O" or visit the The Garglers," suggested Puck.

"The Warblers," Kurt corrected.

"Whatever. See what they're up to. You can wear all the feathers you want - you'll blend right in!"

"Fine," he conceded. Kurt took his board with him and left to go home. He would go to Dalton Academy the next day. He looked it up on Google maps and decided to just skip school. It wasn't like anyone would care or notice.

_**10 November 2010**_

He picked his outfit carefully for the outing. Who was he kidding? He picked all of his outfit carefully but he needed to look as preppy as possible. Walking around Dalton, he felt supremely out of place. Of course, they wore uniforms. He should have known. If anyone asked, he'd just say that he just transferred and didn't have a uniform yet. Better yet, he'd just pick a line where they didn't ask.

As boys swirled around him in a hurry to get somewhere, he stopped a tall blond boy and asked him, "Excuse me? What's going on?"

"Warblers. Senior commons, you'd better hurry," he answered before scurrying off.

Kurt had no idea where the senior commons was but he started to follow the crowd. Instinctively, he looked at other lines as he went. It was a habit that was difficult to suppress no matter his intentions. When he saw the handsome boy holding his hand, pulling him along with a sly smile on his face, Kurt didn't hesitate. He took it. He figured, any line line where he was here at Dalton had to be one close enough to be safe. He'd only decided to come last night.

His heart raced as he looked around. The boy's hand firm in his as they ran; Kurt didn't care where they were going or why they were holding hands.

The boy let go of him and said, "Here we are. The senior commons as promised. I told you it was a shortcut. I hope you enjoy the performance," he continued with a flirty smile.

He opened the doors and they walked into a room full of boys clearing a space.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt complained nervously.

"Next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid," the Dalton boy said touching Kurt's lapel.

_He definitely flirting with me! _Kurt thought. Then he touched Kurt again as he continued with, "You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He left to join the boys that had started singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

Not only did every boy in the room get into the performance but the lead singer seemed to be singing the entire song directly to Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Santana had actually been right in her assessment. _Was this a gay school?_

Once the performance was over, most of the singers and other students started to dissipate. The young man who had dragged him through the halls came up to him with two other students.

"Kurt, what did you think of the performance?"

"It was amazing," he replied enthusiastically. _You're amazing. _Kurt thought he might be in love which was crazy since he didn't even know this boy's name.

"So Blaine tells me that you're new here," said the Asian boy as he extended his hand. "I'm Wes and this is Thad."

_Blaine. Even his name is dreamy._

"Hi, pleased to meet you. Yes, um...I haven't had time to get a uniform that's why...uh..I'm not wearing one."

'That's OK, Kurt," replied Thad. "We've all been there on our first day. Let us take you to have some coffee. We have a coffee shop right here in Dalton."

Kurt dutifully followed them making eyes at Blaine the whole way. He was shocked that he was getting away with this but maybe prep school boys weren't suspicious of strangers.

"Nonfat mocha latte, please," Kurt told the barista.

"Caramel Macchiato," added Blaine.

_A bit of a sweet tooth._

"I'll have a cappuccino," ordered Thad.

Wes finished out the order with a green tea latte and paid for all of them despite Kurt's protests. Kurt turned to find them a table and ran into another patron. Scalding hot coffee hit his chest and he jumped without thinking. He was standing in the same coffee shop with a different outfit sans coffee. He glanced behind him and was pleased to see he was still here with Blaine, Wes, and now a tall black student instead of Thad. _Damn_. He needed to keep his cool. Now that he'd met Blaine, he didn't want to lose him jumping randomly.

The four of them took their seats and waited for their order to be up.

"So how do you like Dalton?" he asked to pass the time.

"You don't need to keep up the pretense," commented Wes.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt with what he hoped was an innocent expression.

"We know you're a spy," answered Blaine.

"Oh. What gave me away?"

"We know our competition," explained Wes. "We've done our homework on both the teams we'll be competing against. Dave recognized you from the New Directions videos that we've been studying."

"That and the lack of a uniform," added Blaine. "No one goes to Dalton without one. Not even on the first day."

The order was called and Blaine went to get it and brought it back to their table.

"Latte," said Blaine as he slid Kurt's drink across the table. "This is Wes and David," he introduced the two other Warblers. Kurt was used to people remembering things differently than he did so his face showed no hint that the introduction of Wes was redundant to him. Since Blaine didn't introduce himself, he assumed that in Blaine's timeline he'd already done that. Kurt wondered if this Blaine remembered running through the hall with him. He felt a pang of loss at the idea that he might not. He'd only known this boy for less than a day and he was desperate to stay in the same line with him.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me to coffee before you beat me up for spying," Kurt said, only half joking. He didn't think they would but he'd learned to expect the worst from the world.

"We are not going to beat you up," assured Wes.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of delightful," added Dave.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came," Blaine said looking a little smug. He actually had no idea why Kurt was here but his gaydar was off the charts and he hoped he wasn't wrong about the boy from Lima. Blaine thought he was sexy and admired his eye for fashion.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kurt asked hesitantly. When he received nothing but expectant looks he continued, "Are you guys all gay?" He was already fairly certain about Blaine and who called another boy delightful unless they were gay? On the other hand, the overly civilized nature of the entire school was enough to throw off his instincts.

The three Warblers chuckled at his question before Blaine answered, "Uh, no. I mean, I am but these to have girlfriends." Blaine was proud of the way he managed to telegraph to the boy that he was both gay and single. From the look on Kurt's face, he guessed that it was welcome news.

"This is not a gay school," insisted Dave. "We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

"Everyone gets treated the same. Not matter what they are," added Wes. "It's pretty simple," he continued as if he really believed it.

Kurt teared up because he couldn't believe there was a place like this. A place where someone could believe that.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked and the other two boys left them alone.

Once they were gone, he let it out. He opened up to this complete stranger that he'd just met. Kurt didn't like letting anyone see him cry but he felt safe with Blaine. He was sympathetic and tried to tell Kurt he understood but when Kurt looked into his eyes when he talked about his life before Dalton, he didn't see much pain there. Blaine seemed like a rich kid who'd never seen true sorrow in his entire life but Kurt didn't mind. He was gay and sweet and he was trying. His speech about confronting his tormentor seemed driven more by his own regrets than Kurt's current situation but somehow it gave him courage anyway.

"Why don't I give you my phone number in case you want to talk some time?" Blaine asked slyly.

"Sure," Kurt answered suppressing a giggle as he slid his phone over to Blaine. The day had turned out much better than he'd could have expected in his wildest dreams. OK, maybe not his _wildest_ but still a very good day. "Why don't I give you mine too?" he asked boldly.

Kurt entered his name and number in Blaine's phone, occasionally looking up through his lashes in a flirty way.

They said their goodbyes and Kurt thanked him for being such a good listener. They didn't make a date to meet up but they had each other's contact information so Kurt was sure they'd see each other again. He promised himself that he wouldn't jump again. Everyone else managed to to stay firmly planted in one universe, surely he could do it.

Kurt sat in front of his mirror gathering his nightly moisturizing supplies. He didn't know why he put off looking until the last thing but he always did. Once he'd finished his nightly routine, he finally opened the vanity drawer and looked at the dice. He'd thought of this trick years before. If the dice were the same as they were when he rolled them in the morning then all of his jumps were between universes that had split since then. Otherwise...Not that he could do anything about it after the fact but he liked knowing. It meant he hadn't lost anything. Not really. He could live with the small changes like the fact he chosen a different outfit to wear. But even small changes could lead to big ones. Dave had joined him for coffee instead of Thad. What if Blaine hadn't come? What if he hadn't gotten his name and number?

He looked at the dice. Four, two, six. The same as he'd left this morning. He sighed with relief.

_**11 November 2010**_

The day started out much better than the one before. First of all, Blaine texted him several times. Then the girls team performed a riveting heavy metal rock number. Kurt walked down the hall completely oblivious to the worlds around him as he looked at Blaine's message again. He didn't see Dave's latest slam coming.

He ran down the hall after the bigger boy heedless of the risks. He'd had enough.

Kurt burst into the locker room yelling, "I'm talking to you!"

"The girls' locker room's next door," Dave snarked.

"What is your problem!" Kurt persisted. He was too angry to even think why he was doing this.

They yelled back and forth and later Kurt wouldn't remember what was said. Only what was done. The first kiss was shocking enough but then Dave grabbed Kurt and shoved him against the locker, pinning him with his body as he forced another one on his unwilling lips. Kurt could feel Dave's arousal shoved up against his leg and when Dave's hand made toward his belt, Kurt couldn't take it. He had to get out of here. He looked and saw Dave in another line, slamming his hand against the locker and running away in frustration. Kurt made the leap and stood stunned alone in the locker room. He carefully kept from looking into to other lines. He didn't want to see. That was the worst part about leaping. The bad things still happened - they just didn't happen to him. He couldn't even really understand what that meant. If he tried too hard it just made him sick with confusion.

He'd been so stupid. He'd seriously underestimated the situation. His lips were bruised and he could still taste Dave on his mouth. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth until his gums bled.

He couldn't handle this alone but he thought a long time before he called Blaine. Especially after he looked at his dice. Not the same as they'd been in the morning. He had no idea what he changed when he'd leapt away from molester Dave. Maybe Dave in this universe wasn't as bad but if he had leapt far enough for that to be true than no one was the same. But Blaine's number was still in his phone. The texts were there too so maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe Dave was on such a hair trigger that really small things made the difference in his behavior.

He made the call.

"Kurt!" Blaine sounded excited to hear from him. That was good.

"Hi, Blaine. How are you?" Kurt started because he had no idea how to ask for a favor this big.

"Fine and you? Did you get my texts? You didn't text me back."

"Sorry, I meant to but something happened," he choked back a sob but Blaine must have heard it.

"Kurt, what? Tell me what's going on. You're upset."

"Karofsky - that's the guy I told you about. He did something."

"Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so sorry. What happened? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. He... He kissed me. Apparently all that hostility is because he's a closet case. I can't face him again Blaine. I know you said..."

"Nonsense. Forget what I said, Kurt. I'll come and meet you at McKinley tomorrow and talk to him. Maybe I can reason with him. You know a complete stranger might get through to him. I'm so sorry that this happened. I mean...You didn't want him to kiss you, did you?" Suddenly Blaine realized that he know nothing about Kurt's preferences and maybe...

"No. God no. He's a disgusting sweaty ignorant jock and no...just...no."

"OK, we've got that straight," Blaine chucked. "It'll be alright. I'll talk to him. What time should I be there?"

"Don't you have to be in class, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head wryly before remembering that Kurt couldn't see him.

"It's OK, I have some leeway. I can miss one day. How about I meet you at about 11:00?"

"OK. Do you need directions?"

"I'll look up the address just tell me where should I meet you."

Kurt gave him directions from the parking lot to a good meeting spot.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Blaine. Thanks."

_**12 November 2010**_

The talk didn't go well. Kurt surprised himself by pushing Karofsky off of Blaine. He wasn't used to dealing with things like this. Being anchored to Blaine gave him the courage. Blaine was calm and collected even with a boy twice his size assaulting him. Kurt wondered if it was courage or naiveté that gave him nerves of steel. He didn't care.

As they sat on the steps and Kurt confessed that Karofsky had stolen his first kiss, he saw something change in Blaine. His flirting was gone. He was still kind, understanding, and caring but Kurt knew that they were no longer dancing around a romance. He hoped the change was only temporary. He was tough and if Blaine thought one stolen kiss was going to traumatize him, he didn't know Kurt Hummel.

Blaine took Kurt to lunch in Lima but they ignored the elephant in the room. Karofsky, the kiss, the constant bullying. Instead, they stuck to lighter topics. Fashion, music, books and all too soon Kurt needed to get back to school. He was supposed to sing to Coach Beiste with the other Glee Club boys. Not that they needed him - as usual he was to be left singing in the background as they took turns singing the lead. Except Mike who couldn't sing anyway.

"I should get back to school now," sighed Kurt reluctantly.

"Are you sure? Is it safe? Maybe you should..."

"No, it isn't safe but I can't put my life on hold because of Dave Karofsky. I'll be OK Blaine; I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, some backup up I turned out to be. You rescued me," Blaine replied with a smile.

"I'm tougher than I look. Everyone thinks that I'm a delicate little flower but some day they'll all know that I'm a force to be reckoned with," Kurt said fiercely.

Blaine drove Kurt back to McKinley in his Mercedes. Kurt's first assessment of Blaine's status as a rich boy had been right. Everything about him screamed privilege from his car to his demeanor. When Kurt got out of the car, Blaine surprised him by getting out as well and giving him a goodbye hug.

Kurt hung on a little longer than was probably appropriate but Blaine didn't seem to mind.

"Do you want to hang out with me after school?" Blaine asked when he let Kurt go.

Kurt could only nod because his mouth was dry and his brain didn't seem to be working. He stood dumbly, frozen in his tracks as Blaine drove away.

They met at the Lima Bean immediately after school, mainly because there weren't many choices in Lima. It was casual and no one bugged them for taking up a table for hours. Kurt connected with Blaine in a way he'd never felt before. They had so much in common. They liked the same books, the same fashion (though Blaine wasn't the fashionista that Kurt was. He was wearing his school uniform after all), and movies. Music was a different story. Blaine was more top forty while Kurt loved the Broadway classics.

"I'm going out with some friends of mine to Columbus tomorrow night, do you want to come with us?" asked Blaine.

"I wouldn't know anyone; are you sure?"

"You know Wes and Dave. And me. Come on. It will be fun. We're doing Rocky Horror so bring toast."

"Isn't that rated R?"

"Uh...yeah," Blaine replied with a puzzled look.

Kurt blushed and felt like an idiot. Smooth. Let the guy know that you're the kind of guy that doesn't sneak into rated R movies.

"Hey, if you don't feel comfortable with seeing it, we could see something else."

"No, of course not. I'd love to."

"Great! Don't worry about getting in; I know the guy at the box office."

When they said their goodbyes, Blaine hugged Kurt again. It was confusing because Kurt wasn't sure if they were dating or just friends. He decided to act like it was the later. They'd just met after all and just because they were both gay didn't mean they would hook up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**13-21 November 2010**_

Kurt and Blaine were practically inseparable. Well, except for the fact that they went to different schools and lived ninety miles apart. Blaine didn't seem to mind though. He'd come to Lima or Kurt would meet him in Westerville. They went to see rocky Horror Picture Show with about a dozen of Blaine's friends. Kurt had known theoretically how those viewings went but it was an experience to actually do it . Mostly of the time, they hung out together informally or went out with friends. Nothing that could be called a date. When they went to see Rent, Kurt had hoped it was finally a real date but it turned out that Blaine and several of his friends from the Warblers were going. One of them had to cancel so Blaine had an extra ticket for Kurt. Still, it was amazing and they'd stayed up late just talking in a cafe in Columbus before Kurt reluctantly drove home.

Kurt didn't jump for days after Blaine came to McKinley to help him out. Days turned to a week as their friendship blossomed. School was a living hell but he took it. Dave even threatened to kill him once but Kurt was sure he didn't mean it. Kurt had the power to out the boy and he hadn't so that had to count for something.

"You should transfer to Dalton," urged Blaine when he saw the latest bruise on Kurt's shoulder. "Please, isn't there any way your father can afford it? I'm really afraid for you."

"I'd have to wear those terrible polyester uniforms. The same thing every day? I'd die," complained Kurt trying to lighten the mood.

"Not true, you could wear your red sweater vest some days. Or your blue long sleeved sweater."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Seriously, think about how much fun we'd have going to school together. Boarding school has it's perks!" Blaine winked. He actually winked at that comment and Kurt wondered if now they were back on track for romance. Maybe if he didn't constantly seem like a victim, Blaine would see him as boyfriend material again.

"I'll talk to my dad and see what I can do."

Blaine made an excited noise and started literally jumping up and down.

"No promises!" Kurt insisted.

Kurt had a strategy. It had to work because if it didn't, he wasn't sure he could survive another day of Dave's abuse. He didn't want to give his dad another heart attack so he hadn't told him about the death threat. He'd mentioned things were getting bad but not how bad. It was worse since he'd refrained from jumping but he couldn't tell his dad that.

Kurt sat down at the kitchen table and rolled the dice. Three, one, five. It was his anchor. He went to the refrigerator and put magnets on the door with the corresponding numbers. He was getting better at this. Of course, it didn't work in most situations but here where he could plan, it had to.

He cooked his dad his dinner and called him in.

"Dad, we need to talk about school."

"What about it, Kurt? Are you having trouble?"

"Yes," he said carefully. "I need to transfer, Dad. I need to go to Dalton."

"Son, we've talked about this. I'm not going to send you to some fancy private school so you can hang out all day with Blaine. You think I don't notice how much time you spend with him?"

"It isn't about that." _Not completely._

"Really? Do you think I'm dumb?"

"No, of course not. Dad, I'm being bullied at school and at Dalton they have a zero tolerance policy."

"How bad? We'll go to the principle."

"They don't care. Teachers just ignore it. Everyone ignores it. How bad? I'll show you how bad." Kurt stood and watched carefully as he lifted his shirt.

"Kurt! Who did this? I'll kill him. Tell me now!" Burt was starting to get red in the face.

"Dad, calm down. Please, you're sick. Calm down. This is why I have to go. Your heart can't take this kind of stress. I worry about you every day. If I'm in a safe school...Dad, please."

"OK, kiddo. I'm calm. Let's talk about this. Now give me a name."

"His name's Dave Karofsky. He's… been harassing me for a few weeks now."

"Harassing you how?"

"Just… Shoving me, and giving me a hard time."

"There's more. There's something else you're not telling me. You wouldn't be asking me for a transfer to Dalton if there wasn't more."

"He threatened to kill me."

"I'll call Principle Figgins in the morning and threaten to sue if I have to. We'll get this SOB expelled. No one threatens my son!"

Kurt kept his eye on the numbers on the refrigerator as he looked for a line where Burt gave in but there wasn't one. Apparently, they were going to try and get Dave expelled first.

He called Blaine on the phone later that night.

"So how'd it go?"

"Not good. Now my dad's worried about me. We're going to have a meeting with the principle and Karofsky's dad. It's probably going to make things worse."

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to do. It wasn't that hard for me to get my dad to send me here."

"Don't be sorry, Blaine. Don't worry about me. I'll make it work somehow."

_**November 22, 2010**_

Burt, Kurt, Dave, his dad, and Principle Figgins sat staring uncomfortably at each other.

"These are very serious allegations, Mr. Hummel," said Principle Figgins.

"You're damn right, they are," answered Burt.

"Nothing happened," growled Dave.

"I'll tell you what really happened. Mr. Karofsky…" started Burt.

"Call me Paul."

"Paul, your kid threatened the life of my son."

"Is that true, Kurt?" asked Principle Figgins skeptically. Kurt could tell he didn't believe a word of. He looked around and noticed that there was a line nearby where Coach Sylvester was in Figgins' chair. _Weird. _

"That's not true. I didn't say anything," insisted Dave.

"That's what he said. He said he would kill me if I told anyone," retorted Kurt.

"If you told anyone what?" asked Figgins.

"Just… that he was picking on me."

"He's making all this stuff up," snapped Dave.

"Oh, is that right?" asked Burt angrily.

Paul interrupted, "Hold on a sec. You have been acting differently lately, David. You used to get A's and B's. You're talking back, you're acting out, and now we're sitting here. So let me ask you: Why would Kurt make that up?"

"Maybe he's sweet on me," sneered Dave. But Kurt saw hope in his eyes when he said it. That and a little sadness.

"I think we're wasting our time here. It's your job to keep the kids safe," Burt snapped at Figgins.

"There's nothing I can do, Mr. Hummel. It's a case of he said, he said. If I suspended students every time another student accused them of something then the halls would be empty. The school board would never allow it. I'm sorry."

"Well, that's it then," declared Burt. "My kid ain't coming back here. Come on Kurt, we need to go talk to some people in Westerville about getting you into Dalton."

It took a few days to make the transfer. Thursday and Friday were holidays so Kurt would start at Dalton on Monday. He just stayed home in the mean time. Burt made it clear that he wasn't going back to McKinley.

Kurt and Burt sat silently together eating the heart heathy Thanksgiving dinner Kurt had cooked for them. When the silence was too much Kurt finally spoke.

"I don't like you being here alone. Maybe I should commute instead of boarding."

"Don't be silly, that's three hours a day on the road. I've already signed you up for the dorm. You'll be moving in January. You'll have to commute for the next month but it will get easier after that."

"Maybe you should start seeing Carol again."

"After what Finn said to you? Never."

_Yeah, what had Finn said to him?_ Kurt didn't have any idea what version of the fight Burt remembered. Sure, he'd fought with Finn over decorating their room but he didn't really know why Burt and Carol had broken up. He hadn't lived through that timeline. He'd lost Carol unexpectedly when he'd jumped to avoid a particularly nasty dumpster dive. It wasn't a fair trade.

"That wasn't Carol's fault."

"How can you say that? She raised him. He called you a faggot, Kurt. I'm not allowing him in my house again."

Oh. Apparently the current Finn wasn't a sweet as some of them were. He'd thought the distance between them had been caused by their parents' breakup.

"That's just ignorance, Dad. Maybe he just needs a father. He never had one. I'd feel better if you gave Carol another chance. She was good for you."

"I'll think about it."

_**December 2010**_

Adjusting to Dalton was hard at first. Even harder was adjusting to Dalton Blaine. To Kurt's disappointment, he discovered that Blaine was like a different person during school hours at Dalton. At first, he almost feared he'd lost 'his' Blaine but he realized that it was just a front that Blaine kept up deliberately. It was all part of fitting in. He was still the boy that Kurt loved when they were together after hours. Kurt was expected to fit in as well and that was even harder. Ironically, in order to escape torment for being different, he had to be just like everyone else. At least, at Dalton he could. It wasn't even an option at McKinley. At Dalton, there were rules, uniforms, and codes and as long as you followed all the right steps you were good. Everyone was kind, polite, and generous despite being so uptight.

Sectionals was only a week after Kurt joined the Warblers so he hadn't expected to get a solo. He hadn't gotten a solo _ever_ on New Directions so of course he'd been excited to audition. He shouldn't have taken it so hard when he didn't get it. He thought that he nailed his rendition of Rose's Turn but somehow it hadn't impressed the council. The Warblers tied New Directions for first place at Sectionals which meant they'd both be going to Regionals.

Unlike at McKinley, Glee wasn't most of his life at Dalton. He got along with all the boys and he found himself in the company of Blaine's friends often when they went out. But the school work was challenging and Kurt spent hours after school in the well appointed study rooms of Dalton before heading home. He and Blaine continued to deepen their friendship but romance seemed out of Kurt's reach. He didn't mind. Having someone in his life like Blaine was enough.

When Blaine asked him to sing "Baby it's Cold Outside" it was a dream come true. Kurt was sure it was a ruse to get a kiss but it wasn't. He even gave in to the temptation to look for lines where Blaine kissed him but there were none.

The day before Christmas break, they said their goodbyes for the holidays. They wouldn't see each other for two full weeks. Blaine and his family were flying to California to visit his mother's family for the holiday.

_**January 2011**_

Kurt moved into the dorm on Jan 3rd and was glad to discover that he had a room of his own. It was smaller than most of the dorm rooms because it was a storage space that had been converted into a dorm room years before. It was usually empty but occasionally, in special cases like Kurt's, it was assigned to mid-year transfer students. He brought his dice with him and rolled them every day even though he had no intention of jumping to any other line.

Burt and Carol started dating again much to Kurt's delight. Finn was friendlier though for some unfathomable reason he had dumped Rachel and was dating Quinn again. Kurt didn't dare ask if the fact that Quinn had cheated on him with Puck still bothered Finn because maybe she hadn't in this line. Finn vacillated between Quinn and Rachel so often that even when he stayed in one line, Kurt couldn't keep track. Kurt hadn't jumped since November and it was getting easier by the day. It helped that he didn't have dumpster dives and slushies to avoid. Life at Dalton was peaceful even though he missed being able to dress outrageously. The Warblers had accepted him fully and he was less neglected than he had been in New Directions. At least, everyone accepted their place in the group instead of fighting about it every week.

He was tempted to jump when he watched McKinley High lose the big championship game but it was easy to resist. After all, they would still lose. He'd be the only one moving to the winning universe. Besides, a football game just wasn't worth it. Maybe Finn and his dad could bond over losing.

_**12 February 2011**_

Kurt sat next to Blaine bundled up against the bitter cold trying not to let the bitter sink into his heart. He'd waited for Blaine for months only to find out that he was in love with someone else. The emergency Warblers meeting to plan the Warblers' Gap Attack had thrown Kurt for such a loop that he'd nearly jumped blindly just to get away from the pain. But there was no away was there? He wasn't in Blaine's arms in any of the lines that he could see, so why jump? He'd sucked up his pain and come with Blaine as a good friend.

He didn't see much hope for them after Blaine had sang such a sweet romantic song to Jeremiah. How could any one resist Blaine? When Jeremiah came out of the store, Blaine literally ran to him like a love sick puppy. Worse, the blond bimbo kissed him. Kurt's heart hurt more than he could bare. He searched for a line where _this_ wasn't happened. He didn't care what he lost. He didn't fucking care. What had not jumping for months gotten him? Then he saw it. Jeremiah arguing and walking away. Blaine's face was devastated. He jumped.

Blaine walked back to Kurt and Kurt hugged him for a long while.

"So that was a no on the Valentine date?"

Blaine pulled back and snorted.

"That was a no on any sort of date. He never thought of me that way at all."

That was news. Blaine and Jeremiah had been secretly dating in the previous timeline.

"Tell you what. Why don't we go get some coffee? That always cheers you up."

Blaine was still bemoaning his romantic status when they walked into the coffee shop.

"It was the song. It was too much. Do you think it was inappropriate?"

"For someone you only went on two coffee non-dates with? Yeah. Probably." Blaine had confessed that he'd only met Jeremiah for coffee a couple of times and never actually been on a date with him.

"I can't believe I sang about keeping your toys in the drawer. When I Get You Alone...Why'd you let me sing that?"

Luckily, Blaine was looking away when Kurt heard the name of the song. His eyes widened in shock. _Yeah, inappropriate was an understatement. _

"I don't think I've ever made that big of a fool of myself. Which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks. I just can't believe I made it all up in my head."

"OK, can I ask you something? You and I... we spend so much time together. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that didn't mean anything?"

Kurt hoped all of that was still true otherwise he was going to sound crazy. Things couldn't be too different. He was still at Dalton. He'd been at the Gap Attack. He was sure he hadn't jumped very far.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine with a puzzled expression. _Uh oh. _Maybe he was way off base but Kurt pushed forward anyway.

"I thought that the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day was me."

"Wow. I really am clueless. Look Kurt, I don't think of you that way. When we found each other, I was just so happy to find someone that I had so much in common with. A true friend. I really, really care about you, Kurt. I don't want to screw this up with romance. I mean, I'm terrible at romance and I don't want to lose you as a friend. Boyfriends come and go but best friends..."

"Are you asking me to be your BFF, Blaine?"

"That's what I thought we were. Isn't that better than some stupid boyfriend?"

_No, not really._

"So it's just like when Harry Met Sally? But I get to be Meg Ryan."

"Deal. Don't they get together in the end?" Blaine mused as he stepped up to the counter. "A non-fat mocha latte and a carmel macchiato."

At least his coffee order was still the same. He hadn't lost sweet tooth Blaine. Kurt wondered how far he'd have to jump for that?

"You know what? I have an idea for Valentine's Day."

They took their orders back to the table.

"What do you have in mind? Nothing sappy, please. I can't take it."

"A lonely hearts club dinner to honor the singles of the world. The Warblers could perform."

"Two off campus performances in a row? Dave's head might explode."

"It's good for them."

"True, they had a great time at The Warbler's Gap Attack."

"So it's a deal?"

"We'll have to sell the council on the idea but I think it's a great idea."

Later that night, Kurt carefully checked his dorm room for clues as to how far he'd jumped. His dice said the split was older than a day. Well, duh, he'd been expecting that. He needed to call his dad.

"Hey Kiddo, I was just about to call you."

"Dad," Kurt said with relief. "How are you?"

"Carol and I have big news. Can you come home tomorrow?"

"Of course, I just had things to do today or I would have come home already. What's the news?"

"Un uh. I need to tell you in person. But don't worry, it's great news."

_**13 February 2011**_

Kurt let himself into the house early Sunday morning and was surprised to see Finn. Finn, dressed in nothing but pajama pants, lounging on the couch, stuffing his face with cereal. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days. Kurt couldn't believe that he'd actually had a crush on this boy once.

"Morning, dude," he greeted Kurt cheerfully with his mouth full of milky cereal.

"God Finn, don't talk with your mouth full. And why are you sitting in my living room half naked?"

"It's Sunday, dude. Why should I get dressed? I'm only up because I got hungry. That and your dad and my mom said they have news."

Then it hit Kurt. _Finn is living here. When had that happened?_ This had been a good jump. He had his dad and apparently Carol and Finn were living with them again.

"There you are, Kurt. I'm glad the two of you are here together. Carol, tell them."

"No, you tell them."

"No, no, we agreed that you'd tell them.

"He proposed! We're getting married!"

Kurt squealed and hugged Carol.

"What? When did this happen?" asked Finn.

"Come on, Finn," admonished Carol. "You can't be surprised. We've been living here for months."

_Months. Uh oh, that was big jump. _

Carol and Burt had just started dating again a few weeks ago in the line Kurt remembered. No use crying over spilt milk. Maybe not jumping for so long had messed up his control. Maybe it was the pain but either way he was just grateful that this line seemed better in every way than the one he'd jumped from.

"So when's the wedding?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Soon! As soon as possible," bubbled Carol. "I'm so excited and...and nervous!"

"Oh, don't be, don't be," Kurt reassured her. He was so glad to have this Carol back. Maybe he could find his way back to things he'd lost after all. "Oh, my God, this is just what I needed. I will take care of it from here. I have a trunk full of wedding magazines hidden under my bed. I'm thinking of a periwinkle and champagne theme. Those are colors, Finn. Winter wedding colors."

"Nothing too extravagant, Kurt, okay?" his father admonished him.

"Finn, you...you haven't said anything," Carol pleaded to her son.

"Uh, I'm…I guess I'm just kind of stunned."

"Come on, honey. Be happy for me."

"I am, Mom."

"All right, now listen, Kurt, Mr. Wedding Planner, I want you to take care of one thing. I don't care about the food or the booze at this party, but I want one heck of a band. I've been eating right. I've been exercising. And I want to boogie with Carole at this wedding. And I will boogie."

"All right. It's already taken care of, Dad. I'm going to hire the Warblers as your band. Right? It won't cost you a cent. They're cheap, they're available. Long story short…you're having a Warblers' wedding."

"What about New Directions?" objected Finn. "Shouldn't they sing at the wedding instead of the Warblers?"

"Why?" asked Kurt.

"Because we're better. I mean - we can sing more stuff...because there are boys and girls."

"Really? That's your sales pitch? We have girls? We tied you at Sectionals and we're going to beat the pants off of you at Regionals."

"Now boys, let's not fight about this," insisted Burt with his arms around both or them. "Kurt could you design a wedding around two glee clubs?"

"Sure, Dad. I can do that."

Later that night, Kurt sat down at his computer in his dorm room to do some serious digging. The split between the line he was in and the one he'd just come from was months ago and he wanted to pin point just how far he'd jumped. He started with Rachel's' Facebook page. She was an obsessive documenter and a great resource for figuring out exactly what had happened when.

In a relationship with Finn Hudson. That raised Kurt's estimation of this Finn in his eyes. He didn't understand how any of the Finns could take Quinn back. As annoying as Rachel could be, she was a good person at heart and at least wasn't a cheater. Finn and Quinn had broken up last year when Puck had revealed that they'd been cheating on Finn behind his back. Puck had publicly humiliated Quinn by exposing the hypocrisy of the president of the celibacy club doing the nasty with McKinley High's most infamous sex shark and cuckolding the star quarterback at the same time. It had been going on most of the school year when clueless Finn found out. Of course, that's just the way Kurt remembered it. He was sure it had gone down differently in some of the timelines. He'd jumped countless times since then and maybe she hadn't always cheated on Finn.

Luckily, one of Rachel's obsessions, besides Finn Hudson, was documenting every performance the New Directions did. It was a great way to find when a timeline had split because song selections usually varied regardless of how similar the lines seemed to be otherwise. Even if the songs didn't, the performances certainly did. Kurt clicked on the Regionals performance from the previous year. He didn't think he could have jumped that far but he had to check. To his relief, it was the same.

He clicked on the video for sectionals of this year and was shocked by what he saw. Instead of Finn and Rachel, the New Directions started with a Quinn and Sam doing a duet. _Wait, Sam Evans? When had the quarterback joined Glee Club? _Kurt took a deep breath. That meant the split was over three months in the past. He didn't understand how he could have jumped so far without even realizing it. After Sam and Quinn finished their duet, Sunshine performed a solo instead of a duet with Rachel. It was like Mr Shue had decided to lock Rachel out of the spotlight or something. Not that Kurt disagreed with the idea.

He watched the Warblers performance too and was surprised to see that it was eerily the same. Not just the songs, the entire performance. He was sure there must be some small differences but not that he could remember. The outcome was the same, he was relived to find out. At least they'd still be going to Regionals.

Kurt found Sam Evans in his friend list which might have been strange but he figured once the boy joined Glee Club, he'd friended everyone in the club. He looked through the quarterback's history and found that Sam had joined at the beginning of the year at the same time Sunshine had. That revelation hit Kurt hard. That was before his father's heart attack. He'd jumped far enough to lose his father.

Kurt felt sick and put his head between his knees, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't jump that far. He _couldn't_ risk losing Burt. He died in too many of those lines. Kurt looped on that thought for a long while before he realized the flaw in his logic. He wouldn't be here if his father was dead. Here at Dalton. If Burt died, he'd be sent to live with his grandmother in Cincinnati or his aunt in Seattle. Any timeline with Blaine had to be safe he realized to his relief. Blaine could be his anchor now. Not that he planned on jumping again but he knew it was inevitable. He might as well pretend he wouldn't eat or masturbate as believe he wouldn't jump again.

He contemplated this new information. He'd assumed that meeting Blaine and coming to Dalton only happened in time lines that split after that day in November when he'd come to spy on the Warblers. Obviously, there was some convergence in other timelines. He wasn't foolish enough to believe in fate - after all he _couldn't_. He had proof that things went horribly wrong an infinite number of times. Being here at Dalton made sense, though. Karofsky would have bullied him in nearly any recognizable version of himself. Maybe he didn't always kiss Kurt or threaten to kill him but often enough.

There was a knock on his door. When he answered, Jeff and Nick were standing outside his room.

"Hey, dude," started Jeff. "What to join us in the rec. room for a movie?"

"Depends, what did you guys plan on watching?"

"Repo! The Genetic Opera," supplied Nick excitedly. "Have you seen it?"

"Um...no. What's it about?"

"Oh, dude, that's not really possible to explain," replied Jeff. "You HAVE to see it!"

"Sure, why not. Is anyone else joining us?"

"No, just us," replied Jeff.

"So I hear that you roped us into a performance on Valentines Day," commented Nick.

"Where'd you hear that? We were going to bring it up tomorrow. I know it's short notice but even if some of the Warblers can't make it, I thought it would be fun."

"Blaine texted Dave and Wes, they texted Trent and Flint, who texted Jon, Aaron, and Thad. Then..."

"I get the picture, Jeff. So everyone knows. Do you think you'll come? Do you two already have plans?"

"I'm pretty sure that we'll all be there, Kurt," answered Nick.

Jeff and Nick were a couple as far as Kurt knew but he hadn't checked to see if that was still true. He found out soon enough when they got situated to watch the movie. Jeff and Nick were as cuddly with each other as he remembered. Kurt couldn't resent their love even though he was alone. They were just too cute.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**14 February 2011**_

To Kurt's delight, all of New Directions and the Warblers made it to his lonely hearts club dinner. He'd been worried that the notice had been too short and the idea too lame but even the couples turned out. He'd checked everyone's relationship status on Facebook so he wasn't surprised by any of the pairings. Sam and Quinn were the most logical given that he was the star quarterback and she was the head cheerleader. Finn and Rachel were there despite the fact that Rachel must have had more romantic plans in mind. He was disappointed to see that Mercedes was single in this timeline. He'd set her up with Anthony Rashad in the previous line when she'd complained about Blaine taking up all of his time. Apparently, that had never happened in this one.

The Warblers serenaded the crowd and then fanned out to mingle with the kids from McKinley. Kurt and Blaine sat across from Mercedes chatting for a little while when Dave slipped into the seat next to Mercedes.

"Hi, I'm Dave," he said with a smile.

"Mercedes," she replied.

"I'm not flirting," he said defensively.

"I didn't say you were," she said with a laugh.

"I have a girlfriend," he added hastily. "I would never cheat on her."

"Alrighty then. I'm glad we got that settled."

"I just wanted to be clear that I'm just being friendly."

"Mercedes, why don't I introduce you to the rest of the Warblers?" Kurt offered, standing up.

"That sounds great."

Many of the boys were swarmed around Santana and Brittany.

"So here's how it works," Santana was saying as Kurt and Mercedes approached. "Brits and I will choose two of you and let you take us on a double date. If we like how you treat us, we'll make out in front of you."

"I want the dark haired one," insisted Brittany. "I think the blond one is my brother. I'm not supposed to date relatives."

"I'm pretty sure we're not related. I think I would have noticed that," objected Aaron.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce my friend Mercedes to everyone. This is Wes, Flint, Trent, Jon, Aaron, Matt, Steven, and Nelson."

"Hi, guys," said Mercedes shyly.

"You know guys, there are other people here besides Brittany and Santana. Maybe you could mingle a little instead of...well whatever it is you're doing here. Come on Mercedes, let's go say hi to Nick and Jeff."

Jon peeled off from the crowd and followed them saying, "Hi, I'm Jon in case my name got lost in the crowd. I remember you from Sectionals."

"Hey, you! Beatbox guy, Brits and I aren't done with you yet," objected Santana.

Jon waved and shrugged as he followed Mercedes and Kurt.

"Well, his loss. You," she said pointing to Trent. "No fatties. You can go."

Kurt introduced Mercedes to Nick and Jeff who were sitting together talking about some geeky thing as usual. Brock was engrossed in a conversation with Sunshine but Kurt stopped by anyway. He hadn't meant for the dinner to be a dating opportunity but the Warblers seemed to be taking it that way. He left Mercedes and Jon when they decided to join Sunshine and Brock at their table.

Several of the Warblers were rapping in a cluster with Artie. Kurt was glad to see him having a good time. Puck was hitting on one of the waitresses. Typical Puck behavior. He had her backed against the wall but she seemed to be enjoying it so Kurt didn't stop to say anything. As he made his way toward Blaine, he saw Thad sitting alone looking forlorn so he stopped to say hi.

"Hi, Thad. Why are you sitting all alone? I didn't mean for you to take the lonely in lonely hearts club so literally. Come sit with Blaine, Dave, and me."

"No thanks, Kurt. I don't need your brand of sarcasm today."

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I meant it."

"Yeah, of course. Because that's exactly what I want to do on Valentine's day. Sit with my ex-boyfriend just days after helping him serenade some other guy. At least he got rejected; that almost made it worth it."

_Thad was Blaine's ex-boyfriend? That's new._

Blaine-3 (as Kurt had started to think of the Blaine in the previous timeline) had told Kurt about a boyfriend he'd had at Dalton in his sophomore year but he had _not_ dated Thad. Kurt was sure of that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive. I just thought..."

"That I was over him? I should be. It's ancient history and I see him every day. But it's also Valentine's Day so...Well, it was a bad idea to come. Thanks for inviting me, Kurt, but I'm just going to go if you don't mind."

Kurt headed back toward Blaine. As he arrived, Rachel and Finn were standing by the table.

"At last, I've met someone who can keep up with me vocally. We should do a duet!" she was saying as Kurt came in earshot.

"What about me?" asked Finn pitifully.

"You do well enough Finn but your wheelhouse is a bit limited. Even you must admit that."

She grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him toward the stage. "I think I just found my new duet partner!" she yelled.

They did a rousing version Guilty (a la Barbara Streisand and Andy Gibb). Finn looked so jealous that Rachel sang a solo for him. Of course, that was just an excuse because when didn't Rachel want to sing a solo? That sparked a diva off between Mercedes, Rachel, and Sunshine which might have gone on all night except for Nick. He interrupted them with a smoopy Valentine's message for Jeff.

"As most of you know, this unbelievably handsome blond Warbler, Jeff, is my boyfriend. We've been together now for two years and I'd like to celebrate by singing this song I wrote for him. OK, I'll admit I only wrote the lyrics. I had a little help with the music. But Jeff this is for you."

The song that followed was appropriately sappy and specific. Nick wasn't a particularly brilliant lyricist but his heart was in it.

_**05 March 2011**_

Kurt put the wedding together in record time. The ceremony was beautiful with Burt and Carol saying their own vows. The Warblers and New Directions sang together and even Mr Shue got a solo. Kurt sang I Could Have Danced All Night as his father and new stepmother took the floor for their first dance.

When he finished singing, New Directions took the stage to sing Somebody to Love. Kurt stood by the dance floor watching the couples dance.

"Excuse me, can I have this dance?"

"Blaine! Of course." They stepped out on the dance floor and Blaine took the lead. Unfortunately, Burt noticed the two boys dancing and scowled at them. Well, more like gave Blaine a warning look. He didn't think his innocent little boy was ready for a boyfriend.

"You're a really good dancer," Kurt commented with a blush as Blaine swung him around.

"Thanks. It's easy with you as a partner."

The song ended and the boys had to join the Warblers to sing the next number. As the night wore on, the guests got drunker, videos and pictures were taken, and it was a success all around.

"I had a great time, Kurt," Blaine said as he was leaving. "Thanks for including us at your parents' wedding. It was beautiful."

"Of course, I had to have the Warblers here. And you." Kurt hugged Blaine tight and when he pulled away he stared at Blaine's lips, wondering if the boy was ever going to kiss him. Blaine-4 was more impulsive, a little wilder, and even somewhat inappropriate at times but he showed no more interest in moving out of the friend zone than Blaine-3 had. Kurt wasn't ready to give up. He was completely in love with Blaine. He didn't care about the little differences between the Blaines in each timeline. He had spent time getting to know him all over again and was pleased to discover that he was the essentially the same. The differences were intriguing but not fundamental. They had the same boyfriend for their sophomore year but Blaine-4 had also dated Thad so Kurt reckoned that having had two boyfriends made Blaine-4 a little more adventurous.

"Well, goodnight, Kurt. I'll see you on Monday at Dalton."

"Sure, see you Monday."

Burt and Carol came to say their goodbyes for the night. Carol hugged both Finn and Kurt before saying, "We're off to our honeymoon, you boys be good. Promise?"

"I'll keep an eye on Finn," promised Kurt.

"I'm sorry it's only one night, sweetheart..."

"Oh don't even start. We have each other. I don't need some fancy vacation," Carol giggled excitedly.

"OK, kiddo. No parties or craziness - you hear me? I'm trusting you to act appropriately."

As soon as the couple left, Finn turned to Kurt and said, "Dude, I need you to do me a huge favor."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and sighed. This couldn't be good. Finn took this as a signal to continue.

"You got to go back to your dorm tonight. Rachel's gonna spend the night with me."

"Finn! Are you insane? What if you get caught?"

"You got to be my ally, dude. You just get back in the morning and tell our parents that everything was cool and Rachel totally didn't spend the night."

"Do you mean alibi?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I think the best way to make sure they don't think Rachel spent the night would be for me to not mention it at all."

"Oh, yeah. Good thinking. So are we cool? You'll do it?"

"OK, fine. But tell me that you are at least prepared."

"Totally, I've been waiting forever."

"No, I mean protection. Condoms?"

"No, dude. We don't need them. We're both virgins and you can't get pregnant the first time you have sex. It's like a law of physics or something."

"Finn, that isn't true. It would ruin Rachel's life if you got her pregnant. Go buy some condoms. Or get some from Puck."

"If I do, you'll cover for us?"

"Yes, I'll drive all the way back to Westerville tonight, come back in the morning, and if anyone asks, Rachel didn't spend the night."

"Thanks, Dude!" Finn scooped Kurt up in a bear hug, picking him up off the floor before setting him down again.

_**06 March 2011**_

"Are you guys decent?" Kurt called as he walked in the front door with his hands over his eyes. "You'd better not be having sex in the living room!" He peeked through his fingers and was relieved to see that there was no Finn or Rachel in sight.

He headed downstairs to the basement bedroom that he shared with Finn when he was home. Rachel was draped across Finn's sleeping form but at least they were both under the covers so Kurt didn't have to know if they were naked or not.

"Wake up - check out is 11:00 so Dad and Carol are going to be home soon."

"Kurt?" Rachel sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kurt turned around before he could see anything.

"Just a wake up call. I'm going upstairs now before I'm scarred for life. I'd invite you for breakfast, Rachel, but it's nearly noon and you'd better get out of here soon."

"Oh God, thanks, Kurt. You're a life saver," called Rachel as she hastily got dressed. "Finn. Finn," she hissed. "Get up!"

"Why? I don't have to go anywhere."

"Finn Hudson, I just gave you the precious gift of my virginity so you'd better get your ass out of that bed and kiss me goodbye. Also, check your relationship calendar, you need to take me out three times this week and buy me at least one present."

"Is that some kind of we just had sex rule?"

"Yes, Finn, it is."

"OK."

Finn and Kurt were sitting at the kitchen table innocently eating toast when Burt and Carol arrived.

"Hey, Kiddo. Looks like you didn't have a wild party last night or if you did at least you cleaned up. So either way, good going there. Finn, can you let us have some alone time here? I need to talk to Kurt."

After Finn and Carol left, Kurt asked, "Dad? What's going on?"

"I've been dreading this son. Putting it off frankly, but after seeing you dancing like that with that Blaine kid, we need to talk about...stuff. It's time that you and I had The Talk."

"No, absolutely not. We do NOT need to have the talk. Blaine and I are just friends and I don't want to hear about that stuff. I'm not ready so you don't need to worry about it. Besides, it's not like I can get pregnant so you don't need to worry about me."

"Hey, you think this is easy for me? OK, believe me, I wanna do this even less than you do. This is gonna suck for both of us. But we're gonna get through it together and we're gonna both be better men for it. Now, I have no idea how gay sex works, Kurt. I don't know what two men do and I don't want to know. I'm trying but I'm not ready to handle that."

"So we have nothing to talk about; I'll just go to my room." Kurt attempted to flee. He was so embarrassed that he would have looked for another line except that last time he'd jumped entirely too far. It had turned out well and frankly he didn't want to lose this one over a little embarrassment.

"Hey, sit down. We're just getting started. You can figure out the mechanics later. It's mostly just instinct anyway. At least for men and women it is. Maybe it's different for two guys. Just don't use porn as your example - that isn't how it's supposed to be in the real world."

"I don't watch _those_ movies," mumbled Kurt turning beet red.

"Now for most guys sex is just this thing we always want to do. You know it's fun, feels great but we're not really thinking too much about, you know, how it makes us feel on the inside. Or how the other person feels about it."

"Not me, Dad. I just want romance. I don't want to think about that other stuff."

"Well, that will change eventually. You're growing up, Kurt. I hate to admit it but I see how you look at Blaine. You say that you're just friends..."

"We are. He doesn't think of me like that."

"Did he say that?"

"Yes. In exactly those words."

"He wouldn't have said that if you weren't looking for more. Am I right?"

"Yeah, maybe I'd like to be more than just friends. But that doesn't mean I want to..."

"OK, so you're not ready now. That's good, you're too young. But Kurt, when you're ready, I want you to be able to do whatever you want to. When you're ready, you gotta know that it means something. It's doing something to you, to your heart, to your self-esteem, even though it feels like you're just having a good time... Don't throw yourself around like you're nothing, because you matter, Kurt. Do you understand me?"

"Is that it?" Kurt asked mortified.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kurt walk toward the door, turned and said, "Thanks for trying, Dad." He wasn't any more enlightened after the talk than before but he appreciated the effort.

"I'll...I'll try to find you some more informative stuff about being safe and all later. I'm not real comfortable talking about that stuff with you but you deserve to know. OK?"

"Thanks."

Burt made good on his promise, leaving Kurt some pamphlets in his room with a note later in the week. Burt hadn't dared to look inside them but he'd done more than his own father had and he figured they covered the important things. The parts no one had ever explained to him when he was having sex with all the cheerleaders in his heyday as a star football player.

_**14 March 2011**_

"This meeting of the Warblers will come to order," intoned Wes with a bang of his gavel. "Dave, please start with the first item on the agenda."

"The first item on the agenda is song selection. The council, after great deliberation, has decided that we're going to sing "Raise Your Glass." It's a perfect anthem for us and it's a good upbeat song that is sure to rouse the audience while we sing it."

The Warblers murmured their approval because it is a good choice. Blaine looked excited at the prospect.

"Mr. Chairman, may I have the floor?" asked Blaine.

"Yes, Warbler Blaine, what do you want to discuss? We still need to decide on our opening number."

"Since we are doing Raise Your Glass - great choice by the way- Which is an anthem to...well getting our freak on...I'd like to bring up the idea of perhaps changing up our look as well since..."

The Warblers erupted in chaos requiring Wes to bring down his gavel particularly hard and in rapid succession.

"We always perform in formal uniform so I can't imagine what Blaine is going on about. Is he going to suggest that we wear our informal sweater vests instead? Why don't we just sing in the nude?" objected Dave over the chaos.

"Warblers, I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition."

The chaos returned and Wes had another round of gavel abuse. When the room finally quieted, he said firmly, "There will be no changes in our uniforms for the Regional performances. I'm shocked Warbler Blaine that you'd even suggest such a blatant break with tradition. Moving on to our opening number. Dave if you will."

Kurt's eyes drooped as he tried to stay awake during the proceedings. The council decided everything so he didn't understand the purpose of these meetings. Blaine was going to sing lead in one of the many identical Katy Perry, Pink, or Beyonce numbers he favored. What difference did it make? He looked over at Pavarotti flitting about in his cage oblivious to the human nonsense around him. It must be nice.

Kurt snapped out of his daydream as he heard Thad say sarcastically, "Why don't you just tell us what you want to sing, Blaine?"

He'd missed something he was sure but he doubted that it was important.

"Teenage Dream. I want to sing Teenage Dream for our opening number. It's a crowd pleaser and it's well rehearsed. There's no doubt that we'll win if we go with Teenaged Dream for the opening and move right into Raise Your Glass. It's all about the mood and getting goosebumps and making the audience _feel_ it. It's a lock with this combination."

"All those in favor of singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream for our opening number, raise your hand," ordered Wes.

Kurt raised his hand unenthusiastically. He'd been down since his talk with his father and receiving pamphlets made it worse. The dirty disgusting things described in them had repulsed him but at the same time strangely titillated him. It made his lack of romance even worse for some reason. Piled on top of his lack of progress romantically was the Warblers attitude toward Blaine. Even Thad, who was full of personal resentment toward him, still kissed his ass professionally. No one was ever going to get another solo in this group.

"Motion carried," declared Wes with a bang of his gavel. "Warblers dismissed."

_**16 March 2011**_

Kurt sat alone in the coffee room outside of the library. He was trying to study and it was one his favorite place because, like everywhere at Dalton, is was spacious and beautiful but it afforded him a unique view of Dalton boys as they passed through to class, or the dining hall, or the dorms. It was great for people watching or timeline viewing. He looked around for anything interesting mainly out of boredom. There wasn't much variation close by. Different boys wondered by but mostly Kurt was sitting here alone doing just what he was doing.

Then he saw Blaine. He had no idea how far the line was but he could see it as clear as the ones right next to him. Something about Blaine made his vision of timelines clearer. Like his very presence brought a whole universe into focus for him. Blaine was sitting next to him leaning in as if...it couldn't be true. He crossed over and arrived just in time to feel Blaine's lips on his.

Blaine was kissing him. His lips were soft and warm and they moved just so...perfectly. It wasn't anything like what he'd experienced before. Instinctively, he reached up and placed his palm on the side of Blaine's face trying to move him closer. When Blaine pulled away away, Kurt was breathless and stunned.

Blaine turned away, blushing and said with a slight chuckle, "Um..we should practice."

"I thought we were," replied Kurt breathlessly because he had no idea what they were supposed to be practicing but he desperately hoped it was kissing. It worked because Blaine moved in for another kiss. This time Kurt was ready and moved to meet him. He whimpered a little at the feel of Blaine's tongue on his lips and before he could think about what he was doing he darted his own tongue into Blaine's mouth. They were panting again when they parted just staring into each other's eyes for a moment before Blaine stood and looked down at the table. Kurt followed his gaze to the pile of glass jewels that he'd apparently been glueing to something.

"Do you need help finishing Pavarotti's casket?"

"Pavarotti's dead?"

"I guess I should be flattered that my kissing made you forget for a second."

Had he said that aloud? He hadn't meant to. Kurt was used to losing pets when he jumped. It wasn't really a good idea to get too attached. They weren't usually dead so much as not the same. They might have the same name but they were often not really the same animal. He'd stuck mostly to gerbils and hamsters growing up because the personality differences weren't important in the little rodents.

"Oh, well. I'm done, really. He loved shiny things but I think it's decorated enough now."

"Good, because we really need to learn our duet. Regionals is only days away and we haven't even run through it once. We need to be perfect."

"Our duet!" Kurt said with wonder. "Of course, we need to work on that."

"I'm glad you like my choice. Candles is going to be beautiful with your voice."

"Candles? Yeah, it's in my wheelhouse all right. Let me put all of this away and we'll go to the music room to practice." He blushed because now all he could think of was kissing when he said that word. Blaine blushed too and chuckled.

"Yeah, this time we really are going to practice _singing_." But when he pulled Kurt to his feet they were in each other's arms before he was barely standing. They sank into each other sighing as they kissed again. Hands exploring backs, hips pressing against each other, it got more than a little heated before they reluctantly parted.

"We have to stop doing that," Kurt insisted.

"Why?"

"Duet. We have to sing our duet."

"Oh, yeah. That. OK. To the music room."

They made it through the entire song one time before falling on the couch kissing for about ten minutes. Kurt put his forehead against Blaine's and whispered, "Courage. We can sing the duet one more time. I know we can."

"Yeah, we can do it," he replied before nibbling on Kurt's lower lip. It was right there! Looking swollen and pouty. He just couldn't help himself.

"Blaine! Focus. We want to win. We can kiss later, OK?"

"OK," Blaine agreed reluctantly.

They rehearsed the song four times total between rounds of making out. Kurt thought it was a fair ratio. After all, they both had good voices and ears for music. They didn't need much practice and Regionals was days away. Kurt should have been appalled at his lack of ambition but he was a little dizzy from all the kissing.

Kurt was in Blaine's lap straddling him as they kissed. Blaine's hands traveled down Kurt's back and rested boldly on his ass. Kurt ground into Blaine reflexively and groaned at the sensation.

Blaine pulled back with a gasp and exclaimed, "Sorry, we should...we should take a break... cool down."

"Why?" Kurt whined Then he realized why. _Oh._ He got off of Blaine's lap and sat beside him blushing furiously. Blaine was hard and Kurt was hard and they'd been...rubbing against each other. He hadn't even realized it. It had just felt so good.

"Kurt, we should talk."

"Talking is overrated. You should be kissing me now," he insisted, leaning in to capture Blaine's lips. Blaine pushed him away after a few seconds.

"No, we should talk. I just went for it because I'm not very good at expressing myself with words but I want to know...I'm wondering...well..."

"Blaine, what are you trying to say?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I thought we already were. I mean, we've been...you know."

"Yeah, but I didn't know what that meant to you. I'm so happy Kurt. I've never been anyone's boyfriend, as you know, and I just hope I'm better at it than I've been at being your friend. I know I've messed up a lot in our relationship and I just..."

"Too much talking," interrupted Kurt as he pulled Blaine close. "You're much better at expressing yourself like this," he said with a smile.

_Blaine-5 had never had a boyfriend before? _Kurt had only known him for a few hours but he could tell already that this Blaine was much shyer, more vulnerable than any of the others that he'd known. There was something a little fragile about him. Kurt could hardly believe that he'd found him.

"You should probably head home soon. It's getting late."

That was a strange way to put it since Kurt lived right upstairs. Maybe Blaine was referring to himself and confused his words. Kurt was a little addled himself.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I think I need some time to regroup and pull myself together. Would you mind if I didn't walk with you like a usually do? I'm just going to sit here for a while."

They reluctantly parted and Kurt headed upstairs to his room. When he got to his door, he couldn't find his keycard.

"Are you lost Kurt? Where's Blaine?" asked Jeff. Kurt hadn't heard Jeff and Nick approach as he was looking for his missing keycard.

"He's downstairs."

"So why aren't you two together?" asked Nick. "I know! Were you planning on surprising him by hiding in his room? Isn't it a little early in the relationship for that?"

_Blaine lived in the dorm. _The fog in Kurt's brain was beginning to lift and he started to wonder how far he'd jumped. Blaine had this affect on him. He was like a magnet drawing Kurt further than he meant to go.

"It's never to early for that," retorted Jeff with a smirk.

"Get you're mind out of the gutter, baby. Not everyone is as... um... fast as you are."

"Me? You were right there..."

Nick elbowed his boyfriend and said, "TMI. Kurt doesn't need the sordid details of our love life."

"How did you guys even know that Blaine and I are boyfriends? He just asked me less than an hour ago."

"The Warblers are a gossipy bunch. You've been making out all day, Kurt. Everyone knows. There's _video_," explained Nick

"You didn't!"

"Not me personally," denied Nick. "Don't worry. We're all happy for you. This is what we expected when we voted for the duet. It was practically a proposal."

"I want to sing the duet with Kurt," Jeff said with his best Blaine impression. It was accurate.

Kurt's phone rang; it was his dad.

"If you'll excuse me? I have to take this." The two boys headed back to their own room, hand in hand.

"Dad?"

"Kurt, I was just wondering where you are."

"Still at Dalton, Dad."

"Well, if you haven't even left yet, I won't have Carol hold dinner for you. Why are you so late?"

His dad was expecting him home tonight.

"Sorry, I'll head out now. I have a duet at Regional's, Dad, so I had to practice. I only have a few days to get ready."

"OK. I'll expect you home in ninety minutes."

"Sure thing. I'm heading to my car now."

The fact that his dad had mentioned Carol was good news. He seriously needed to get online and figure out how far he'd jumped but it would have to wait until tomorrow, apparently. If he couldn't find his keycard, he'd have to get maintenance to make him another. That was the disadvantage of not having a roommate.

Kurt found Blaine where he'd left him.

"You're still here?" Blaine asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodnight before I go."

They said their goodnights with a few more kisses then Kurt headed to Lima hoping all was still well with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**16 March 2011**_

When Kurt pulled up to the house, he knew something was off. He was used to things being off - his entire existence consisted of dealing with things not being the way they were before so he pushed his unease aside. He'd talked to his father and he had Blaine; he could handle losing anything else. His unease came back when his key didn't work. Kurt hit panic mode when the door opened and a strange man said, "Can I help you son?"

"Burt Hummel?" he said hopefully.

"Oh," the man said as understanding lit his eyes. "He doesn't live here any more. I bought this house from him in December. I'm afraid I don't have a forwarding address. Sorry. Good luck though. Try the phone book, he's probably listed."

"Thank you, sir," Kurt managed, sounding calmer than he felt. In all of his years of jumping, their address had never changed. Not even when his mother had died. He went back to his car and sat a while racking his brain for a way to get home when he had no idea where he lived. He couldn't call his dad and ask for an address. Then his eyes landed on the GPS. Of course, he just needed to find the last time he'd driven from home to Dalton or the other way around.

He'd driven from Lima to Westerville just this morning. Combined with the way Nick and Jeff were acting and his lack of a Dalton keycard, that meant he was still commuting instead of living in the dorm. That and the house sale put the split in November or December. _Why would Dad sell the house? _Kurt set the course in the GPS and started home. He'd adjust. He always did. He drove up to the new house and was relieved when his key opened the door. His dad and Finn were sitting on the couch watching a game.

"There you are kiddo. I was starting to worry a little."

"I got caught up talking to Nick and Jeff before I left."

"Do you want something to eat? Carol put some leftovers in the fridge before she left for her shift."

_That was good news._ Kurt noticed the wedding ring on his father's hand and smiled. He could handle losing the house. It was just a house. His dad was still married to Carol. Finn was here. This was a good line.

"No thanks, I'm really tired. In fact, with all the extra practice, I was wondering if you would mind if I stayed at Dalton tomorrow night? Nick and Jeff have offered to let me stay in their room. You remember meeting them don't you?" Kurt just hoped that was true.

"No actually, but you know who I do remember? Blaine. You know him, right?"

"Of course I know Blaine, Dad," Kurt answered before realizing that his dad was being sarcastic. Kurt was tired and disorientated so he wasn't catching on as quickly as he usually did.

"Yeah, I know you do. The same Blaine that I found drunk, asleep in your bed not long ago. I don't trust that kid. And you are not spending the night in the same dorm as him. Period. That kid takes inappropriate behavior to whole new levels, Kurt. I know he's your friend but I'm not buying this whole I'll sleep in Nick and Jeff's room act. Is there something you're not telling me about you and Blaine?"

"No sir. We were working on our duet. You'll see us sing it on Saturday."

"Alright. Sorry, just out of the blue you want to start sleeping over at the dorm and I get a little suspicious after the way Blaine..."

"What?"

"Nothing just the way he got drunk and crashed in your bed. That still don't sit well with me."

"I'm going to my room if that's OK."

"What about my warm milk?" whined Finn.

"Warm milk, Finn?"

"What? It's delicious. You always bring me warm milk. I really like our pre-bedtime chats."

"Tomorrow night, I promise. It's just been a really long day."

Kurt blindly chose a direction and found stairs going upward. He wandered around until he found the room that was clearly his. It wasn't that hard. His was the one that was neat and orderly. He was relieved to find that he had his own bathroom. He hated sharing with Finn when he was home because the boy was just plain disgusting.

Kurt sat at his computer perusing Facebook. Finn and Quinn were together in this universe. He found a video labeled 'drunk Blaine' and clicked on it. _Wow. Drunk Blaine is hot. _Kurt pushed aside his inclination to explore the now and went to one of his milestones to try and determine where the split was. Regionals, one year ago. He clicked on the link. It was different. Very different. His eyes focused on Quinn. A _very_ pregnant Quinn. Wow, that meant the split was at least a year ago. No, that wasn't right. It had to be at least a year and nine months ago. Kurt paused a moment to collect his thoughts. He'd pinpointed the last jump to about seven months. This one was three times that. Somehow, Blaine had this affect on him. He was used to jumping daily - just small jump to avoid dumpster dives or slushies - but his control had been fine before he met Blaine.

And yet...Burt was married to Carol. Blaine was his boyfriend. The gains overrode his good sense to be worried. He promised himself that this was it. The perfect line and there just wasn't any reason to ever jump again. He went to bed believing it.

_**19 March 2011**_

The rest of the week went as well as could be expected. Kurt and Blaine spent more time kissing then singing. At least, when they were supposed to be working on their duet together. On stage, Kurt had trouble remembering that they weren't alone and shouldn't just start making out. He was pretty sure no one in the audience missed the sexual tension. When the Warblers lost to New Directions, Kurt wasn't even tempted slightly to jump. He didn't even look because his boyfriend was beside him and he wasn't going to risk losing him. Kurt still wanted to win. There was no doubt about that but he didn't want to lose at the same time. He completely ignored his promise to himself to never jump again and decided to think about new strategies to jump without losing Blaine. He was sure that he could do it. He just needed to get creative with his anchors.

They buried Pavarotti later in the day after the Warblers finished grousing over the loss. Blaine picked a spot under a tree on the Dalton grounds that seemed perfect and Kurt agreed that Pavarotti would have loved it. They said their goodbyes to the little bird and Blaine tried to comfort Kurt over the loss at Regionals, even making a joke about singing at the Gap.

"Yeah, I just really, really wanted to win," Kurt answered as he put the rose on Pavarotti's grave.

"You did win. So did I. We got each other out of all of this. That beats a lousy trophy don't you think?"

Kurt smiled at how sweet and sentimental Blaine was. Blaine extended his hand and Kurt took it with a smile. They walked in silence back to Blaine's dorm room. His roommate had already left for spring break so they had the place to themselves. Most of the dorm was empty, in fact. The place would be closed for the break but Blaine didn't need to go home just yet.

Blaine thought Kurt had been to his room many times. They'd spent hours there just talking and looking through fashion magazines. Sometimes they'd study or sing. Kurt didn't remember any of that but he was good at faking it when it came to memories. He just took his cues from others.

"Do you mind if I get out of this uniform?" Blaine asked as soon as they were in the door.

"No, not at all," Kurt said with a smile. He wondered if Blaine was going to undress in front of him but to his disappointment, he slipped into the bathroom to change. Kurt took the opportunity to look around Blaine's dorm room. He had spend hours hanging out with Blaine-3 and 4 in the Dalton common areas and at either the Coffee Bean or the Lima Bean but this was an unprecedented intimate look into his life. They had been too busy with Warblers practice the past few days to just hang out like this. The room was small for two boys. There was just enough room for two twin beds, two desks, and a mini frig. Kurt looked in the frig out of curiosity. It was stocked with diet coke, presumably for Kurt. Also, cans of iced cinnamon flavored coffee. No food, but that wasn't surprising. There were snacks available in the dining room even after hours. Kurt took a diet coke and popped the can as he looked at Blaine's desk. It was neatly laid out with books lining the shelf above it.

"Hey," said Blaine coming up behind him. Kurt set the diet coke down and turned to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He leaned down to capture Blaine's lips in a soft kiss. Kurt couldn't get enough kissing. He thought is was the best thing he'd ever discovered and he couldn't imagine why they'd ever be doing anything else.

Kurt whined in frustration when Blaine pulled away. He held Kurt's hand in his and pulled him over to the bed. Blaine was wearing his Dalton hoodie and a loose pair of faded jeans. He settled down on his side on the bed and patted the place next to him.

"Let's talk; we haven't had a chance to talk much since...you know, since we became boyfriends."

Kurt kicked off his shoes, hung his blazer carefully on the back of a chair and situated himself in bed across from his boyfriend. He reached up and ran his thumb along Blaine's jaw and whispered in a low voice, "Wouldn't you rather not talk for a while?"

"Oh Kurt," Blaine moaned. He couldn't resist pulling Kurt close to him. Blaine buried his head into Kurt's neck and just breathed in his scent. "You are so hot, " he mumbled into Kurt's soft skin. "How did I miss that all this time?"

"I don't know. You just weren't paying attention, apparently," Kurt snarked with more confidence than he felt. He didn't actually feel that sexy.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry it took me so long to see that I wanted to be with you. I should have known when you told me how you felt after the Gap Attack. Well, you didn't actually tell me how you felt but I got the picture from what you said. I was just so embarrassed by my behavior with Jeremiah and I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I was too afraid to take a chance."

"But you did and it was worth the wait."

"I had a best friend when I was at my old school. We'd been best friends since the sixth grade when we came out to each other and I thought we might be more than friends. I screwed up, Kurt. I made a huge mistake and he got really hurt by my actions. When I met you, you were just this sexy guy from another school but once we became close, I was afraid to think of you like that. I know that I act like I'm out and proud but it's just an act, Kurt. I'm just a teenage boy who doesn't know what I'm doing."

"It's OK. Me too. I didn't come out until last year and it was really hard. I can't imagine telling everyone so young the way you did."

"My dad wasn't nearly so understanding as yours was. He really wants me to be straight. He used to try to make me straight but he's finally given up."

"That's horrible. Trying to change you? How could he think that would work?"

"He's not a bad person; he just imagined a different son than I turned out to be. I'm his only son and I have three older sisters so he had high hopes."

"What happened to your best friend? Do you still keep in touch?"

Blaine's eyes clouded with hurt and regret. Kurt saw a sadness he hadn't seen in the other Blaines. He thought whatever caused it explained everything about this Blaine and he wanted to know what it was. Blaine-5 was clearly just as rich but somehow the air of privilege was missing from him. It was as if he didn't take the same things for granted.

"No. We don't talk anymore. Not since I came to Dalton," Blaine said flatly.

Kurt kissed away the uncomfortable silence. They made out until they were breathless and hard against each other. Blaine was the one to pull away as always. He rolled over on his back and sighed.

"So what will you be doing during the break? Can you come see me in Westerville?"

"I'll be filling in at my dad's shop three days next week. It's kind of a tradition. I could see you on Tuesday or Thursday. Of course, we can go out after hours. No homework or curfew so we could stay out late all week if you want to."

"Will you come have dinner with my family tomorrow night? I'd really like to introduce you."

"Would your dad be OK with that?"

"He's out of town. But you'll meet my mom and my sisters."

"OK. It's a date."

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that we found each other?" Blaine asked as he brushed a stray hair from Kurt's forehead.

"Yeah, a bunch but don't stop," Kurt answered softly. He had an overwhelming urge to tell Blaine that he loved him but he knew it was too soon. He'd been in love with this boy - well not exactly this boy - since November but they'd only been boyfriends for a few days.

Kurt's heart raced as he realized that he _could_. He could say anything to Blaine and then switch lines if it didn't go well. The heady power the thought gave him was overwhelming. He just needed to have better control. He didn't need to stop jumping to have everything; he needed to get better at controlling it. He needed better anchors and a way to be certain of a line before he jumped to it.

Later that night in his own room, Kurt decided to test his control. He'd used his ability countless times successfully to avoid things he didn't want to experience. He'd never tried to stay within a set of lines with a common split before. Sometimes it was obvious but other times, he just chose the line where the slushie hit someone else without thinking about what led to the difference. He just depended on the vague feel of close versus far to keep from losing too much.

Kurt sat in front of his vanity and took out his dice. They hadn't been here when he'd arrived a few days ago. He tried not to think about the implications of that. Instead, he just bought new ones. He rolled the first die and didn't look at it. Instead, he focused on the six universes that appeared when the die came to a stop. He held on to them, refusing to choose which one he was in at first. It was like he was in all six at the same time but he couldn't stay like that for long. He settled into one. He looked down. Two. He kept track of the other five. Trying to see only those and not anything further away. He chose one of them and looked down. Five. He did it again. This time the die was resting with a one displayed. Technically, he should be able to get back to the one with a two in no more than three more tries but it took him seven.

He was exhausted from the effort but triumphant. He'd never made it back to a line before. Not that he could be sure of. It was a ridiculously trivial difference between the lines and he'd only hung on to them for a few minutes but he was still pleased with himself. He rolled again. Four. He held on to the other five lines again as he rolled the second die. Thirty-six lines were harder to control but somehow he did. He rolled the third die and as two hundred and sixteen lines burst into his perception he lost them as his head exploded with a sharp shooting pain.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them the pain was gone. When he looked for lines, he couldn't tell them apart. There seemed to be an infinite number where he was just sitting here exactly where he was but he had no idea which one originated with his dice experiment. It was too complicated. He'd created 1296 just since he'd started with the first roll.

Kurt wasn't deterred though. He figured that he just needed more practice and maybe a better way of keeping track of his anchors. He put his experimenting aside and got ready for bed. Tomorrow he was going to meet Blaine's family!

_**20 March 2011**_

Kurt followed the directions to Blaine's house which was in a gated neighborhood outside of Westerville. He wondered why Blaine lived at Dalton when he'd have such a short commute to his house. The house was huge. A mansion, really. Kurt already knew that the Andersons were rich but the sight of the house really brought it home. Blaine's father was a hedge fund manager who had created his company with money he'd inherited from his real estate tycoon father.

"Hi, you must be Kurt. Come on in. I'm Blaine's mother."

"Please to meet you Mrs. Anderson."

"Oh, no need to be so formal. You can all me Linda. Come on, I'll take you to Blaine. How was your drive? You didn't get lost did you?"

"No, ma'am, I have GPS. Plus, Blaine's directions were perfect."

Kurt looked around as they walked. The home was spectacular. Marble floors. Classic furniture that was obviously expensive but not overly ornate.

"Oh, thank you. I really can't take credit though. I have no sense of style at all. I hired a decorator when we moved in. The place is really much too big now that the girls are rarely home but one must keep up appearances," she joked.

Kurt hesitated but she was laughing so he laughed too. As they walked along he heard Blaine's voice singing the familiar words of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream with...someone. Kurt walked in to see Blaine dancing and singing with a little boy, no more than six he guessed. The little boy enthusiastically belted out the words as he matched Blaine's dance step for step.

Kurt clapped for the duo when they reached their flamboyant finish.

"Hi, Kurt," his boyfriend called with a grin on his face. He scooped up the little boy and brought him over. "Say hi to my nephew, Carson. Carson, this is Kurt. He's my boyfriend," Blaine finished proudly. Carson shyly buried his head on Blaine's chest. "He's a little shy," explained Blaine.

"So are you boys hungry? Anything I should know, Kurt? We're having chicken parmesan but it that's a problem, I can fix something else for you."

"No, ma'am. That sounds wonderful."

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I'll leave you to it then," she declared as she turned and left.

No sooner had she disappear than a young dark haired woman arrived. The resemblance to Blaine was striking.

"There's my baby," she said holding her arms out for Carson. "You must be Kurt," she said as she held a sleepy Carson to her. "I'm Blaine's sister, Brianna," she said holding her hand out for him to shake. He took it and shook her hand firmly. "And you've met Carson already. It's good to finally meet the famous Kurt Hummel. Blaine has told us so much about you."

"Don't believe it," he joked. "I'm really quite nice."

She laughed and said, "I'm sure you are, to have charmed my brother so. I need to put Caleb down for a nap. I'll see you at dinner?" She didn't wait for an answer and scurried out the door with the half asleep boy.

"So," said Blaine nervously. "You've met half of my family. What do you think so far?"

"They seem very nice. This house is impressive. I mean, wow, you could fit all of Dalton in this place."

"Yeah, it's kind of crazy. Isn't it? My family are just like everyone else, though. I swear, they aren't crazy eccentrics."

"It's OK to be rich, Blaine. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Come on, I'll give you a tour while we're waiting for dinner. You'll meet my other two sisters at dinner. Brianna is the oldest. She's a lawyer so watch out. She can get a little intense if you fall into the trap of arguing with her so just don't. Agree with everything she says and you'll be fine."

Blaine gave Kurt a tour that included his fabulous bedroom that was about twice as big as his dorm room and had it's own luxurious full bathroom. Once they were in Blaine's bedroom, Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine close.

"We're in your bedroom," he said seductively.

"We are," agreed Blaine with a smile. He loved this new flirty Kurt. Every since they'd kissed earlier this week, Kurt seemed down right sultry. Their lips met for a hungry kiss. When they parted, Kurt ran his lips along Blaine's jaw and down to his neck. He took a soft piece of skin between his lips and sucked softly, at first, eliciting a moan from Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt tighter moaning, "Oh Kurt, that feels...amazing. You should stop or it will leave a mark."

Kurt just made an excited noise and sucked harder. _A mark on Blaine was just perfect. Absolutely perfect._ Kurt pull away and inspected his handiwork. He ran his thumb across the purplish irregular shape on Blaine's neck and whispered, "Perfect. Just perfect."

Blaine smiled. "Are you marking your territory? I should be offended but it's kind of hot."

Kurt smile triumphantly. _It will be there for days._

"We should head downstairs now," insisted Blaine.

As they walked out of the room and down the hall they were greeted by another young woman with a striking resemblance to Blaine. A little younger than Brianna, she introduced herself to Kurt as Jordan.

"It's good to meet you Kurt. How's my baby brother treating you?"

Kurt mumbled something noncommittal and looked at the nearest lines. He focused on the mark on Blaine's neck. _There. _He and Blaine - Blaine with the hickey clearly marking him as the right one - were standing in the same place but Jordan was just rounding the corner down the hall. Something had delayed her just a few seconds. Kurt didn't care what. He jumped just because he could. For no other reason and it was empowering.

Kurt smiled as Jordan introduced herself a second time. The three of them headed down to the dining room together. As Kurt stared a the mark he left on Blaine's neck, he wanted to reach over and touch it. _You're mine and I can't lose you._

At dinner, Kurt met Blaine's youngest sister, Skylar. She was a college student at Ohio State. Jordan was a graduate student at Vanderbilt and they were both home for spring break. They all made small talk during dinner and Kurt really liked Blaine's family. They were smart, funny, and very accepting of Kurt. There was no hint that they didn't approve of Blaine having a boyfriend.

At the end of the evening, Kurt and Blaine stood by Kurt's car, alternating between talking, saying goodnight, and making out. They'd said good night about six times so far.

"Blaine, I really liked your mom and sisters. Do you think they liked me?"

"They loved you. I knew they would. How could they not? You're adorable."

"Why isn't your dad here?"

"He's in New York, on business."

"Is he the reason that you live at Dalton? I've been wondering because it's such a short commute for you."

"Yeah. Before I transferred to Dalton, he said some things to me and we had a falling out. He tries but it's just too hard for us to live together. It's too painful for both of us. I'm just not the son that he'd hoped for and I never will be. I've tried. We've both tried but there are some things that are hard to unsay. No matter how sorry you are after."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I know I'm lucky to have the dad I have. Maybe eventually things will be different between the two of you."

"Thanks."

They held each other for some time saying nothing before Kurt finally said goodnight for real and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**24 March 2011**_

"Dad! I'm not going to be drinking. I promise. I don't drink - it's dangerous. We just want to see the band."

It was dangerous but Kurt didn't mean it the way Burt understood it. He couldn't even get gas at the dentist because when he was under the influence he jumped randomly. Kurt was just glad that he had never jumped in his sleep.

"That's very mature of you, Kurt. If you mean it. I guess you're growing up and I'm going to have to get used to the idea that you have a boyfriend now. I don't like it but I have to accept it. Just remember your curfew and I will be waiting up for you."

"We don't even have school, why do I have a curfew? It's a long drive back from Columbus and Blaine's mom said it would be fine for me to sleep over."

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you sleep with your boyfriend. No."

"His mother and three sisters will all be there."

"No. And I'll be checking to make sure you haven't been drinking."

"Fine."

There was huge crowd when they arrived at Skully's. Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, and Nick waited impatiently in line.

"I can't believe that we are going to see Watershed!" exclaimed Jeff.

"They're checking IDs," whispered Kurt worriedly.

"Don't sweat it," assured Nick. "Torri swore that our IDs were perfect. We'll get in."

Kurt didn't care for the band or the club scene but he wanted to have fun with Blaine and his friends. He and Blaine had spent as much time as they could together the past week cementing their bond as boyfriends. Making out had progressed more quickly than Kurt had expected but he didn't regret it. It might seem a little slutty for a girl to jerk her boyfriend off the first week together but they were both teenage boys. Their make-out sessions got so steamy that it was either jerk each other off or excuse themselves to take care of things alone. After a few sessions, they's both realized that was just silly. Besides, once the sexual tension was relieved (temporally), they could concentrate on just being together which they both enjoyed.

Most of their Dalton friends were busy for spring break but Nick was staying with Jeff for the break and when the two had called to suggest the outing, Blaine had been excited to accept. Kurt had discovered that this version of Nick and Jeff had only been together since January. He couldn't help but wonder why it had taken them so long in this timeline when they'd been living together at Dalton since their freshman year.

As they approached the door, Kurt noticed that the bouncer was checking IDs carefully. He didn't care about getting in but it was as good a time as any to practice his control. He'd spent time practicing and devising anchors. He'd sorted his jewelry into a three by six grid with each piece representing a roll of one of his dice. He'd always used his dice as a milestone before but this way he could take the results with him as an anchor instead. It was much better than taking his chances and checking later. After all, what good was knowing if you couldn't do anything about it?

It was a safe practice run because he didn't think he'd even be here at Skully's in any universe that split before he and Blaine got together. Kurt focused on watching the closest time lines as they approached the bouncer. There were so many people making choices that it was overwhelming. He could handle it though. He wasn't actually trying to track or hang on to any of them. He was just keeping an eye out in case they were rejected at the door and he had a chance to change that.

He saw his chance. They were moving a littler faster in that line for some reason and as the bouncer checked Kurt's ID, he wasn't paying attention. There was a girl right behind Kurt and she leaned over and flashed her cleavage just as Kurt handed the bouncer his ID. The distracted man just waved him through. Kurt confidently leapt. He didn't know for sure that he'd needed to but he could see some lines where he didn't get in.

They found a table near the stage and ordered some food. They didn't push their luck by ordering any alcohol.

"So Nick, why are you in Ohio? Don't you usually go home?" asked Blaine.

"It's my mom's turn and she didn't really care. I asked to stay with Jeff and she agreed to let me."

"You're lucky your parents don't mind that you live with you're boyfriend," commented Kurt.

"They don't know," Nick replied. "They know that Jeff is my best friend but they don't know that we're together. Jeff's parents know and they don't mind. We just found each other and I don't want to push my luck. "

"What took you so long?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Jeff.

"You've been living together for years. What took you so long to realize that you were in love?"

"Oh, that. I guess we were even more clueless than the two of you."

Blaine laughed.

"Yes, I'm known for my clueless behavior, right?" Blaine and Jeff laughed together at what seemed to be an inside joke.

"Seriously, I'm just glad the two of you finally got it together. I'm sorry that it took Pavarotti's death but I was really happy the day Blaine asked for a duet with you, Kurt," commented Jeff.

"Yes," agreed Nick. "Jeff is a huge Klaine fan. He'd never admit it but it's true."

Kurt laughed.

"Really? That's our couple name? I didn't realize we had one already."

"Couple name? We have a couple name?" asked Blaine.

"Or course we do," Kurt replied. "You know like Finchel is Rachel and Finn. Brittany and Santana are Brittana. Don't tell them, though. They think no one knows that they're are together."

"Wait, aren't Sam and Santana dating? And Artie and Brittany?"

"You are so naive, Blaine."

"Why is it Klaine?" asked Blaine. "I mean that just Blaine with a K. That doesn't sound very couplely."

"Because Blurt just sounds gross," replied Jeff. "We're Niff, by the way."

"Neff," corrected Nick.

"No, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Niff," insisted Jeff.

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Kurt laughed and put his arm around Blaine.

"Welcome to the world of coupledom."

"I like it," said Blaine punctuating his remark with a kiss.

They enjoyed the night and Kurt made it home without incident.

_**April 2011**_

In April, Kurt and Blaine fell into a routine. It was a good routine. They'd spend the day at Dalton flirting and just being in love. They would have a heavy make-out session in Blaine's room followed by studying, dinner, a movie, or just hanging out. The Warblers continued singing for the boys of Dalton and did a few fund raisers for charities. Sometimes, Blaine would come to Lima for the evening to hang out with Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel. Being friends with Rachel was one of the strangest things in the line for Kurt. He was used to all sorts of things changing including relationships but friendship with Rachel? That was a new one.

Kurt continued to practice jumping. He became an expert at moving between two lines that he created by flipping a coin. He flipped the coin and settled into the heads line automatically. He was proud of developing that talent. He could actually choose the line as he created it. There was a short timeless period when he felt like he was in both the heads and the tails universe. Or perhaps, it was like he was in neither - he was in some sort in between state. He couldn't hold it long. If he didn't chose, then he'd settle in one anyway. He practiced holding onto the tails universe while he was in the heads one. Eventually he would leap to the tails line. Kurt extended the time between flipping the coin and jumping to the tails universe with each practice until he could do it fifteen minutes later. That didn't seem like a long time but it was in the quantum world. In reality, by then, there were an infinite number of universes spawned from each of the two he'd created so it was like hanging on to one thread as more and more threads were added to a tapestry.

With the six sided die, it was harder but he practiced that too. He thought that he should be able to keep track of the number on the die and jump to a specific one but he never managed it. He could always get to it eventually but it was by random jumping. Kurt discovered that he had better luck if he paired the die rolls with something less abstract like a piece of jewelry. He'd put the piece that corresponded to the roll on his person and then he could successfully leap to the universe to where he was wearing a specific piece. He got very good at it after some practice. Kurt wasn't sure any of this had a useful application when he was making choices that mattered but he practiced anyway.

When Santana started scheming to get Kurt to come back to McKinley, he was ready to return. The daily commute was stressful and the allure of competing in Nationals was irresistible so he transferred back despite the pain it caused Blaine. He adjusted quickly enough. Blaine spent more time at Kurt's house and hanging out with Kurt's friends after the transfer. They didn't see each other every day during the week but it was enough. It wasn't ideal but it was enough.

_**10 May 2011**_

Kurt was excited about prom. It was his dream to go to prom with his boyfriend and dance like any other couple. He hadn't thought that he'd ever be able to but things were calm at McKinley. With the new reformed Dave Karofsky, Kurt's life was the best it had ever been. He just needed to officially ask his boyfriend. He couldn't imagine that Blaine might not want to go.

"Give me your hand. Blaine Warbler, will you go to junior prom with me?"

"Prom?"

"It'll be the social event of the season," Kurt said excitedly. Then he noticed the expression on Blaine's face. "You don't want to go to prom with me?"

"No, no, no, of course, of course I want to go with you! It's just…prom."

"What about prom, Blaine?"

"At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance, and…I had just come out. So I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys, um, beat the living crap out of us."

"I…I-I'm so sorry."

Kurt had been with Blaine-5 for two months and despite being able to determine that the split between Blaine-4 and Blaine-5 had happened sometime before Blaine had come to Dalton, he'd never found out what exactly that defining moment was. He had no doubt now that this incident was it. It hadn't happened to the others. He was sure it wasn't just that Blaine had never talked about it before. This Blaine had a pain and sadness that Kurt finally understood.

"I'm…I'm out and I'm proud and all, this is just still a bit of a sore spot."

"This is perfect. You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine. We could do it together. But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you uncomfortable at all, we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead."

"I am crazy about you." Kurt heart soared at the words.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes. You and I are going to the prom."

_**12 May 2011**_

When Burt and Blaine ganged up on him regarding his perfect prom outfit, Kurt was livid. His dad, he understood. Burt didn't get fashion and he didn't get Kurt. The man had worn a powder blue tux with a ruffled shirt and a big velour bowtie! Of course, he didn't get the look Kurt was going for.

Kurt had said that he understood if Blaine didn't want to go but he didn't really. He threw himself face down on the bed and buried his head into his pillow. Blaine followed him into the room and sat on the floor by the bed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I love your kilt. I do. You look fantastic."

"Go away."

"Don't be like that. Look at me."

Kurt didn't look up.

"You know those boots are so sexy." Blaine leaned in and whispered into Kurt's ear, "When you twirled around the way you did, I couldn't take my eyes off of your ass. I'm so hard; I can barely think of anything but what you have under that kilt."

Kurt finally met his boyfriend's yes and smiled.

"You have a filthy mind and a filthy mouth, Blaine."

"Do you want to see what I can do with my filthy mouth?" Blaine asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No," said Kurt sitting up. "No, I want to know why you are so afraid."

"I told you."

"There's more, isn't there? That's not going to happen to us. I have friends and my bother. They aren't going to let that happen. Tell me what happened, Blaine. It was worse than you've let on, wasn't it? What happened to your friend? He's the one you told me about before, isn't he? The one that you wanted to be more than friends with."

"Yeah. Like I said, we'd been best friends since the sixth grade. When we came out to each other, I thought we'd be more. I think maybe he wanted that too but we never had a chance. The daily taunting and harassment was bad enough but we went to the dance anyway. We were so stupid. _I_ was so stupid. I wanted to go. It was bad, Kurt. There was so much blood and pain and I couldn't do anything. They were all bigger and there were so many of them. I couldn't protect him. We both ended up in the hospital but he got the worst of it. I had some broken bones but they healed. He'll never be the same, Kurt. They hit him so hard, over and over again. He had severe brain damage and he'll never have a normal life. He can walk and talk but he gets confused so easily. He can't read any more. It all my fault Kurt. It happened because I wanted to flaunt being gay in front of everyone."

Tears were falling down Blaine's face. Kurt took his boyfriend's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault. It isn't. How do you know they wouldn't have done that after school even if you hadn't gone to the dance? How do you know what they would have done? They were capable of that so they did it. Don't blame yourself."

"Even my father blamed me."

"What?"

"He said I ruined Shaun's life. That I murdered him with my perverted desires. He said that Shaun's mother would still have her son if I weren't such a..."

"He's wrong. You know he's wrong, Blaine. You have to know that."

"He said that I was a filthy perverted faggot and if I hadn't been thinking with my dick, no one would have been hurt," Blaine managed to choke out through his tears.

"And you said your father wasn't a bad person? What kind of father says that to his son? After getting beaten like that? You loved Shaun, didn't you? It happened to you, too. How could anyone say those things when you went through it, too?"

Blaine couldn't answer so Kurt took him in his arms and pulled him onto the bed with him. They lay together without talking for a long while. Kurt occasionally made comforting noises but there was nothing more to be said. He hated his useless power more than ever in that moment. There was absolutely nothing he could do to spare Blaine this pain. He could only find a different one that never had to endure this but he couldn't take it away from this Blaine. It still happened.

They went to the prom and they conquered their fears together. Kurt owned the crown that was supposed to be an insult. He took their taunt and turned it into an honor. It hurt like hell but he didn't run and neither did Blaine.

_**25 May 2011**_

The New Directions checked into the hotel for National and with just two days before their first elimination round, they were completely unprepared. Not only had they not rehearsed but they didn't even have a set list.

Kurt was too excited about the prospect of being in New York to care. He wanted to win and Mr. Shue had assured them that they had a real chance at it. They had talent on their side so they spent the first day site seeing instead of writing. Mr. Shue was completely MIA anyway so it was impossible to take their so called lock down seriously. They spent time people watching in Central Park. Of course, for Kurt people watching took on a different aspect from everyone else. He picked out a man walking along minding his own business and saw in another line that he stopped to take a call, in another, he barely dodged a run in with a bicycle messenger as he was texting, one more he _didn't_ dodge the messenger. That probably ruined his whole day in that line and yet in Kurt's line, he just kept walking. Kurt wondered if his entire life might have been changed by that run in with the bike. Kurt could do the same thing in Ohio but some how watching people in New York was a whole new level of fun.

_**27 May 2011**_

They all stared at the ranking board in disbelief. Twelfth place. In hindsight, they should have been grateful they were ranked that high. They were used to pulling things together at the last minute and had no work ethic or guidance to speak of. Kurt knew it in his head but he was heartsick at the loss. He stared at the board looking for higher placement but in all the lines he could see, New Directions was even lower on the board. He couldn't see anything higher. He didn't dare jump anyway. He couldn't unless he was sure he wouldn't lose Blaine.

Then he saw it. The Warblers. They were listed number six on the board. He looked up from the board and he was drawn to the line like a magnet. There was Blaine and Kurt was with him. Blaine threw his arms around the alternate Kurt and leaned in to kiss him. Kurt didn't think. If he'd had, he wouldn't have done it. If he'd thought, he knew he _shouldn't_ have done it. It was just a lousy trophy as Blaine had told him. But he didn't think, he leapt and found himself in Blaine's arms a fraction of a second before Blaine's lips met his. He kissed his boyfriend back enthusiastically only to be shocked when Blaine pushed him away, shaking his head, eyes wide with surprise.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered shaking his head. "We can't. _Jeff_. I'm sorry."

Before Kurt could reply, Nick pulled Kurt out of Blaine's arms with a glare. Kurt looked around and saw all the other Warblers still hugging each other and clapping each other on the back, seeming to be unaware of the drama. Just then Jeff arrived with a bag of pretzels in his hand.

"Guys! You were supposed to wait for me before looking! I take it we placed?"

"Of course, we placed sweetie," said Blaine putting his arm around his boyfriend. Jeff leaned down and kissed Blaine. Kurt felt sick. How could he have been so stupid? Kurt slowly became aware of Nick's tightening grip on his arm as the boy dragged him away from the rest of the Warblers.

"What did you think you were doing, Hummel?"

"Blaine kissed me. You can't blame me for that."

"That's not what it looked like to me. Jeff is my best friend and I'm not going to stand idly by while you try to steal his boyfriend. I don't get it, Kurt. You don't even like Blaine. You're always whining about what a diva he is and how he gets all the solos. What's your game?"

"I don't have a game," Kurt hissed. "What is your deal? Why do you care so much about Jeff's feelings? Is it because you're in love with him? Maybe I'd be doing you a favor by breaking them up."

Kurt was just guessing but he didn't believe Nick could be so different that he didn't love Jeff. Something had gone wrong in this universe that they weren't together but he was sure it must be true. But as soon as he said it, he saw the truth in Nick's eyes. He'd hit a nerve. Kurt shook Nick off of his arm and turned back to the Warblers. He tried looking for the line he'd just come from but he knew it was too late. There were too many lines with the New Directions here and without Blaine to anchor him, he couldn't see clearly enough to choose. He was stuck here. He'd lost the boy that he loved for a fucking trophy.

_Maybe not_ he thought as he watched Jeff and Blaine together. Blaine had kissed him after all. There must be something going on between them.

"Warblers, Warblers, listen up," announced Wes. "We did fine today but we still have to make the top five in tomorrow's elimination. You're free tonight but I want everyone in the lobby at 7:30 am sharp. We need to rehearse for tomorrow afternoon's set. In the mean time, enjoy our win and stay out of trouble."

Thad sidled up to Kurt and said with a grin, "Come on, let's go get dinner, we can't be late tonight."

"We're going out to dinner?"

"Well, we're not ordering room service again."

Kurt did what he did best in these situations. He went along until he could get his bearings. He knew this line had to have split from the last one before Regionals back in March. How much further than that he'd have to so some research to find out. In the meantime, he just followed Thad's lead. They went to the room that they shared and changed out of their uniforms for dinner before catching a cab. Thad dressed in an expensive but conservative suit.

Thad chattered on as they sat in the posh restaurant they'd taken a cab too. Kurt got the impression the he and Thad were close in this universe, which was somehow less strange than being friends with Rachel.

"Don't you think we really delivered today, Kurt? I think our performance was stellar."

"I'm sure that we doo oped behind Blaine perfectly."

"Angel, don't be like that."

_Angel?_

Thad took Kurt's hand and said, "You know I can't give you solos just because you're my boyfriend." Then he brought Kurt's hand to his lips and Kurt nearly jumped just to avoid enduring it. He was Thad's boyfriend? He couldn't imagine how that had happened. He was so uptight. So...straitlaced. Kurt was in a bizarro universe. It had to happen eventually. This was his punishment.

"Kurt, what's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you."

"Blaine. Blaine is bothering me," Kurt answered truthfully. Thad had opened up the topic of Blaine's solos so he figured it was a safe topic.

"This isn't just about the solos is it?"

"What do you think?"

Thad smiled and kissed Kurt's hand again.

"I think you are beautiful when you get paranoid and jealous. I've told you a million times that I'm over Blaine. I just give him solos because it's what's best for the Warblers. I have to think of the team."

Kurt latched on to this information. The line wasn't so different after all.

"But you were in love with him. How do I know that you don't still feel that way?"

"It was just a crush. A silly crush that evaporated the minute you walked into my life, Kurt. The day you came into Dalton on that adorable spying mission was the best day of my life. I forgot about Blaine the minute I laid eyes on you."

"The minute? Are you saying you believe in love at first sight? How romantic."

"Maybe, it wasn't until you poured your heart out to me over coffee," he countered with a smile. Then his expression turned serious. "But I mean it. I love you, Kurt. Only you. I promise."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He supposed he should say it back but he couldn't. He loved Blaine. It was clear that he and Thad had a history here but he just couldn't feel it.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Thad enthused, ignoring Kurt failure to return his I love you.

"Of course I am," chirped Kurt hoping that wasn't some kind of sexual insinuation.

"I know. Front row seats to Wicked! It's my favorite musical," Thad beamed.

"Mine too!" exclaimed Kurt actually meaning his words for once.

"Look at the time. We'd better get the check and get out of here."

By the end of the play the two boys were crying unabashedly. Thad put his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt obliged him by putting his arm around the older boy. They both knew the entire play by heart but that didn't stop them from being moved by it. When the lights came up, Thad pulled away, took a handkerchief from his pocket and attempted to regain some composure.

"It's OK, everyone was crying," Kurt assured him.

Thad leaned in a whispered, "You're so beautiful right now."

To Kurt's relief, he didn't try to kiss him. Thad didn't seem to be one for PDA.

"And now for the best part," promised Thad.

"How can it get better?"

"We're going back stage to meet the cast."

He squealed. Kurt couldn't help it. Meeting the cast of Wicked. How could he not enjoy it? It was a talent he had - accepting the line he was in and living in the moment. He was always able to let go of what he'd lost quickly. He would go insane otherwise.

Apparently, Thad was a VIP because they were expected back stage. The cast members introduced themselves and Kurt gushed enthusiastically about their performances, the play, and New York. He didn't even know what he was saying half the time.

"Defying Gravity is my favorite song of all time," Kurt explained.

"You should hear him sing it," said Thad proudly. "He sang for his audition for our glee club, the Warblers. He has the voice of an angel."

"Really? You can hit a high F?" asked Teal, the actress who played Elphaba.

"I can," Kurt said confidently.

"Every time?"

"_Every_ time," he insisted.

"Let's hear it then, kid. I want to see this. You can sing it on the stage."

"Stop teasing the boy, T," said Richard.

"I'll do," said Kurt breathlessly. "I swear that I can do it. Just give me a chance." His eyes were bright and shining. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He was going to sing Defying Gravity for the cast. It was better than singing For Good with Rachel. It had just been the two of them.

He stepped out on the stage and began singing when the music cued up. He hit the high F without a thought. It just came out pure and perfect like the moment.

"Well, good thing for me that there isn't a demand for boys playing Elphaba," joked Teal. "You're talented, kid. You're gonna be a star some day."

Kurt barely remembered the ride back to the hotel.

"So that was better than breakfast at Tiffany's, wasn't it?" asked Thad as he hung his jacket in the closet.

Apparently, they'd done that too. Of course they had. Kurt was beginning to appreciate that he had a great deal in common with Thad. Perhaps it wasn't that surprising that they were together.

"I'm going to shower first if that's OK with you."

"Sure," agreed Kurt distractedly.

Thad embraced him laying soft kisses on his face then kissed Kurt gently on the lips. He did his best to respond but there was no spark. It wasn't anything like the electric thrill he felt when he kissed Blaine. "You were amazing tonight. I don't think I've ever heard that sung more beautifully."

"You're just saying that because I'm your boyfriend," Kurt teased.

"No. I just wish the Warblers could showcase your voice. You are better than Blaine. It's just...show choir isn't just about who has the better voice. I wish it were so pure."

"Don't worry about that. I understand. Go take your shower."

Kurt found his laptop while Thad was in the shower a began piecing together the history of this line. He sat at the desk, occasionally eying the king sized bed nervously. He was going to be sleeping with another boy for the first time in his life and it was Thad. What if they were having sex? He was just going to have to plead headache because he just _couldn't. _He wasn't going to lose his virginity to a boy he didn't even know. He and Blaine had gotten as far as blow-jobs but he wasn't ready more and when he was, it would be with someone he loved. Hopefully, Blaine.

Thad came out of the bathroom in blue silk pajamas. At least, he wasn't naked, thought Kurt with relief. He came over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug.

"We should get some sleep. It's really important that we bring our best game. I know you need to do your skin care routine so do you mind if I go ahead and take a sleeping pill? I'm never going to get to sleep tonight without it."

"Of course, I don't mind," Kurt agreed with relief. "Do what you need to. You are absolutely right. We need to focus on the competition and nothing else."

Thad's expression was unreadable but Kurt thought he was a little suspicious. Hopefully, he'd just chalk Kurt's strangeness up to nerves. Thad got into bed, took his pill, pulled a sleep mask over his eyes and headphones over his ears. Apparently, he had trouble sleeping.

Kurt finished his own nightly routine and slipped into the bed on the other side. He continued his research into the line he was stuck with. Apparently, he and Thad had been together since November. Kurt guessed that somehow, when he'd gone to coffee with the Warblers, it had been Thad instead of Blaine who had bonded with him. He wasn't as far off from Blaine-5 as he'd feared. The split seemed to be some time after the beginning of the current school year which meant he was in a line with a Blaine that had been through the beating. Carol and Burt were married. He looked through the wedding pictures and they were very similar to the ones in the previous line. The differences were subtle but apparent. Burt and Carol had gotten married in November as they had in the last line. Finn and Rachel were together.

He delved into Nick, Jeff, and Blaine's history and discovered that Blaine and Jeff had been dating since mid-September. Even if he'd met Blaine the day he went to spy on the Warblers, he'd already been in a relationship so, of course, they hadn't become close.

Finally, he dared to look at pictures of himself with Thad. It looked like they were happy together. It unnerved him to think about this alternate life. He didn't remember it and he'd never really been able to wrap his head around the intractable question - what happened to the Kurt who been living it before he got here? And worse, what happen when he left? Yeah, some things were just better left unexamined.

Kurt had two courses of action before him. Make it through the competition, then look for a line where he and Blaine were together once he returned to Lima or...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**28 May 2011**_

Kurt woke up disorientated and confused. He was lying against something warm...some_one_ warm. He slowly became aware that he was lying draped across Thad's chest as Thad was gently stroking his hair. Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at the older boy. Thad smiled brightly at him.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Hardly. I need to fix my hair and get dressed."

Thad kissed him and laughed. He'd obviously been up and come back to bed because he tasted like toothpaste.

"And I probably have morning breath."

"You're so adorable in the morning. I love watching you wake up," he said, reminding Kurt that this was a regular occurrence. Actually, he wasn't sure of that but he suspected that he'd spent the night with Thad before. He seemed to act as if having Kurt in his bed was no big deal.

"How long have you been awake?" Kurt asked as he sat up and stretched.

"You know I don't sleep much. The sleeping pill helped but I've been awake for hours now."

Kurt glanced at the clock.

"I'd better start getting ready if we're to meet everyone at 7:30. Are we going to have time for breakfast?"

"I've already ordered some from room service. It should be here soon."

Kurt got into his uniform quickly and started working on his hair. They ate breakfast together sitting on the bed. Wheat toast, poached egg, and a grapefruit for Kurt. Obviously, Thad knew his breakfast preferences. He wondered if he'd been living with Thad in the dorm at Dalton or if he'd been commuting. Either way, the school year was over. He just needed to make it through the weekend and he'd be back in his own bed at home. Alone.

"I'm going to miss this," commented Thad sadly.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast with you. And waking up with you in my bed."

Well, that answered that question.

After breakfast, Thad insisted on kissing him and hugging him before they headed out. Kurt returned his affections as best he could. They had a competition and now wasn't the time to make any changes. He'd deal with it tomorrow. He had a perfect excuse to resist any sexual advances. They needed to focus on winning. Besides, from what he could tell, Thad had a great deal of affection for him but he didn't seem to be very sexual.

Thad pulled back and stroked his face with what seemed to be sadness but he didn't say anything. Kurt was sure he wasn't fooling him but he knew from experience that people would rather pretend that things were OK even when they knew that they weren't. He just had to say familiar things and act as if he remembered what everyone else did.

They arrived a little early and had to wait for the rest of the Warblers to assemble. Blaine showed up last. Kurt was pleased to see Nick and Jeff arrived together. He wasn't naive enough to think nothing was going on between two teenaged boys that had been dating for eight months but at least they weren't rooming together. Even better was the way Jeff and Nick interacted. Just like they always did in every line that he'd known them. He had the advantage of knowing how things could be but he was just going to have to get everyone to see that they were with the wrong boy.

"Everyone is here so let's get started," announced Wes. Kurt wondered how he managed it without his gavel. "This afternoon, the ten semi-finalists will perform to determine the final five finalists. We're only ranked sixth in the semi-finals so we have to do better. I don't have to tell you what's at stake. Making it into the finals will be victory enough even if we don't win, place, or show. However, I think we have what it takes to wrest the championship trophy from Vocal Adrenaline's hands. Alright, let's go."

They rehearsed Misery until Blaine said he needed a break. Kurt didn't know his steps but luckily he wasn't a featured dancer. Jeff kept on him about it anyway. As the boys stood around having juice or water, Kurt watched Nick and Jeff. They were laughing and carrying on about something they were watching on Jeff's phone. Kurt smiled. This was going to be easy.

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted Kurt's thoughts.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"About what, Blaine?" Kurt said with a flirty smile.

"You know what."

"No, tell me," Kurt teased.

"Be serious. That kiss was a mistake. It can't happen again."

"By 'that kiss', do you mean the time you kissed me?" Kurt replied innocently.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen," insisted Blaine.

"As in your lips accidentally fell on mine?"

"We placed in the top ten and I just meant to hug you. You know, in celebration of our win. You were...you were right there. And...Jeff...Jeff had gone to get a snack...so..."

"So in conclusion, your boyfriend wasn't there so you planted one on me but only to celebrate placing in the top ten. And it can never happen again. But it was a total accident," snarked Kurt smugly.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," admitted Blaine weakly. "I'm _with_ Jeff. I can't...I just can't, OK?"

"Are you sure you're with Jeff? Looks like to me, he's with Nick," commented Kurt looking over at the two boys in question.

"They're best friends. So they spend time together."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Nick is straight."

"And what do you and Jeff do together?"

Blaine blushed and looked down. Kurt felt a pang of jealousy but he pushed on.

"Besides that."

Blaine gave him a guarded look and glanced over to Jeff and Nick.

"We spend time together," he said defensively. "It isn't just sex."

Kurt just smiled. They rehearsed until Jeff was satisfied with the choreography. Their vocals were already perfect. After that, they were free until the performance so Kurt and Thad had lunch at Tavern on the Green and did a little site seeing. They performed at four and found out at seven that they'd made into the finalists. The Warblers were ecstatic. Not only were they in the top but the reigning champions, Vocal Adrenaline, weren't. That meant the championship was wide open. The Warblers went out together for a celebratory dinner after which Wes reminded them not to get too cocky and get plenty of rest before their final performance.

Back in their room, the moment Kurt had been dreading arrived. He'd hoped to put it off until after the final performance but he couldn't. Thad initiated a serious make-out session. No more soft sweet butterfly kisses. As the kisses deepened, tongue was used, and hands started roaming, Kurt became increasingly more uncomfortable. He was trying to think of an excuse when Thad beat him to it.

"What's wrong, Kurt? You've been so distant. Last night you didn't even..." Thad paused to regroup before continuing. "It's like you aren't even here. Please just tell me what's wrong."

Kurt looked into Thad's eyes and felt like shit. He just couldn't fake loving him no matter how bad he felt. There was no use putting it off because Thad wasn't buying it. Kurt pulled Thad close to him and squeezed him tight to buy some time. He buried his head into Thad's shoulder to hide his eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant. I'm just sad because everything is changing between us. You're graduating and I'm going back to Lima," Kurt guessed. It was a safe bet that it was something they'd discussed before and it might sidetrack Thad from his interest in getting romantic. It was likely a point of contention between them because long distant relationships were rarely a good idea.

"I knew something was wrong. I promise, we can make it work, angel. I love you and that isn't going to change when I go to Harvard in the fall. We have all summer to figure out how to make it work."

Kurt started looking for lines, hoping that in one of them Thad had to decided to try and sleep instead of initiating sex. What Kurt saw was...different. It was like watching porn except he was the star. In every line that was close, Kurt and Thad were in various stages of making love. And they were making love, that was clear too. It wasn't just sex.

In some lines, they were just undressing each other but with obvious passion. In others, they were on the bed already. It was fascinating. Based on the ease they seemed to have with each other, Kurt guessed that they'd done this many times.

Kurt figured that he was right about the long distance relationship not working. This was probably one of their last nights together. Maybe _the_ last. He was sad that he didn't remember loving this boy. He could tell from just the way that he'd behaved the past two days that Thad had been a wonderful boyfriend. Who was he to ruin what should be a romantic night in New York for a boy who was so obviously in love? He had stolen this Kurt's life. Thad had a boyfriend who loved him one minute and the next he was stuck with a Kurt who didn't even remember him.

He'd never thought about it that way before. Kurt had never even considered the impact his jumping had on the lives of people who knew and loved him. To be fair, his father was always his father and that never changed. He'd never had a boyfriend before so maybe it was the new territory that made him think these things. For whatever reason, he realized that he had stolen something precious from Thad and it wasn't right.

Kurt pulled back from Thad and gave him an alluring smile.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't even being thinking about things like that right now. Let's just enjoy the moment. We'll talk about our future later."

Thad was eager to believe everything was OK. Kurt let himself just live in the moment as he helped Thad out of his clothes and shed his own. He and Blaine had spent many hours naked, exploring each other with hands and mouths, so Kurt was much less shy about his body than he'd once been. He took his cues from Thad who knew Kurt's body very well. Kurt followed the lead the other Kurts, who were more confident than he was. He'd never done anything like this before. It was rather surreal watching himself make love to a boy at the same time he was doing it. Kurt hadn't thought much about whether he'd be a top or bottom because he and Blaine hadn't been ready to go so far. He discovered that with Thad at least, he was definitely top. Kurt thought that should have made it easier for him but Kurt was actually more afraid of messing up and hurting the older boy. Judging by Thad's reactions to his attentions, he did just fine. Eventually, Kurt was able to let go of the other time lines and just give himself over to the physical sensations. After that, it wasn't difficult at all.

Afterward, Kurt lay on his back, holding Thad close to him. The older boy was boneless and relaxed like Kurt had never seen him before. His head rested on Kurt's chest with a smile on his face.

"I think I might sleep like this," Thad murmured.

"Yeah? No mask or headphones?"

"Not tonight. Even if I don't sleep, I want to stay like this. Listening to your heartbeat, feeling your skin, your hands. I love you so much, Kurt. You're my angel. I know it seems silly but everything got better the day I met you."

"I love you, too," Kurt lied. The lie slipped easily off his tongue in his post climactic haze. He felt good and it was easy to imagine that he meant it. It was easy to imagine the history that led to this moment.

_**29 May 2011**_

Kurt woke up spooning Thad. Kurt knew he was an insomniac and it seemed a shame to wake him - he seemed so peaceful. On the other hand, Thad was just as ambitious and competitive as Kurt and he'd be eager to start the day that could end in the Warblers taking home a national trophy.

"Thad," Kurt said gently. "It's time to wake up."

Thad'd eyes fluttered open and he clutched Kurt's hand in his.

"Umm. I can't believe I slept all night. Thanks."

"I didn't do anything. Unless you're implying my company is so boring it puts you to sleep."

Thad laughed.

"No, but you know how much it helps for you to hold me. I know it doesn't usually work and my sleeplessness can be a challenge for you but sometimes, just being in your arms is enough."

"Do you want me to order us some breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"No, let's go down to the restaurant today. Unless you'd rather eat in."

"No, that's sounds great."

They got up and put their uniforms on. Thad helped Kurt with his cufflinks in a sweet domestic gesture.

"I wish I didn't have to wear this thing," Kurt grumbled.

"Un uh. No complaining about the Dalton uniform. It's a proud tradition. We're representing Dalton Academy while we're here. On the other hand, maybe you could used a little decorative touch," he said with a sly smile.

"I can't believe that you of all people have let me get away with my non-standard broaches the whole year," replied Kurt as he started looking through his jewelry for something...anything to spruce up this dreary uniform.

"Maybe this would do," offered Thad smugly as he handed Kurt a box.

"A present? I love presents!"

"I know," laughed Thad. "I hope you like it."

Kurt opened the box. It was a delicate gold butterfly brooch set with blue sapphires.

"It's perfect," he squealed. "Thank you," he continued and threw his arms around Thad. "It's amazing, it's like you know exactly what I love."

"Here, let me put it on you," Thad offered. "And of course I know what you like. We've been living together for six months. I should know by now. But still, I'm really glad you like it. You are a tad high maintenance in the gift department. I have a gift receipt just in case. I learned my lesson on that long ago."

"Really, I mean it, thank you. It's beautiful," said Kurt seriously. "And you shouldn't have. What have I done to deserve a gift?"

"Gifts aren't for those that deserve them; they are for those who need them," said Thad playfully.

"That explains it then," Kurt said giving Thad a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt admired himself in the mirror noticing how the blue sapphires set off his eyes. Yes, he knew vanity was a flaw in his character but everyone needed a vice, didn't they? Thad came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"You look beautiful."

They walked down to breakfast and gathered food from the buffet. As they took there seats, Jeff and Nick walked in together. Both boys were dressed casually as Thad noted with a disapproving look. After browsing the breakfast bar, they joined Kurt and Thad at their table.

"Good morning, dudes," said Jeff cheerfully as he sat down.

"I thought we'd be the first one's down here," added Nick. He bumped his shoulder against Jeff and laughed. "Jeff gets cranky if he doesn't get his breakfast right away."

_They're exactly the same_ thought Kurt. _How can they not be together?_ _All that's missing is the little kisses._

"I'm a growing boy," insisted Jeff.

"Oh I hope not," objected Blaine as he walked up to the table. "I already feel like a hobbit next to you." He put his arm around Jeff and kissed him before sitting down next to him.

"So Thad, what are you doing with your Summer?" asked Nick.

"Interning at my dad's company in Chicago just like I'm going to be every summer until I start working there full time."

"With a name like Thaddeus James Prescott Cornett the fourth, you probably have your whole life planned out already," teased Jeff.

"Just my career. Not that there is anything wrong with having an orderly life," insisted Thad.

Thad's casual tone belied the tension that Kurt could feel and see in his posture. He reached under the table and took Thad's hand, squeezing gently. It was a small subtle gesture but he was rewarded when Thad relaxed almost instantly.

"And you Nick? What are you doing this summer?" asked Kurt.

"My dad, stepmom, sister, and I are all going to the Florida Keys. I hope to shoot some awesome gator footage if I'm lucky."

Just then Jeff took notice of Nick's food and asked, "where'd you find waffles? I didn't see any."

"They were under that metal thingy. You know those things that keep stuff warm?" Nick answered as he put one of the waffles on Jeff's plate. "They aren't as good as your mom's but if you put berries on them," he said as he spooned berries on the waffle he'd just put on Jeff's plate, "they're good."

"Thanks," Jeff said brightly.

"What are those?" asked Nick pointing to something on Jeff's plate.

"Cheese blintzes. I found them by the bagels. They're good."

Nick snagged one off of Jeff's plate and popped it into his mouth. Kurt smiled because he'd seen exchanges like this so many times before. Blaine tried to steal one of the cheese blintzes but Jeff brandished his fork and threatened, "Try it and draw back a stub! There's plenty more on the buffet."

Blaine took the hint and kept his hands to his own plate. As Blaine stirred in several packets of cinnamon into his coffee, Kurt smiled to himself. He had no idea why Blaines 1-4 like sweet concoctions like caramel macchiatos but this was something Blaine-5 and 6 had in common. Dark coffee flavored with cinnamon instead of cream and sugar.

"So what about you, Hummel? What do you have planned for the summer?" asked Nick.

"I'll be working in my dad's auto-shop like I do every summer."

"So Blaine do you think you are ready for today's performance?" asked Thad. "We're in the final five so..."

"We're cylons!" exclaimed Nick.

"And we always have been," deadpanned Jeff.

Nick looked at the puzzled expressions of the other three boys and sighed. "Oh, come on! Seriously, you can't go around saying 'final five' and not expect cylon jokes. Jeff, how can you date someone who doesn't get that? Your boyfriend is useless."

"Oh he has uses," Jeff smirked and gave Blaine a a kiss. Blaine smiled and shrugged taking it all as good natured teasing. "Don't worry, Thad, I didn't do anything to jeopardize his voice last night," continued Jeff with a wink.

Kurt blushed furiously.

"Oh come on Kurt, it isn't like you're a virgin. What are you blushing about?" snarked Jeff.

"Jeff, private bedroom proclivities are not proper topics for polite company," admonished Thad.

"Thad, did you just use the word proclivities in an actual conversation? Wow, new level uptight pretentiousness, dude!"

"Perhaps if you spent less time watching cartoons and reading comics, you too could sound like you were educated at a fine institution like Dalton Academy for Boys."

"Anime and graphic novels," insisted Nick.

"Just how far up his butt does that stick go, Kurt? Doesn't that make things difficult for you? How do the two of you manage to have any sort of sex life? Or is that your problem?" sneered Jeff.

Kurt stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "Enough. What is wrong with you today, Jeff? You're funny and goofy but you've never been mean. What is your problem? Thad is a good and kind person and that remark is completely uncalled for."

Jeff stood up and looked at Kurt.

"You're right, I don't have a problem with your _boyfriend_ and I'm sorry I took out my issues on him. You're the one I have a problem with, Kurt."

"Jeff," Blaine warned. "Don't. I told you it was all me. Kurt didn't do anything; if you're still mad take it out on me not them."

"This is obviously a personal problem that you two need to work out," commented Thad calmly. "We're meeting in the lobby in a hour. Please be in uniform then and I trust you'll all behave professionally and keep a civil tongue in your head regardless of any personal problems you may have. Kurt, let's go."

Kurt followed Thad out of the room and they walked silently back to their room. When they were in private, Thad turned and asked quietly, "Kurt, what was Jeff talking about?"

Kurt took a deep breath. It was obvious that Nick had told Jeff and some sort of fight had ensued.

"Blaine kissed me."

"What? Why didn't you tell me, angel?"

"Because he apologized and said it wouldn't happen again. I didn't want to upset you or cause any strife before the competition."

"Did you want him to kiss you? How did this happen? When?"

"During the celebration when we found out about placing in the semi-finals. He said he just got carried away and it wouldn't happen again," Kurt replied dodging the first question.

When Thad didn't react to this explanation, Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close.

"It didn't mean anything. You're my boyfriend and I honestly don't know what was going on in Blaine's mind. Please say you're OK."

The tension drained out of Thad's body with Kurt's touch.

"I trust you," he sighed. "Of course, I know it wasn't anything you did. We need to put this out of our minds and focus on winning today."

Kurt nodded and kissed his boyfriend. He put all the passion he could manage into it. Thad returned his kisses and seemed to be placated by Kurt's words and touches. They packed their things because they'd need to check out in a few hours and wouldn't have time later.

"I'm going to go round up Dave and Wes to convene a meeting. Would you take our bags down to the concierge and meet me in the lobby?"

"Of course, I'll see you in just a bit," promised Kurt.

Kurt was doing another check of the room to make sure he hadn't left anything behind when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and Blaine was standing on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

Kurt silently motioned him in.

"I'm sorry about Jeff's behavior at breakfast. I thought we were OK but apparently he hadn't let it go after all."

"So you told him?"

"I had to. If I didn't Nick would have. Anyway, I thought we worked it all out. Last night... things seemed normal last night. Well, as normal as they ever are between us," he said wryly. "I guess seeing you at breakfast set him off. I've never seen him snap like that. He's really very sweet."

"Why did you cover for me?"

"I didn't want to get you in trouble with Thad."

Kurt was suddenly aware that Blaine was standing very close. So close that he could feel the heat of his body and see that his eyes were dark with desire. "But you did kiss me back. I'm pretty sure you slipped me the tongue," he continued in a low voice. He reached up to Kurt's face and ran his thumb along his jaw. Kurt's breath hitched at the feeling that ran through his body. Blaine leaned in and Kurt knew in that moment that he could have it all back. Blaine-6 was his for the taking. He just had to let it happen.

Instead, he backed up hastily and shook his head because he couldn't trust his voice. He walked to the door and opened it saying breathlessly, "Not now. Not here. I'm with Thad and he loves me. He's a wonderful boyfriend and a good person. What kind of creep would I be if I let this happen?"

"Yeah. Of course," Blaine mumbled as he left.

Kurt composed himself and looked into the mirror wondering who he was now. He'd just thrown the love of his life out of his hotel room. He still loved Blaine and no matter how well he acted the part; his feelings for Thad were at best affection. Not even true friendship because he just didn't have the memories to back up the relationship he was supposed to have. For the first time in his life, Kurt wondered _what_ he was. Was he a shadow that pretended to be a person? Was he a ghost that stole lives and acted as if he belonged? Would he ever have anything real?

He joined the growing group of Warblers with those questions unanswered. Everyone but Blaine had gathered as he slipped his arm around Thad. His boyfriend, usually uncomfortable with such a public displays, didn't object. In fact, he put his arm possessively around Kurt in return.

Blaine arrived looking dapper and confident.

"Hey guys, are we ready to win?" he said with enthusiasm. Kurt recognized Blaine's confident Dalton persona and knew it was a mask to hide his insecurities.

"Now that we are all here," Wes announced, "we'll go over the schedule. We have the stage for rehearsal for one hour in fifteen minutes. We drew the opening slot so we'll be performing at 1:00. The winners will be announced at 2:00 and we barely have time to catch our shuttle to the airport after that. Everyone should leave their bags at the concierge and check out if they haven't already."

The Warblers performed Bills!Bills!Bills! which Kurt was glad to find out since it was a number he'd rehearsed with the Warblers before. It would have been awkward if he hadn't known their final number.

"This is our best number," exclaimed Blaine after their rehearsal. "I was worried about saving our best for last but Wes, Thad, Dave, I bow to your superior strategy. It's gotten us all the way to the finals."

The official performance was flawless. After they exited the stage, the Warblers hugged each other in exuberant celebration. It was over; regardless of the judges decision, they'd given it their best. Kurt held his boyfriend for a moment and glanced at Jeff and Nick pulling back from an embrace. There wasn't anything unusual about the hug but their eyes locked and Kurt saw it. An expression of recognition and surprise on Jeff's face. They just stared at each other for a while. Kurt looked over to Blaine. He saw it too but he looked more envious and wistful than jealous.

After the performance, they waited in the greenroom for the judges to deliberate. Jeff and Nick sat with their heads together speaking in hushed tones. Kurt curled up against Thad, nearly in the older boy's lap. As they snuggled quietly, Kurt knew that he was over compensating for the feelings his didn't have but he was determined to pretend until he knew what he was going to do.

Blaine paced nervously at first then started dancing around and improvising a song about waiting for the judges.

_We're waiting but we'll hear soon_

_ As I sing into this spoon_

_ Oh yeah._

_ Their judging us, judging us._

_ Not gonna make a fuss _

_ 'cause Warblers Oh yeah, Warblers are the best_

It went on for several verses before Dave throw a cushion at him yelling, "Blaine! Sit down; you've clearly had too much coffee."

Kurt snickered because the idea that Blaine had too much coffee was just absurd. The boy would need an IV before long just to keep up with his addiction.

The Warblers stood on the stage with the four other finalists looking much calmer than anyone felt.

"...and now the winner of the third place place trophy...The Dalton Academy Warblers."

Kurt didn't even remember hearing the second and first place winners. The ride to the airport and the plane trip to Columbus was like a dream. The Warblers babbled on the entire time. Dave kept passing around the trophy and Wes keep saying "In the whole country! Third in the whole country." Dave probably said 'well done' a dozen times.

When Kurt arrived at baggage claim, Burt, Carol, and Finn were there with big grins on their faces.

"Dude! Welcome back! Did you win?" asked Finn.

"Third place. We came in third place."

"Kurt, I'm so proud of you. Just going to Nationals is a big deal. Coming back with a third place trophy? That's fantastic. Congratulations."

"Mr. Hummel, it's good to see you again," said Thad holding out his hand. Burt took it and shook it firmly with a smile.

"Hey there, Thad. Congratulations on the win."

"You didn't need to drive all the way to Columbus; I was going to drive Kurt home."

"No worries, kid. I know that would be out of your way. You've been a great friend and roommate to Kurt but you don't need to be his chauffeur. You're graduating this year aren't you?"

"Yes, sir. In fact, even though Tuesday is technically the last day of school, I've already graduated."

Kurt realized that his dad didn't know that Thad was his boyfriend. He supposed that the fact that they were sleeping in the same dorm room together wouldn't sit well with him if he'd known.

"Say goodbye to your friends Kurt; we'd best be getting on the road. It's a long drive to Lima."

"See you on Tuesday, Kurt," said Thad awkwardly eying Burt. Kurt ignored the propriety of it and hugged Thad. His boyfriend was just being paranoid - there was no reason for his dad to object to a hug.

"I love you. I'll see you on Tuesday," he whispered before letting go.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**30 May 2011 - Memorial Day**_

It was Memorial Day and the Hudmels were having a back yard barbecue. Finn had invited all of New Directions to join them and everyone was standing around in the back yard enjoying the sun and the food.

"Do I really have to eat these turkey burgers, Kurt? I mean is it turkey or a burger? There's something not right about that."

"Dad, it's healthy. You are not going to have any of those heart attacks on a bun. Turkey burgers are delicious and they're made from organic free range turkeys. Carol, I'm counting on you."

Carol gave Kurt and affectionate hug and promised, "I've been taking care of your father, Kurt. You don't need to worry about him. Go on and hang out with your friends."

Sam was playing his guitar and singing with Puck and Artie. Quinn was sitting on the ground with Sam's little brother and sister. Kurt reckoned that he'd brought them, in part, for the free food. He wished that he could help them more. Sam's father had lost his job and they were nearly homeless. His mother had taken a job cleaning rooms in the cheap motel his family lived in but it wasn't nearly enough. Kurt thought about buying Sam a winning lotto ticket but that seemed like a futile gesture once he thought about it. He could only ensure that one Sam won while creating thirteen million who were left holding a losing ticket. Sometimes knowing that everything that could happen did happen made decision making difficult.

"Dude, why are you carrying an umbrella?" asked Finn as he approached with Rachel in tow. "It isn't raining. There isn't a cloud in the sky."

"Exactly, Finn. My delicate skin cannot take this much sun."

"That's very smart of you, Kurt," agreed Rachel. "Skin cancer would be very bad for your acting career."

"Kurt!" cried Mercedes as she ran to him and pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you, baby. You haven't come home to see me nearly enough since you went traipsing off to Dalton."

"Sorry, I'll see you more now. We have all summer to catch up. Tomorrow, I'll be packing my things and saying goodbye to my friends in Westerville."

"It's going to be great having you back at McKinley. I just hate that you ever had to leave."

"It was good for me Mercedes. I've missed McKinley but I'm not sorry that I went."

"I know. You got a boyfriend out of it. Your dad still doesn't know, does he?"

"I don't think so."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's leaving right? Are you breaking up or are you going to try the long distance thing?"

Kurt sighed. He knew exactly what he was going to do and he even thought it was the right thing for Thad but he would never know for sure.

"Breakup. Long distance relationships don't work. Worse, he'd going to college, Cedes. I'm still just a high school kid."

"I'm so sorry, boo. But at least you had a relationship for a while. I went to Prom alone. How sad is that?"

"Cedes, you'll find someone soon." _You have in other lines. It will happen here, too._

Prom. Kurt remembered an entirely different prom than everyone here. Sam and Quinn were prom king and queen in this universe. No one remembered the cruel joke that the a students had played on him but no one remembered his dance with Blaine either. It had been one of their best moments together. First, Blaine had opened up to him about what had happened to him and then had been so brave and strong at McKinley. He still had the memories in his heart even if no one else did.

It was strange. At first, this universe had seemed radically different from the one before it since he'd never imagined being with someone other than Blaine. But all of those differences stemmed from something that had happened just seven or eight months ago. Kurt couldn't pin point it exactly but someone had made a different choice and everything rippled from there.

"Kurt, don't be sad. Our senior your will be awesome. If neither of us have a date, we'll go to senior prom together," promised Mercedes.

"Sure, that would be great but it's a little early to be planning that isn't it? Summer is just starting and that's nearly a year away."

"Kurt, you and I should sing a duet," interrupted Rachel. "Sam is hogging the spot light."

"There's no spot light, Rachel. It's a picnic not a Broadway musical," objected Kurt.

"Nonsense, I never miss an opportunity to perform. Finn, come on. We're singing Don't Go Breaking My Heart."

"Again? How many times do we have to sing that, Rachel?" whined Finn.

"Until you get it right, Finn."

_**31 May 2011 **_

Officially, it was the last day of class at Dalton but the boys spent the day having goodbye parties and goofing around. Those that lived in the dorms had until late that night to get moved out so many of them skipped classes to pack.

The Warblers, still giddy from their third place victory, met for the last time of the year. The trophy was sitting between Wes and Dave on the council's table.

"This meeting of the Warblers is called to order," announced Wes. "We have just one item on the agenda today. Dave, if you would, please?"

"Today, we will vote for the three juniors who will lead the council next year as seniors. Everyone may vote for up to three candidates and the top three candidates will be the council. The candidate with the highest number of votes will be the chair. It's pretty simple. I have the ballots for those of you that wish to vote. It will be a secret ballot. Thad? Would you pass out the ballets, please? As is tradition, seniors are allowed to vote but the council itself will abstain."

Kurt debated abstaining since he wasn't returning but decided, why not? Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Trent, Pete, and Brock were running along with four other Warblers who Kurt didn't know as well. Kurt went ahead and voted for Blaine, Jeff, and Nick, thinking that would be a perverse dynamic if they actually won. In the end, Jeff made it on the council with Trent and Brock. Perhaps putting the lead singer on the council that decided solos was too much for the Warblers. For what ever reason, everyone congratulated the winners and the meeting was adjourned.

Kurt followed Thad up to the dorm room they shared. He walked in and looked around the room that he'd never seen before, reflecting on this alternate life. The first thing the he noticed was the one large bed instead of two singles. On closer examination, he realized that they'd put the two singles together and added a mattress topper. He wondered what they did if his father came to visit. The two boys packed up Kurt's things, making several trips together to his car. Along the way the passed other boys doing the same. Kurt stopped several times to say goodbye to those he knew.

They saw Jeff and Nick loading Jeff's car. Kurt was inclined to ignore them but Jeff waved them over.

"Thad, I'm really sorry for the things I said in New York. It's no excuse but Blaine and I were kind of in a fight about something he did and I guess I took it out on you just because you were there."

"Kurt actually explained it to me. I completely understand. I don't hold any grudge. It isn't like my propensity for formal manners hasn't been noted previously. By many people in fact. I'm used to it."

"So, what's up with the two of you now?" asked Kurt. Kurt looked back and forth between Nick and Jeff unsure as to what was going on.

"I'm taking Nick to the airport," supplied Jeff unhelpfully. Kurt was pretty sure Jeff must have understood what he was asking but since he chose not to answer, he didn't press the issue.

They said their goodbyes and Kurt and Thad went back to the task at hand. When everything was packed, they stood in the room together, Thad clinging to the younger boy.

"I don't want you to go yet."

"I won't. I'll stay a while longer. We have to talk before we go."

"I don't want to go either."

Kurt chuckled.

"Well, eventually maintenance will come by to clear the dorms and kick you out. You can't stay."

"I know it's silly but..." Thad sighed and held Kurt tighter. "I should be on the road already. It's a six and half hour drive and my dad expects me to be there tonight. But I just don't want to let go of you. I don't know when I'll see you again."

"I know. I know it's hard," Kurt said rubbing his hands soothingly along his boyfriend's back. This was the hard part. He could pretend to love Thad for a few days but it had to end now. Long distance relationships rarely worked in the best of circumstances and this...well, it just couldn't, could it? Kurt understood how he could have fallen in love with Thad. He'd been the one who been there for him, not Blaine, but knowing it didn't substitute for having lived it. He had to make it clear to Thad that they were breaking up but somehow not break his heart. Kurt pulled away and started to undo Thad's tie.

"We have some time before we have to be out of here," he said suggestively.

Afterward, they stayed in bed tangled together for some time before talking. Thad with his head on Kurt's chest as Kurt held him.

"Please don't doubt that I love you, Thad," Kurt started.

"I know what you're going to say, angel," replied Thad sadly.

"You do?"

"It's obvious. I want to try, Kurt. I don't want to give up on us."

"I'm not giving up. I just think that there's more heart break in trying to make it work. If we're truly meant to be together, then we will be some day. All I'm asking is for you not to wait for me. If you meet someone cute and you like him, just tell him that you're single. If anyone asks if you have a boyfriend, just say no. We can keep in touch and see each other. If someday, we still feel the same and we can be together, then I hope you would be willing to try no matter how we leave things today. But if we try and fail, don't you think we might lose more? I don't want to end this with some fight down the road because you meet someone in college. I want to be happy for you and still be friends if that happens."

"Or you meet someone."

"In Lima? At McKinley High?" Kurt snorted.

"When you move to New York, after you graduate. There are plenty of eligible guys there. They'll be all over someone as special and beautiful as you. You're going to be a star someday. I believe in you."

Kurt didn't realize Thad was crying until he felt the wetness on his chest. He sat up and held Thad close.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry," he pleaded. "We had so much. Please promise that we'll still be friends. I don't want to do this but I don't want to part making promises that we can't keep. I want what we have after today to be honest."

"I love you so much. How am I going to live without you, angel?"

"You have to. I love you, too. Just remember that."

Thad disentangled himself, dried his eyes, and got dressed. Kurt did the same.

"You're right. I know you are but I didn't want to admit it. I'm not really ready for this to be over. You coming into my life...Kurt it was such an unexpected gift and I know I'm greedy to want more but I do."

"It's not goodbye forever. At least, I hope not."

"Me too."

They held each other for a while before Thad was ready to walk Kurt to his car. As they said their goodbyes by his car, Kurt was haunted by the choices he'd made in the last few days. He just hoped that he'd done the right thing by staying with Thad these last few days.

_**01 June 2011 **_

Kurt met Mercedes in the morning at the Lima Bean. He only half paid attention to the two girls as they chatted on about summer plans. Kurt watched other lines just to be doing it as he often did. He wasn't searching for anything in particular when he saw Blaine. Blaine gazing at Kurt, as Kurt waved his arms in excitement. It was the perfect moment. He could just jump. He had no idea which Blaine he'd end up with but it looked like they were together. Before he could make up his mind, he saw Blaine walk in the door in the line he was in. He let go of the alternate realities that he'd been watching and focused on the world he was in. This was it. He was staying here. He didn't know if he could but he was going to try. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't jump before and only succeeded for a while but maybe this time he'd make this one universe his home.

After he picked up his coffee order, Kurt waved and called to Blaine, "Blaine, come sit with us. Blaine, this is Rachel and Mercedes."

"Hi, I'm Blaine," he said as he sat next to Rachel, across from Kurt.

"I know who you are, Blaine Warbler," snapped Rachel.

"It's Anderson, actually. I sing in the Warblers but the name is Anderson."

"Whatever your name is, the only reason that we lost to you at Regionals is that Mr. Shue refused to listen to my genius. I wanted to sing original songs but he insisted on Sing."

"You write songs?" Blaine asked with obvious interest. "So do I."

"Well, I haven't actually completed any yet but I'm working on a few concepts based on my personal experiences."

"About what?" asked Blaine.

"Oh no you don't, you tricky spy. I'm not sharing my song ideas with you!" objected Rachel.

"So Blaine," interrupted Kurt. "What brings you to the Lima Bean?"

"I'm on my way to St. Louis to audition at Six Flags. If I get the gig, I'll be there for the summer."

"St. Louis? I don't think Lima is on the way between Westerville and St. Louis."

"You know Rachel, I think we should get going now if we want to get to that thing on time," exclaimed Mercedes.

"What thing?" asked Rachel, looking confused.

"You know. That thing. The one we need to be at right now," insisted Mercedes as she stood and literally dragged Rachel out of her chair. "See you later, Kurt. Nice to meet you, Blaine," she called as she continued dragging a protesting Rachel out of the shop.

"What was that about?" asked Blaine, as the two girls disappeared.

"I have no idea. So why are you here, Blaine?"

"I told you. I was just driving through. And yes, I know it isn't on the way from Westerville. As you know, the dorms closed last night, so I couldn't stay at Dalton and I didn't want to start for St. Louis so late so I stayed with a friend in Findlay."

"But your parents live in Westerville."

"How do you know that?"

_Oops. _He'd forgotten that he and Blaine-6 weren't close enough for him to know that.

"I'm sure someone mentioned it. Maybe it was Jeff. Speaking of Jeff, what's going one with you two?"

"We broke up."

"He dumped you?"

"It was a mutual decision. We were never in love, Kurt. It's no secret that Jeff is in love with Nick."

"You're admitting it now?"

"Well, I guess maybe Nick is in love with Jeff too and they've decided to explore that. I think Jeff and I were over anyway. I tried to pretend that we were boyfriends but really I guess were were more like..."

"Friends with benefits?"

"More like friends with benefits without the friends part."

"Ouch. Blaine, I'm sorry that you thought you should settle for something like that. You are a wonderful and interesting person. You deserve more."

"Maybe I didn't want more, Kurt. It wasn't Jeff's fault. We both got what we wanted out of it. Jeff is a good person. I do like him but we just didn't have anything common." Blaine suddenly blushed and looked away. "Well, that's not strictly true but nothing that we could do in public," he amended.

"So you're going to St Louis for the summer?" Kurt asked to change the subject. He didn't want to think about Blaine having sex with Jeff. It was unfair to be jealous but he was.

"Yeah, I have to audition but once I get the job, I'll get an apartment for the Summer."

"Wow, you don't mind living on your own like that? What if you don't get the part? Aren't you being a little cocky?"

"Well, I suppose there is a chance of that but I worked there last Summer so I have an edge. As for living on my own - I'll probably find a roommate. I roomed with a couple of my castmates last year. On the other hand, I have plenty of money so it is just for company. I don't need the job either, obviously. I just do it for the experience."

"And so you don't have to go home," Kurt commented.

"Good observation. Yeah, so I don't have to go home. My dad and I don't really get along. We don't fight or anything but it's hard to stay with him. What are you doing, besides working at your dad's garage? That surprised me, you know; I have trouble imagining you getting your perfectly manicured hands covered in grease."

"I grew up helping my dad in his garage. It's something we can do together and I love it actually. I know it seems out of character but we bond over it. Some of my best memories with my dad are working on cars together. And I'm really good at it."

"My dad and I rebuilt a '59 Chevy in our driveway two summers ago. One of his many attempts at bonding."

"Did it work?" Kurt knew the answer already but he figured it was the thing to ask.

"No. Honestly, I think it was a last ditch effort to turn me straight. That didn't work, either," Blaine said with a laugh. "He didn't seem to get that getting one's hands dirty had nothing to do with being gay. Or that I couldn't change it no matter how much I wanted to please him."

"That's sad. I'm sorry. That's one thing I've always had no matter where I..." Kurt caught himself mid sentence. "No matter what else happened in my life, my dad has been there for me. Accepting me. I know it's hard for him but he does it anyway. I'm not the son he expected either but he loves me just the same."

"Don't you think he wishes you were straight?"

"Maybe. But wishing for things to be different isn't the same as rejecting someone."

"You're lucky. You didn't answer my question though - is that all you're doing this summer?"

"No, I'm working on a musical. Pip Pip Hooray. It's about Pip Middleton."

Blaine laughed, "That's...that's adorable. I hope you'll let me read it when you're done. Or better yet, I hope to see it performed."

"Maybe you will."

"Do you ever think about what if things had gone differently in your life? If you'd just done one small thing differently, maybe your entire life would be different?"

Kurt smiled as he said, "All the time. You have no idea how much I think about exactly that."

"You know, the day you came to Dalton, I was sick so I didn't meet you until you joined the Warblers. You were so sassy and funny that I...don't think badly of me because I had a boyfriend at the time but I was so jealous that Thad had met you first." Blaine looked embarrassed at the revelation.

"Really? You were dating tall, blond, and hunky and you wondered what if you'd met me before Thad? Now you're just flirting, Blaine. And not very believably."

"No, really I did. Just in a what if sort of way. You're really special, Kurt. I wish we had been better friends."

"It's not too late," Kurt said.

"To be friends?"

"Yeah, friends," agreed Kurt. "Maybe after you get back from St Louis, we could hang out some time. Call me."

"I don't have your phone number," Blaine teased.

"That's easy to fix."

The boys exchanged phones and entered their contact information.

"It's a seven hour drive to St Louis, so I should probably go," Blaine commented but he made no move toward the door.

They ended up talking for two more hours before Blaine finally left. Mostly small talk about fashion, preferred music, movies and books, peppered with serious talk of hopes for the future. Kurt pretended that he didn't know any of these things about Blaine. Occasionally, it was hard to remember that he hadn't met Blaine's mom and sisters. That they hadn't spent hours making out in Blaine's bed. That they hadn't shared their dreams of moving to New York together. But as hard as that was, Kurt found it exhilarating to discover Blaine all over again.

It was also eerily like the first afternoon that they's spent at the Lima Bean together last November. They were both a little older and a little less innocent but they talked of many of the same things that Kurt and Blaine-3 had.

Kurt didn't know if Blaine really would call him at the end of the Summer or if things would blossom from there but he was hopeful. Blaine had kissed him once and tried a second time. He'd definitely been flirting with Kurt the last two hours and they were both single now.

This universe might not be so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Summer 2011 **_

Thad and Kurt Skyped every night the first week. On his first day of work, he'd called in the morning to get Kurt's advice on tie selection. Kurt had complemented him on his Armani suit which might have seemed a bit much for an intern but he and Thad had that in common. He hadn't seen Thad outside of his uniform much but it seemed that he was a snappy dresser if a bit conservative for Kurt's tastes.

Luckily, Thad seemed to have moved right into the friend zone with little trouble. Maybe this was just how he was when they weren't together physically but Kurt looked forward to their virtual visits. He didn't even notice when their Skyping sessions dwindled, first skipping just one or two nights a week, but toward the end of the July they were only talking once per week.

Burt hired Finn to work in the shop with them for the Summer and Kurt had to deal with the jealousy of sharing the one thing he and his father truly bonded over. He had mixed feeling because he knew that someday, Burt would need someone to take over for him and it wasn't going to be Kurt. Still, it hurt to see Finn become the son Burt had always wanted. He shared his feelings with a very sympathetic Thad.

Kurt only heard from Blaine once. He sent an email with just a link to a video of one of his performances. No message or anything. Kurt knew he shouldn't expect more but he'd hoped for it. He developed a genuine friendship with Thad over their emails and Skype sessions and he was very glad that he hadn't broken the older boy's heart with the breakup. At least, it seemed like he hadn't.

About four weeks before he was due to arrive at Harvard, Thad started to freak out a little.

"What if I don't really want to study economics and get an MBA? What if I suck at business and all my father's plans have been for nothing? Oh my God, Kurt, what am I doing with my life? Every minute has been planned by my father and it all seemed OK but what if this isn't me at all?"

"Thad, it's OK. College is about figuring out what you want to do, right? If you don't like it you can change your concentration. Your first semester is mostly core classes and electives so just have fun. What do you want to do? What if your dad didn't have a plan?"

"I have no idea! That's just how lame I am. I don't even have a secret desire to do something rebellious. I've never even thought about it before."

"What about clubs or extracurriculars? Any ideas?"

"Of course, I'll be auditioning for the Kroks. My dad was a Krok but it is rather ambitious to expect to get in so my backup plan is the Din and Tonics."

"I'm sure either of them would be honored to have you."

"Now you're just patronizing me. It isn't like I have your voice," Thad snorted. "What if I have to join a mixed group?"

"Ooh, and sing with girls? Poor thing," Kurt teased. "I promise, they don't bite. At least, they don't if you make it clear that you're gay."

"Very funny. At least my dad is OK with that. I don't know why I'm even complaining. My dad has given me everything my whole life. I'm so lucky. He loves me; he really does. He just wants what's best for me. I know plenty of people don't have that in their lives."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was terrified to tell my dad but he's really OK with it."

"Me too. I wouldn't have even told him if he had kept pushing girls with 'impeccable breeding' on me. I just finally had to spit it out. Dad, I'm gay so all that breeding is wasted on me. I don't think he got the joke though. In fact, he said 'Since the tides of public opinion seem to favor normalization of marriage between persons of the same gender, I shan't be expecting you to enter into a marriage of convenience. That does not, however, absolve you of your obligation to produce progeny'"

"Wow, what are you, a race horse?" joked Kurt.

"With a name like Thaddeus James Prescott Cornett the fourth, what do you think?"

"Good point," Kurt laughed. He liked this Thad. The one he'd gotten to know over the Summer who could make fun of himself and, in private at least, relax a little. "I hope you aren't planning to name your son the fifth. Please say you won't."

"I'm just eighteen going on nineteen; I'm not ready to be thinking about marriage and kids. But no, I don't plan to name my son the fifth. It's bad enough being the fourth. At least, my father got the cool nickname - everyone calls him Trey."

"Well, back to school and what you want to do. Why don't you just pick some crazy electives and just have fun with it? Explore some options just see if you like something other than business/finance/economics. You love music, maybe there are some other artistic outlets you might enjoy."

Kurt open the course file that Thad had sent him earlier.

"But I've already picked all of my first semester classes."

"That's not set. You have the entire first week to change classes. Here's one. What about photography?"

"I don't know. I've never done any thing other than a point and shoot."

"Or what about an astronomy class?"

"That's crazy. What practical application could that have?"

"That's the point. Pick something completely impractical. Maybe we should just roll some dice to decide."

"Really? My entire fate resting on a random event?"

"You'd be surprised how much of everyone's lives are driven by random events. In fact, I'd suggest quantum physics but that's an upper level course."

"Why don't you pick for me? It's an elective, so why not? You're right, I need to do something completely unplanned."

"OK, I will. I'll email you some suggestions after I've looked at the course guide some more. This is kind of overwhelming. There must be a thousand classes to pick from."

"So my first day is August 30th, I'll be flying out the Friday before." Thad hesitated looking shy and nervous. "I could fly directly from Chicago to Boston...or..."

"Are you asking if I'd like you to come see me?"

"Yeah, I could stop in Columbus for the night. I could even drive to Lima if you'd rather."

"There's nothing to do in Lima anyway. I could meet you in Columbus. We could go out or something. If you don't mind. If you really want to. Would you spend the night?" Kurt was unsure of how to broach the topic of sleeping together. Oddly, he thought it would be more difficult to fake it with Thad now that they were such good friends. He had a great deal of affection for the older boy and maybe even love but it wasn't passion. It was more like what he felt for Mercedes. He'd made love to Thad twice and it wasn't as though the experience had been bad. Quite the opposite - Kurt had enjoyed it but he didn't want to lead Thad on. He wanted his ex-boyfriend to find someone special at college or at least have the chance which might be difficult if he was holding on to the idea that he and Kurt would get back together.

"Yeah, I could fly in Friday and we could go out. I'd get a hotel room for the night and we could even spend the day Saturday if you wanted to."

"OK it's a date but not really a date," Kurt added hastily. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean. Kurt, I don't expect anything. I don't actually want that kind of relationship where we get together occasionally. It would be weird and confusing. If we're not together then we're not together. It's OK."

"Is it? Are _we_ OK, Thad? Really?"

"More than OK, angel. I still love you but I'm OK with not being lovers anymore. It's hard some times because I miss you so much but even if we were still together, we'd be apart and I think you're right that it would be even more difficult that way."

"I'm glad that we're still friends, Thad. I love you, too" Kurt said meaning it for the first time, perhaps.

The last four weeks of Summer flew by and Kurt met Thad in Columbus the Friday before the first day of school for both of them. They went to an expensive dinner, which Thad insisted on paying for, then The Jersey Boys at the Ohio Theater. After, they stayed up most of the night talking and Kurt ended up spending the night in Thad's hotel room but only sleeping.

The next morning they had breakfast together and the topic of Dalton and the Warblers came up.

"So have you talked to anyone else from Dalton this summer?" asked Thad.

"No, not really. Nick sent me an email but it wasn't personal. I think it was sent to all the Warblers. Blaine sent me a link to a video of him performing but he didn't even write a note to go with it."

"Then you you haven't heard about Dalton?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"The financial manager of the Dalton endowment embezzled all the funds and disappeared to parts unknown. The school had to close down. My father is really angry. All the alumni are. It's really a sad day."

"Wow, that's horrible. What's going to happen to all the students?"

"They're going to have to go to other schools. There are plenty of private schools but I imagine the parents are going to be reluctant to give money at any fund raisers after being burned like that."

"Poor Nick. That was his home for three years. I wonder what he's going to do? And he and Jeff just got together right before the end of school. It's so sad."

"Really? I didn't know. Since when are you such good friends with Nick?"

"I'm not really. I guess..." Kurt didn't know what to say. He had no idea how well he'd known Nick and Jeff in this universe but they had been friends in the last three. He also had trouble thinking of them as separate persons because they were so together in his mind. "It's just sad. They barely realized that they were in love with each other and now they may never be together," Kurt continued.

"Sad? What about poor Blaine? Jeff just dumped him out of the blue for Nick? When exactly did that happen? I got the same email that you did and I don't think he mentioned it."

"Facebook status. Jeff and Nick updated their Facebook statuses. Besides, poor Blaine? Aren't you forgetting something? You're surprisingly forgiving about Blaine putting the moves on me. That was just tacky," Kurt pointed out sincerely. As much as he had wanted Blaine to kiss him, the circumstances bothered him. He didn't understand what had been going on in Blaine's mind and Kurt didn't appreciate cheating. It hadn't bothered Kurt at the time because the situation hadn't really sunk in but over the Summer he'd started to fully realize that Blaine had put the moves on a boy who was with someone else while he was dating someone else as well. It was very strange and he was determined to find out why when Blaine got back from St. Louis.

"Yeah, well, I try not to think about that. It's all water under the bridge now anyway."

"You're not very good at facing conflict are you, Thad?" observed Kurt.

"No, I avoid it and I find that strategy has served me well," laughed Thad.

"You know, Thad, you're smart, sweet, and good looking; you need to give yourself more credit."

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" asked Thad looking embarrassed.

"From knowing you. I mean it, you're going off to Harvard and you are going to be amazing there. You can do anything you put your mind to. I believe in you."

Thad reached across the table and took Kurt's hand.

"Thanks, angel, that means the world to me coming from you. You are so fierce and brave. You've changed my life for the better."

"Me? No, I just ran away, didn't I? I'm going back to Mckinley and taking the place by storm but you are going to Harvard and setting the place on fire. Figuratively. I'm not endorsing arson."

They laughed together and finished their breakfast with small talk.

"What shall we do with the rest of the day?" asked Kurt.

"Shopping?" asked Thad hopefully.

"Oh, you know me so well, Thaddeus James Prescott Cornett the Fourth."

"Indeed, I do, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

_**August 29th, 2011 - The first day of school**_

It was Kurt's first day back at McKinley but more than that it was the ninety-fourth day that he hadn't jumped universes. A new record. He'd stayed with Blaine-3 for ninety-three days. As much as Kurt had matured and been troubled by his last jump, he wasn't so foolish as to believe he'd never jump under any circumstances. He still rolled his dice every day and picked out accessaries to correspond just in case.

"Hey, Kurt," greeted Mercedes.

"Cedes."

"So how does it feels to be back amongst the lowly now that you've been with the champions?"

"Don't be silly, the Warblers only came in third. That's not really winning."

"To those of us who've never even won at Regionals, third in the entire country with pretty awesome."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Kurt sighed. He couldn't tell his best friend that they had beaten the Warblers at Regionals with an inspiring original song about being losers.

Kurt walked up to the Glee Club sign up sheet that Mr. Shue had posted. Rachel's name was at the top with a star next to her name. He wondered why Mr. Shue continued to insist on the formality of auditions when he admitted that no one was ever turned away. Nevertheless, it was an excuse to sing a solo and Kurt was not one to miss that opportunity. He already had his audition number planned - As if I Never Left.

Mercedes stepped up and started to write her name down as Kurt heard, "Excuse me, I'm new here. Can someone tell me where to sign up for Glee Club?"

"Blaine?" Kurt exclaimed as he turned around to see the former Warbler standing behind him grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Without thinking, Kurt throw his arms around Blaine and cried, "Oh my god, Blaine. It's so good to see you." Suddenly realizing his mistake, Kurt pulled back and said a little more cooly, "I mean, how are you and what are you doing at McKinley?"

Blaine laughed and replied, "I go here now. Didn't you hear about Dalton?"

"Yeah, of course, Thad told me but I still don't understand why you are going to school in Lima."

"Thad. Your boyfriend, Thad. Of course, he told you about Dalton."

"Ex-boyfriend," Kurt said a little too quickly. "I mean, we decided not to try the long distance relationship. We parted on good terms," he amended lamely. He didn't want to sound too eager but he was failing miserably. He couldn't help it. Even after more than three months apart, he was hopelessly in love with Blaine but if he let the boy know that, Kurt would just seem easy.

"Oh, I'm glad. I mean... I'm glad you're on good terms."

"So Blaine, why _are_ you going to school in Lima?" asked Mercedes who'd been observing the entire exchange with keen interest.

Blaine shrugged and replied, "I had to go somewhere with Dalton closed down. My sister is a lawyer and she has a big case here in Lima so I'm living with her for the duration. She's rented an apartment here while she's working in Lima."

"Well, don't be late for auditions, Blaine," insisted Mercedes as she dragged Kurt away. "See you later."

Once they were out of earshot, Mercedes turned and planted her feet.

"Spill! What is up with you and short, dark, and handsome?"

"Mercedes, what are you talking about? There's nothing going on between us. He's just a friend. We went to school together and he was the lead singer for the Warblers. You know that."

"Uh huh. First he drops in to see you at the Lima Bean and now he's here at McKinley. Come on, Kurt, I saw the way you looked at him. What aren't you telling me? I didn't say anything all Summer because I thought you'd tell me but enough is enough."

"It's complicated."

"Oh my god, were you cheating on Thad? Is that why you really broke up?"

"No. How could you think that, Mercedes? No. You can't repeat what I'm about to say. Not to anyone. Promise?"

"I promise."

"OK. First of all, I didn't cheat on Thad. Not ever, but I am in love with Blaine. Don't judge me, please."

"Oh, please. With the way everyone around this place switches partners like they're playing musical chairs, I'm going to judge you for moving on? But in love, Kurt? I thought you loved Thad. The way you went on and on about him. How he was there for you during the whole Dave K. thing. When exactly did you fall for Blaine? All I've ever heard you say about him was negative. How he hogged all the solos and how he was basically a male Rachel Berry. You never even hinted that you liked him and then suddenly you're eye fucking him at the Lima Bean the day after your boyfriend leaves town. What gives?"

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"Give me the simple version."

"There isn't one. Just let it go, Mercedes. Please."

"OK, for now. But this isn't the last of it."

"All right, we'll get together later and I'll try to simplify it for you but not just yet."

Apparently, Blaine either didn't have any classes with Kurt or he didn't go to any of them on the first day because Kurt didn't see him again until he auditioned. Kurt sang As If I Never Left liked he'd planned to. Other than Sam, the rest of the club was back, in addition to a few new kids. Sam's family had moved back to Tennessee to stay with family and hopefully find work.

Blaine sang I'm Not Going to Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance and enlisted Brittany and Tina to sing backup for him. It wasn't the kind of song one normally cried over but Kurt did. He couldn't help it. There was no way that song would ever be the same for him after losing the Blaine who had sang it at prom.

"Umm...very energetic performance, Blaine," commented Mr Shue. "I don't usually see backup singers for solo auditions."

"Is that against the rules?" Blaine asked stricken at the thought he'd messed up by not knowing the audition rules.

"No, no, there aren't any rules. In fact, everyone is welcome in Glee Club."

"Oh, that's a relief. Wait, what? Everyone? Are you kidding me?"

"Everyone, Blaine. That's the kind of Glee Club I run. Alright, I'll see everyone at our first practice on Thursday. Welcome back."

Blaine walked up to Kurt, who had managed to discreetly wipe away his tears before anyone had seen them.

"So that's weird," started Blaine. "Why hold auditions if everyone is accepted? And how can you win if you don't screen for talent?"

"Simple," interrupted Rachel before Kurt could answer. "Me! I sing and everyone else stands behind me and sways in the background."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense," nodded Blaine.

"No it doesn't," objected Kurt. "And it isn't going to happen this year. Rachel, I am going to fight you for every solo."

"That's ridiculous, Kurt," exclaimed Rachel with her hands on her hips. "I'll admit you have a beautiful voice and having a countertenor in an all boys choir might be a plus but there is no reason for you to get the songs that would be better served by my superior soprano voice."

"Yeah? How'd that work out for you last year? Oh, that's right, the Warblers kicked your ass, that's how." Kurt smirked and ignored the hypocrisy of arguing about a victory that he didn't remember that was perhaps due to the fact that he hadn't been featured in a duet with Blaine at regionals. Logic had no place in a diva off with Rachel.

"That wasn't my fault," answered Rachel defensively. "Mr. Shue just didn't listen to my ideas."

"Are they always like this?" Blaine asked Finn as he wondered up and watched the exchange silently.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Glee Club isn't all about you, Rachel. When are you ever going to learn that?" admonished Kurt.

"You're absolutely right," Rachel agreed.

"I am?" Kurt asked looking surprised at his victory.

"Duets. That's the answer. We need more duets," Rachel exclaimed triumphantly.

"Rachel and I sing alot of duets," explained Finn.

"And now that Blaine has joined New Directions," Rachel continued as she snagged Blaine's arm, "I think he and I will be the new power couple."

"What?" exclaimed Finn.

"He's gay, Rachel," smirked Kurt.

"Musically, Finn. Musically, not romantically. Sorry, Blaine, but my heart belongs to Finn. However, I think we will make excellent duet partners."

"Um...I'm flattered?" tried Blaine, looking uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"What wrong with our duets?" complained Finn.

"Our duets are spectacular, sweetheart. It's just...well, there are some songs that you just don't have the skills to handle. I have a feeling that Blaine can keep up with me musically. After all, he did take the Warblers to Nationals. We would be foolish to not tale advantage of that, Finn."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Isn't Mr. Shuester in charge of making those decisions?" asked Blaine trying to defuse the situation.

"Actually, I am the co-captain of the Glee club,"insisted Rachel smugly.

"The position is entirely titular," snorted Kurt.

"Dude! Not cool, that' my girlfriend you're talking about," objected Finn.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Titular means is just a name. She's a figurehead. No real power."

"Oh. Cool. Thanks," Finn nodded looking a little confused having lost the train of the argument.

"You know what? I think I should be going and leave the two of you to discuss this," interjected Blaine. "Kurt? Will you join me for some afternoon coffee?"

"Of course," he said as they left Rachel and Finn behind as they started arguing again.

"It is always so contentious in this club?"

"You get used to it. I had to get used to the Warblers; you'll get used to New Directions."

"Do you want to hang out with me tonight?" asked Blaine with a smile.

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, nothing that exciting. Unfortunately, I need to get home to watch my nephew. So maybe some takeout dinner and Disney DVDs until he falls asleep?"

"That sounds like fun," agreed Kurt.

They grabbed a quick coffee at the Lima Bean, Blaine gave Kurt the address, and they met at the apartment.

"Crystal, I'm home," Blaine called as they walked in.

Blaine threw his keys in a bowl by the door and turned to Kurt.

"So this is where I live. At least for now. My sister is working a big case here in Lima for an indeterminate amount of time so I'm welcome to stay with her for as long as she's here."

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

A young blond woman walked in, smiled at Blaine, and said, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kurt. Kurt this is Crystal. She looks after my nephew while my sister is at work. Crystal, do you want me to take over for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind. If you have something to do, I can stay until Brianna is home."

"No, we were going to stay in, so you can go. I love spending time with Carson. I never got to see him much when I was at Dalton."

"OK, I just fed him but you can give him a snack later if he's hungry. Just no sugar! And don't keep him up past his bedtime."

"I know, I know. Come on, Kurt, I'll introduce you to my nephew, Carson."

Carson took to Kurt surprisingly fast and the three of them snuggled up on the coach watching Disney DVDs and eating pizza.

"Don't tell your mom I gave you pizza!" Blaine whispered conspiratorially.

Carson giggled, "You're silly!" and drove into Kurt.

"He's really taken with you," Blaine commented. "It's strange because he's usually so shy with new people."

"I guess he has good taste," laughed Kurt.

After the last movie, they tucked the little boy into bed with no trouble.

"So where's his father?" Kurt wondered.

"Who knows. Bri won't even tell us who he is. Believe me, my parents grilled her on it enough when she was pregnant but she isn't spilling."

"Speaking of your sister, shouldn't she be home by now?"

Blaine shrugged.

"This is all new territory to me so I don't know. Sorry, I know this is a pretty boring date. Not what you were expecting, was it?"

"So this is a date?" asked Kurt shyly.

"If you want it to be. I promise to take you out next time if you want there to be a next time."

"Yes, to both," Kurt answered, "And this wasn't boring at all. I enjoyed it."

"Good," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his. His tugged Kurt slightly and started down the hall. Kurt followed blindly. "This is my room," Blaine explained as they walked into a room that was nearly an exact replica of Blaine's Dalton dorm room. Except instead of two twin beds, there was one queen sized one and no mini-fridge. The books, posters, and desk were all the same.

Kurt barely had time to take it all in when Blaine attacked him with a kiss. Startled, Kurt just stood frozen at first then he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Blaine's hands were roaming his back and slid shamelessly to Kurt's ass as he walked backwards pulling Kurt with him. When they reached the bed, Blaine tumbled back and Kurt fell on top of him. A little breathless, Kurt looked down at the boy beneath him trying to formulate an articulate response to the situation but before he could Blaine's lips were on his again. His tongue demanded entrance and Kurt granted it groaning into his mouth. He'd been waiting so long for this. He and Blaine had been apart for so long that he'd almost forgotten how good it was to feel Blaine's body, hard underneath him. How searing his kisses were. How bold his hands could get.

Kurt was lost in the sensations as Blaine pulled off his shirt and planted soft kisses along his chest, murmuring, "You are so beautiful. You skin is so soft and perfect. Oh god, Kurt, I've thought about doing this so many times."

Blaine's lips dragged against Kurt's jaw and pressed against his ear as Blaine whispered hoarsely.

"I want you so much. This feels even better than I imagined. Kurt...Oh Kurt, I can't wait to feel your hard cock pounding my ass." Blaine emphasized his words by palming Kurt's erection through his jeans.

The words and action broke through the haze that had come over Kurt. He pushed Blaine away, clutched his shirt to his chest and exclaimed, "What are you talking about?"

Blaine looked confused as he stammered, "I ...I thought...have I misread the situation? I thought you wanted me, Kurt. I mean, it seems like you do."

"I do," Kurt answered turning red. "Just not like...this."

"Oooh. I get it. You want me to top? I'm cool with that. I'm versatile. I hadn't pictured it like that because you seem so dominate. But, hey, if that's what you want..."

"No! I mean, I don't know. Blaine, this is our _first_ date. What kind of boy do you think I am? I can't believe we're even talking about this."

"It's just sex, Kurt. It's not like we're virgins. Why wait? You know, we're both guys with needs. Consenting adults. At least, I will be in a few months."

"That's not the point."

"You aren't, are you? A virgin?" Blaine exclaimed incredulously. "Surely, you and Thad...I mean you lived together."

"Not that it's any of your business, yes, Thad and I made love. Oh god, I can't believe that we're having this conversation." Kurt turned his back to Blaine and pulled his shirt on. This date was so not going the way he'd hoped.

"Made love? Seriously? Is this some sort of romance novel? There's nothing wrong with calling it fucking, Kurt. We're not twelve year old girls."

Kurt turned back to Blaine.

"When did you become so jaded? There's plenty of territory between a virgin and someone who puts out on the first date. And there's nothing wrong with wanting sex to mean something. It should be making love because it should be between two people who love each other. Or at least care about each other. It's supposed to mean something, Blaine. It's supposed to be romantic and special."

Blaine shrugged.

"OK, call me cynical but I recommend the fucking. Romance is over rated. Come on, Kurt. Sex feels good. It's just a way to have some fun. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"I can't believe that I have to ask this. Blaine, how many guys have you been with? I thought Jeff was your first boyfriend. I'm too young to be having this conversation," Kurt said burying his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine.

"The past sexual partners conversation. I'm going to be eighteen next month. I should _not_ be having this kind of talk with someone I'm dating until I'm like thirty."

"Are we dating?" asked Blaine suddenly perking up with a grin.

"Focus, Blaine," admonished Kurt. "I asked you a question."

"Don't judge me," snapped Blaine. "Just because I enjoy sex doesn't make me a slut. Yes, Jeff was my first boyfriend. And yes, we did everything and maybe we got physical a little fast but how can you blame me? Jeff is sexy as hell and I'm a teenage boy. He was also...well how shall I put this? A little oversexed. Maybe a lot, so I got used to having sex regularly when we were together. Maybe it wasn't so romantic as you like to imagine it but we had fun."

"So that's it? Just Jeff?"

"Well, I fooled around before him but just hand-jobs and blow-jobs. Just two other guys before him and this summer, I was involved with someone. You know him actually."

Kurt looked shocked.

"You had a boyfriend after Jeff and you've already broken up?"

"We weren't together, really. Just friends with benefits. This time, we actually were friends."

"And I know him? Who? I don't know any one in St Louis."

"Jesse St. James. He mentioned that he'd been with New Directions for a little while your sophomore year and dated Rachel Berry. He was working at Six Flags for the Summer too so we roomed together with a handful of other guys.

Kurt racked his brain but the name wasn't familiar so he grabbed the only information that Blaine had given him.

"I didn't know Jesse was gay," Kurt said trying to buy time to sort through his feelings. He was reeling from the news that Blaine was a man-whore who apparently shared an ex-boyfriend with Rachel, of all people.

"Bi. Pan, actually. Jesse would fuck anything with a pulse. Maybe a pulse isn't a requirement," joked Blaine.

"Would you stop being so crude?" Kurt begged. "And ewww. Please tell me you used protection."

"Of course, I did. Even with Jeff. I'm not stupid."

"Sorry. I'm just not used to having to ask this sort of stuff. Thad is the only experience I've had," Kurt lied. He wished he could tell Blaine the truth but that would just drive the boy away. If he told anyone, they'd just think Kurt was crazy. He wanted more than anything to tell Blaine how much in love they'd been. How sweet and romantic their explorations had been and how after two months together they'd still been waiting for right time to go all the way. He wanted to explain that he hadn't actually been with Thad for six months. That he'd only made love to him to keep from breaking his heart.

"This was a mistake," insisted Blaine. "I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment to you after your romantic first love but maybe we just aren't right for each other. Maybe you should go."

Kurt stood up and pleaded, "Blaine, no that isn't what I meant. I..."

"Just go, OK? I don't need your sanctimonious lectures. Just because I'm living in Lima doesn't mean I don't have other options. It was silly of my to think you and I were compatible. You were never even nice to me at Dalton."

"Blaine, I want to date you," Kurt tried. "I want you...I just wanted take it slower. I'm sorry if I sounded..."

Blaine strode to the door, opened it, and motioned for Kurt to leave his room. Kurt complied with a resigned face. Blaine followed him silently to the front door and opened it too. Kurt walked out and turned to face Blaine.

"Please, don't leave it like this," Kurt tried one more time. "I want something more with you. More than just sex, can't you see that it's possible?"

"No, I can't," replied Blaine coldly as he shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_**August 29th, 2011**_

Kurt threw himself down on his bed in frustration. He re-played the day's events over and over in his head, trying to figure out where it had all gone so wrong. Things had started out with so much promise. He'd had a wonderful date with Blaine and he'd been so sure that they'd been connecting on an emotional level. When had he messed up? Kurt was sure that he had because every time he pictured Blaine's face he could see the exact instant he had closed down, switching from puppy like enthusiasm to impenetrable fortress. What he couldn't see were his own expressions.

Kurt knew very well that he used his facade of superiority as a defense. Mercedes claimed that he had an 'I'm judging you' expression but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't duplicate it in the mirror. Had he really been judging Blaine? Maybe he had; he'd been so shocked and surprised by his crude behavior and language. Kurt didn't know which was worse - the fact that Blaine thought he was the kind of boy who put out on the first date or the fact that he probably would have if Blaine had been a little more patient and shown the slightest clue or hint of romance.

Then there was the matter of that sleaze Jesse St. James. Kurt had googled him and discovered that he'd been the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt knew he had no right to have expected Blaine to be chaste over the Summer but after spending hours reconnecting before Blaine had left for St, Louis, he'd hoped Blaine had spent the Summer thinking about him. He knew it was hopelessly romantic of him. After all, Blaine had dated a boy for eight months who had not only not loved him but had actually been completely in love with someone else. That had to have done some damage to his self esteem. Add a seriously dreamy older man offering a no strings attached Summer fling... Kurt knew very well from his experiences with Blaine-5 that Blaine had serious intimacy issues.

He wasn't one hundred percent sure but he was convinced that Blaine-6 had the same Sadie Hawkins dance experience as Blaine-5 and the same problems with accepting that it was safe to love a boy. Kurt was not going to give up. He'd make Blaine his and teach him that he could be loved. If only he'd been less judgmental, they'd already be on the way to that but all was not lost. Kurt would see Blaine at school everyday and he had the advantage of knowing Blaine better than Blaine knew Kurt.

Kurt dragged himself off of the bed and sat at his computer to browse for news. There was a long email from Thad detailing his move into his dorm. Kurt sent a quick reply that didn't reveal anything. There was an update to Nick's status with a link to a video so he clicked on it.

Nick and Jeff sat next to each other looking into the camera in a tight close up.

"So," started Nick, "since we won't be seeing you guys much, I though we'd start a vlog about our life here at Walnut Hill School for the Arts. Today was our first day and it was so totally awesome."

The video cut to footage of the campus grounds as Nick's voice continued. There were shots of elegant buildings and manicured landscaping with occasional smiling students waving to the camera.

"The school grounds are spectacular, the students are friendly, and Jeff and I get to live together. In addition to everything else that is so awesome about this school, I'm essentially going to get a year's head start on film making school and the best part is that is just a four hour drive to my dad's house."

The video cut back to Nick and Jeff.

"Well, that's the worst part for me," interrupted Jeff. "Being so far from my family but it's worth it. I'd be doing this next year for college any way so this is just a head start."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss your family too. And all of you Warblers.

Then there was a jump cut in the video.

"Tell them about us," prompted Jeff excitedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick causing Jeff to roll his eyes. "Oh, OK, so this happened," explained Nick pointing to Jeff then himself.

Jeff made an exasperated noise then grabbed Nick's face and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. When he let go, he turned to the camera and winked.

"So _this_ happened," Jeff explained with a grin.

"Yeah, we're together now in case you missed the very public announcement we made by changing our Facebook status," agreed blushing Nick.

"We are _totally _together," added Jeff. "Nick is my boyfriend now," he continued putting his arm possessively around Nick.

The video cut to a close up of just Nick as he finished the video with, "We're really going to miss all of our friends from Dalton but stay tuned for more updates as the year progresses!"

_Well, that was interesting._

Kurt half halfheartedly browsed for updates from his other friends both from Dalton and McKinley before starting his night time moisturizing routine. His thoughts were still on Blaine as he drifted into a fitful slumber so it wasn't surprising that he dreamed of the boy. He dreamed that Blaine introduced himself on the stairs at Dalton, in the library after singing Teenage Dream, and at the first Warblers meeting when Kurt joined. The scenes raced through his head like memories from every universe where he'd met Blaine were bleeding through into his dream world. Blaine introduced himself over and over then the scenes began to flash by faster and without context. Blaine kissing Jeff. Kissing Jeremiah. Kissing Kurt. Kissing a boy that Kurt didn't know. Blaine kissing...himself? Blaine singing songs Kurt had never heard. Blaine dancing drunkenly somewhere Kurt couldn't place. Blaine with hair tamed in his dapper style, then unruly short curls, then longer wild frizzes... _Give me sexy...I love you...I want to taste you.._. Blaine in a tux, in a preppy sweater, Blaine riding a motorcycle wearing a leather jacket.

_**August 30th, 2011**_

Kurt sat up in his bed trying to shake the confused images from his sleepy brain along with a non-specific dread in his gut. He had no idea which of those images if any had been real or if they'd all been generated by his over active imagination. He tried to regain his composure as he reached next to his bed and switched on the table lamp.

_Oh fuck. _

Kurt looked around the room with a mixture of panic and overwhelming horror. It was his worst nightmare and his first instinct was to believe it was a dream but he knew it wasn't. He wasn't in the same room that he'd fallen asleep in. Instead of his upstairs bedroom in the Hudmel's house, he was in his old basement room. In the house he'd grown up in - the one Burt had sold in the timelines where Burt and Carol had married in November. That meant that Kurt had leapt universes in his sleep and he had absolutely no idea how far.

He had to do what he always did - figure out what was going on in the universe that he'd landed in. He was in his old room but that wasn't surprising. Kurt looked around and took in the details. The decor was familiar in style but he hadn't seen this particular arrangement and color scheme before. He redecorated so often that was a common occurrence. A trip to the closet yielded the similar results. Everything had his style but none of the individual pieces were familiar. He didn't see his Dalton uniform in the closet which gave him a temporary ping of anxiety. Had he simply gotten rid of it or had he never gone to Dalton?

Kurt got dressed for school and headed upstairs to scope things out. There was no sign of Carol or Finn. Burt had left him a note on the refrigerator indicating that he'd gone to work already so Kurt took the opportunity to check out his father's room. No women's clothing in the closet. Bad news; he wasn't married to Carol. He made his father some breakfast and headed over to the shop on his way to school.

"What's this?" Burt asked looking at the bag Kurt handed him.

"An egg white sandwich with organic whole wheat toast."

"Where's my usual breakfast?" grumbled Burt.

"That's a heart healthy breakfast, Dad."

"Yeah? I'd rather have a McGriddle or at least something with some meat on it."

"Dad? Are you kidding me? Do you know what bacon does to your heart?"

Burt snorted.

"I'm as healthy as a horse. You're always trying to sell me on this health nut crap. There ain't no proof that any of that organic stuff made anyone healthy. And it tastes like saw dust. I'd rather live a little."

Burt noticed Kurt's shocked face and softened toward his son.

"Hey, kiddo, thanks for the breakfast. I know you mean well. It's OK, I'm sure this will tide me over until I can send someone out for donuts.

_He hasn't had a heart attack. Yet. It could happen any minute. _

Kurt fought the urge to throw his arms around his dad and beg him to see a doctor. He knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I'll see you later, Dad. I need to get to school."

Burt put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked at him proudly.

"When did you get to be so tall? You're practically a man now. You're a senior now so live a little, OK? Break a few hearts," Burt teased with a wink.

"Dad!"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. As accepting as his dad had always been, he wasn't really comfortable with the idea of Kurt having a boyfriend. He certainly never teased Kurt so casually.

"What? You're a free agent. A handsome boy like you - I bet you could have any girl at McKinley. In fact, if you went out for the football team like I keep telling you to, you might snag one of those Cheerios. Yeah? I remember what it was like to be eighteen."

Kurt's jaw dropped. He was used to things being different but he hadn't expected this. He was still in the closet?

"Oh come on, don't act so shocked. Of course, I remember your birthday is less than a month away. I got something big planned. Now get out of here or I'll be hearing from the principle that you're late."

Kurt pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High, noticing that it wasn't any different at least. He got out of his car as a boy on a motorcycle pulled into a spot not far from him. When he pulled of his helmet, Kurt recognized him instantly. Blaine? Blaine-7 was the boy from his dream. The last one he'd seen before he woke up. How was that possible? Kurt watched in fascination as Blaine poured product in his hands and started working his hair to perfection using one of his side mirrors. When he was done, he stood, took a deep breath and tugged his leather jacket before striding forth confidently. Kurt knew the gesture all too well. It was Blaine's pre-performance ritual and the confidence was all an act. But a leather jacket? A motorcycle? It was all too weird.

Kurt walked along the sidewalk absentmindedly until he saw Puck and several football players standing near a dumpster. Kurt waved and smiled. He should have known better but it had been a while and Puck was his friend now. Or so he thought until the mohawked punk and his compatriots grabbed him.

_No, no, no. I am not going into the dumpster today!_

Kurt saw a nearby line where he was standing just beyond the dumpster and Brett was in the hoodlums' clutches about to take a dive. He leaped and looked back at the hapless boy as he landed in the garbage.

_Sorry Brett. Better you than me. _

Kurt continued on warily. He saw Quinn Fabray sashaying down the halls in her Cherrios uniform with Santana and Brittany trailing dutifully behind. The head cheerleader didn't even spare a glance in his direction. He got to his locker and for a moment wondered if he had the right one but it opened for him when he used the combination that he always used. Something that wouldn't change in any line - his mother's birthday. He checked the schedule taped to the back of his locker and grabbed his book. When he turned around, he saw Mercedes.

"Mercedes," he called, surprised that she hadn't already stopped to say hi.

"Oh no. Hell no!" she spat. "You don't get to act all friendly like nothing happened, Kurt. You broke my heart and the Summer break was not long enough to make me forget that. I know I have to see you every day and sing in Glee Club with you but I do _not _have to interact with you._"_

"But Cedes, you're my best friend," Kurt squeaked.

"I thought so too. That's the worst part, Kurt. We were more than a couple. We were best friends. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world to be in love with my best friend." Mercedes leaned in with a fierce expression that scared the living day lights out of Kurt. She hissed in a low voice, "You used me. You could have told me that you're gay but instead you used me. I'll never forgive you for that. _Never_." With that she turned and stormed off leaving a stunned Kurt.

"This is the worst line, _ever_," Kurt muttered under his breath.

He made it through his classes with no more shocking revelations. Finn ignored him too but that was far from shocking compared to the fact that he was still in the closet and had been using Mercedes as a beard. In Spanish class, he watched Blaine sitting across the room openly playing games on his phone.

"Mr. Anderson," called Mr. Shue in an annoyed voice. "Do you have a problem? Do I need to take that phone away from you?"

"God, I hope not. Between your muddy pronunciation, crappy grammar, and snore inducing lesson plan, this game is the only thing keeping me sane."

"To the principles office now!" exclaimed Mr. Schuester.

"Thank you!" answer Blaine sincerely. He practically skipped to the door then turned and bowed to the class before exiting.

Santana sniggered and whispered in Spanish to Brittany who was sitting next to her.

"Do you have something you'd like to share, Ms. Lopez?"

"Nope," smirked the Latina. She'd just told Brittany that Mr. Shue was the worst Spanish teacher in the history of the school and that including cutting him some slack for being so white.

Kurt walked into glee practice and sat to the side by himself. He glance over at Mercedes but he didn't dare speak to her again. He couldn't really blame her - apparently he was a douche in this time line. He looked around and saw Tina, Artie, and Rachel. When Mr Shue arrived, Rachel jumped up and began enthusiastically, "Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue, I have some ideas for solos that I'd like to run by you."

Mr Schuester sat on a stool and shrugged with apathetic resignation.

"Whatever you want to sing, Rachel. It doesn't matter any way. Unless we get more members in the club, we'll never get to compete."

"Well..." Rachel started when Blaine sauntered into the room.

"Is this the Glee Club?" he asked with a condescending smirk. "Or did I accidentally walk into the rejects from the losers anonymous meeting?"

"Yes, this is the Glee Club," snapped Mr Shue. "Blaine, isn't it? Please don't tell me you're here to join."

"OK, I won't tell you," Blaine laughed as he said next to Kurt. "Hi, I'm Blaine," he said holding out his hand.

"I know," replied Kurt.

"Oh course you do, doll. My reputation proceeds me."

"We have several classes together, Blaine," Kurt replied wryly.

"Let's hear what you can do," demanded Rachel. "I could really use a male lead to sing with."

"Hey," complained Artie.

"Rapping doesn't count."

"I'm a guy," insisted Kurt.

"Countertenor," snapped Rachel.

"OK, Blaine, go ahead and audition. Or not. I really don't care," interjected Mr. Shue.

"Wow, why are you even here?" asked Blaine.

"None of your business. Just sing if you're going to."

"Is it OK if I play the piano? I don't having any sheet music for this so it's easier if I play myself."

"Knock yourself out, kid."

Kurt have expected him to sing Katy Perry or some other top forty that he'd done with the Warblers. Or given his new bad boy act, some rock number. Blaine took off his jacket and handed it to Kurt.

"Hold this for me?"

Kurt just nodded not trusting his voice. Blaine was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt underneath. Kurt just stared at his arms and his chest in awe. He'd seen Blaine-5 naked and appreciated his body but Blaine-7 was...oh god, his arms. He clearly worked out. Kurt gathered from his attire - the white t-shit, the faded jeans, the leather jacket - that he was trying to appear butch or tough. The affect was somewhat ruined by the fact that he obviously ironed both the t-shirt and the jeans.

Blaine sat down and started playing a tune Kurt didn't recognize. Blaine's voice and the sweet tone was so at odds with his previous swagger and devil may care attitude. But then Kurt already knew that was all an act.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

When he finished he turned at looked at his audience. They looked back in stunned silence. After a few seconds, Rachel spoke first.

"You're really good," she said with awe. She walked over and sat next to him. "Finally. A duet partner! Would you like to sing a duet?"

"I'd love to!"

"Alright, we could sing Time of my Life or Don't You Want Me or..."

"How eighties of you," Blaine laughed. "No, I meant I'd like to sing a duet with Kurt."

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"Why not? Kurt, do you want to sing with me?"

"I'd love to. What do you suggest?"

"You pick then we'll see if I know it. I have a pretty board musical knowledge so I'm guessing that I will."

"Do you know As Long As You're Mine?"

Blaine looked as if he were trying to place the song for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"Just kidding, of course I do!"

They sang the song together and even though Kurt hadn't thought it was possible to find anything about this line that he could even like, he fell in love with Blaine-7. The sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Kurt was sure he didn't imagine the glint in Blaine's eye or the flirty way that he kept touching Kurt.

After the duet, the rag tag group whiled away the rest of the hour singing random songs as one or another of them suggested one.

"So Mr. Shue, do you have a plan for getting enough members to compete?" asked Blaine as the group was milling around about to call it a day.

"Does this really look like a show choir to you?"

Mr. Shue looked the worst Kurt had ever seen him. He had a sort of glassy eyed air of defeat about him and any hint of his earlier optimism and love of song seemed to have been ground down to nothing.

Kurt decided to speak up.

"We should try to get some of the football players and the Cheerios to join," he suggested. "I'm pretty sure that Quinn and Santana can sing."

"F f f football players?" stuttered Tina. "They sl sl slushie us everyday."

"Maybe if they were in Glee that might stop," Kurt tried.

"Dream on," muttered Artie as Tina wheeled him out of the room. Soon, Kurt and Blaine were alone. Kurt pretended to be gathering his things as Blaine sat at the piano not even bothering to cover the fact that he was waiting for Kurt.

"So," Blaine started when Kurt stood next to him. Blaine still didn't make a move to get up and leave so Kurt sat down on the piano bench next to him. "I'm gay...just in case you were wondering."

"I noticed," smirked Kurt.

"Really? What gave me away? My fabulous fashion sense?"

"You call that fashion? You look like a Grease extra. No, I think it was the way you stared at my ass when we were dancing."

"You call that dancing? I thought you were trying to sex me up but I'm not that kind of guy. I expect dinner and a movie first."

"A romantic, are you?"

Blaine smiled and looked up through his lashes as Kurt.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What makes you think I'm gay?" teased Kurt

"The way you're flirting with me. And the fact that no one wears jeans that tight unless they want guys to stare at their ass."

Kurt tried to think of a biting comeback to that but it was too true to deny.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Kurt admitted.

"That seems unlikely. Even in Lima," Blaine replied slyly.

"I didn't say I'd never had a boyfriend; I'm just single now."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"To your boyfriend. How is a seriously smoking gay boy like you single?"

"I've had two, actually. I made a huge mistake and lost my first boyfriend," Kurt admitted in a dangerously honest moment. He didn't care if what he was saying didn't match this timeline. There was something about this boy that made him want to open up. There was an electricity between them as they sat so close but not actually touching.

"But you want him back," observed Blaine sadly.

"It's not possible."

"And boyfriend number two?"

"He went to college."

"An older man, huh? What and you didn't romantically declare that you'd wait for him as long as it took? No smoopy phone calls each night with both of you saying no you hang up, no _you_ hang up?"

"I'm not in love with him. I never was. I love him, but just as a friend," Kurt said with a rawness that startled Blaine out of his teasing mood.

"Because you're in love with the first guy?"

"It doesn't matter," Kurt insisted trying to correct his mistake. He couldn't be telling Blaine-7 about Blaine-5; that just couldn't be a good idea.

"If you love him, why don't you go get him back?" persisted Blaine.

"I would never be able to find him," admitted Kurt.

"You mean you literally lost him like a misplaced set of keys?"

"I mean he moved away and I don't have any contact information." Kurt tried to focus back on the task at hand. Blaine-7 was sitting right in front of him all hot and flirty. He wasn't going to ruin this opportunity by being sentimental.

"Do you want to go out with me?" asked Blaine.

"Well, I don't know. We just met," Kurt teased while giving Blaine what he hoped was his best flirty glance.

"Not true," insisted Blaine. "We 'met' yesterday; don't you remember?" Blaine used air quotes around met so Kurt assumed that they had some sort of encounter that hadn't led to an actual introduction.

"Nope," Kurt laughed. "I guess it just wasn't that memorable."

"Oh, you wound me," Blaine exclaimed dramatically with his hand over his heart. "I joined glee club just be closer to you," he continued in the same tone.

"Shouldn't you try for a little coolness? Play hard to get?"

"No, that's your role. I'm to pursue you relentlessly."

"Really? I think I like that." Kurt gave Blaine a genuine smile. "I think I like you." Blaine kept looking at Kurt's lips like he wanted to kiss the boy and Kurt prepared himself for the onslaught of sensation that came with Blaine's searing kisses. It didn't come. Blaine just continued to smile at Kurt shyly so Kurt took the initiative and kissed him.

The kiss was surprisingly soft and tender. Blaine tilted his head and moved his lips against Kurt, mouth slightly parted but he kept it slow and sweet. His hand rested tentatively on Kurt's cheek as if he wanted to draw the boy in closer but was afraid of spooking him. Kurt drew back and said, "I'll go out with you."

Blaine looked down and blushed a little.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's dangerous to kiss a boy at school?" Blaine said seriously still not looking up.

"You can't let them win, Blaine," Kurt replied fiercely.

Blaine looked up at him with and smiled crookedly.

"They already have," he said softly. "You probably shouldn't hang out with me. I'm not as nice as I seem at the moment."

"Don't go all Edward Cullen on me, Blaine. You already asked me out and promised to pursue me relentlessly."

Blaine chucked.

"That I did, didn't I? Foolish of me but something about you makes me feel reckless." Blaine fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Kurt. "Give me your info and I'll pick you up at seven."

"Tonight? But it's a school night."

Blaine shrugged.

"I'm sure you could skip all of your classes and still graduate top of your class here. I doubt you need to spend the evening studying."

Kurt put his phone number and address in Blaine's phone then handed it back.

"Seven it is," said as he stood to go. Kurt walked to the door and turned to look back at Blaine. He was staring at his phone with a sad expression that made Kurt wonder if he'd be stood up.

When he got home, Kurt searched for clues about the timeline. He found no evidence that he'd ever gone to Dalton. No emails from Thad or any of the Warblers. Besides Mercedes, who was angry with him, this Kurt didn't seem to have many friends either.

Blaine showed up at seven as promised and Burt answered the door. Kurt managed to interrupt before Blaine said anything too revealing.

"Dad, Blaine and I are going to hang out tonight so don't wait up, OK?" Kurt said trying to keep his voice casual.

"Sure, you boys have a good time. No drinking, Kurt. If you come back drunk, I'll have to confiscate your baby. Understand me?"

"No drinking, I promise. We're just going to hang out. Nothing wild."

"OK."

The boys were nearly out the door when Burt caught up with them apparently having thought of one more fatherly gem to share.

"Do you boys have condoms?"

"Dad!"

Blaine just smirked.

"Kurt, remember what I told you when we had that talk? You got a bright future ahead of you and it can all go down the toilet if you knock some girl up. Use protection every time. Swear to me that you have condoms in your pocket or you're not leaving the house."

"Mr. Hummel, don't worry. I promise that if Kurt has sex with a girl tonight that I'll personally make sure he puts a condom on first. You have my word, sir. Your boy is safe from that sort of female entrapment with me." Blaine's face was dead serious but Kurt had to bury his face in his hands to keep from laughing. He just hoped his father mistook it for embarrassment.

As they walked outside Kurt took his keys out of his pocket.

"No, we'll take my bike," insisted Blaine as he reached the bike and handed Kurt the spare helmet. Kurt looked skeptical. "Live a little. You'll love it," promised Blaine.

"It'll mess up my hair," grumbled Kurt as he reluctantly put it on.

Blaine laughed as he put his on and swung onto the bike.

"How does your dad not know that you gay?"

"I have no idea," admitted Kurt and he climbed on the bike and wrapped his arms around Blaine.


	10. Chapter 10

_**August 30th, 2011**_

They hadn't talked about where they were going and as Blaine rode down a remote road, Kurt began to worry. Was he being stupid to get on the back of a bike with a boy that he didn't know at all? Maybe Blaine was a psychopathic serial killer in this universe. After all, literally anything was possible. Just his luck, too, to have jumped to one of the sexiest Blaine's he'd ever met and he was probably going to be murdered.

Kurt was relieved when they finally pulled into a drive way of a large house. There were numerous cars and all the lights were on so at least they weren't alone. He banished his earlier flights of fancy and promised himself a good time.

Blaine took off his helmet and began working on his hair with some product that he'd had stowed in one of his saddle bags. Kurt had to laugh because the incongruity of it all was just too much not to laugh at.

"What? You're right about the helmet so I have to do something about my hair before we go in!"

Kurt laughed until he caught sight of his own helmet hair in one of the mirrors; suddenly it was a deadly serious problem and it was Blaine's turn to laugh. He started running his hands through Kurt's hair.

"Stop, you're making it worst," exclaimed Kurt.

"Trust me," insisted Blaine looking into Kurt's eyes with a smoldering look.

"OK," squeaked Kurt.

Blaine ran product through Kurt's hair for a bit then said, "Go ahead and look now." Kurt did and was surprised to see his hair in a sort of spiky wild look that suited him more than he would have thought. He actually looked...sexy. Blaine seemed pleased with himself and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"It'll do," Kurt allowed haughtily.

"You look amazing," insisted Blaine. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine leaned in to capture his lips. They kissed softly until Kurt slipped his tongue greedily into Blaine's mouth causing him to make an eager sound. Blaine drew Kurt's tongue deeper in his mouth and sucked in a dirty, sexy way that made Kurt plaster himself against Blaine in an attempt to get even closer. Desperate for contact, Kurt didn't care that they had technically only known each other for a scarce two days; he wouldn't be surprised to hear Blaine growl 'suck my dick' and he was fully prepared to drop to his knees and do it. Blaine pulled back looking a little stunned and confused.

"I like kissing you," he said breathlessly.

"Then we should do more of that," insisted Kurt taken aback by this oddly innocent Blaine.

Instead Blaine backed away and took Kurt by the hand.

"Let's go in and party. We can't stand out here kissing all night."

Kurt wanted to object and claim that they could do exactly that but he kept silent as Blaine pulled a canvas bag out of his saddle bags and dragged Kurt toward the door of the house. They walked in without knocking and Kurt was hit with an onslaught of noise, smells, and sights. He slowly took in the scene in front of him. The room was filled with young men and woman, many of them dancing, who looked to be any where from seventeen to twenty. He didn't see anyone he knew immediately. He smelled smoke and he was guessing it wasn't all cigarette smoke.

A tall handsome blond boy approached them with his arms wide and huge smile plastered on his face. Kurt had a vague feeling that he'd seen him but he couldn't put a name to the face. Maybe he'd been at Dalton? Definitely not in the Warblers or anyone Kurt knew well.

"Blainers!" he exclaimed as he arrived.

"Trey," Blaine replied.

"What did you bring me?"

"Tequila," answered Blaine handing him the bag. Trey pulled out one of the bottles and nodded in approval.

"Nice!"

"Isn't it a little early in the week to be partying like this?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Blainers, who's the buzz kill?"

"This is my friend, Kurt. But I swear he's cool, Trey."

Trey looked at Kurt skeptically and asked, "Don't you know what day today is?"

"Um..Tuesday?"

"It's a day ending in y," laughed Blaine. "Which means..."

"Parr-tay!" finished Trey.

"Let's do some shots," said Blaine grabbing Kurt's hand in one hand and snagging the bag of tequila in the other.

As they made their way to a table covered in bottles of alcohol, cups, glasses, and ice, Kurt managed to say, "I don't drink and maybe it isn't a good idea for you to either. I can't drive a motorcycle, Blaine!"

"Don't worry, I can handle my liquor," snorted Blaine as he poured some tequila in a shot glass. Kurt tried not to find the sight of Blaine licking salt off of his hand and sucking on a lime sexy but he failed miserably. After downing the second shot Blaine shouted excitedly, "Let's dance!"

Kurt discovered several things as the night wore on. First Blaine wasn't lying about being able to handle his liqueur. Kurt lost count of how many drinks he had before Blaine started getting sloppy and visibly drunk but drunk he was and Kurt was beginning to worry about getting home. Second, Blaine was a very happy friendly drunk and was apparently prone to literally dancing on table tops. Lastly, he was more amorous the more he drank.

Blaine had Kurt pressed against the wall in a semi-secluded spot they'd found. His kisses and his hands were getting bolder and more confident as the night wore on. His lips dragged across Kurt's jaw and to his ear where he whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, Blaine, tell me."

"I want you. You are so sexy. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, Kurt."

"It's not that much of a secret, Blaine," Kurt laughed as he rolled his hips pressing Blaine's erection against his own.

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed as he moved away. "Sorry. I'm a little drunk," he explained.

"A little? A lot, I think." Kurt pulled Blaine back into his arms.

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck and explained, "I've been _way_ drunker than this, silly. You smell so good." Then before Kurt could reply to either of those comments, Blaine turned his head in the direction of the main party and exclaimed, "I love this song!" before running off.

Kurt sighed and followed, arriving in the living room in time to see Blaine jumping up onto the back of the couch as he belted out the words to Katy Perry's latest hit, Last Friday Night. He wasn't kidding about loving the song.

"Are you having fun, Kurt?" asked Trey as he slid an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt gave him an icy stare and the boy immediately removed his arm. "You need to lighten up. Have a drink!"

"No. I can't because I'll get a seizure and die. It's a thing."

"Whoa. That's seriously whack, dude."

Just then Blaine knocked over a lamp with his antics and Trey laughed.

"Aren't you worried about all of this?" Kurt asked gesturing to the mess that was everywhere. "Where are your parents?" Trey doubled over with laugher turning red and gasping before he finally managed to choke out a reply.

"One word - foreclosure!"

"What?"

"Dude, I don't live here. No one does. It's a foreclosure. Perfect for parties.

"It's that illegal? What if the police show up?"

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill! I've got to go," Trey exclaimed as something across the room caught his eye.

Kurt's phone rang and he looked to see who was calling. _Mercedes. Strange. _He hit the ignore button. A few second later, she sent a text.

_**Don't ignore me! A matter of life and death.**_

Kurt called her back, "Dramatic much?" He headed outside where he could hear her better.

"Kurt, I'm mad at you but I still love you. I don't want you to die."

"Cedes, what are you talking about?"

"Blaine. Please tell me the rumors aren't true. You aren't going out with him, are you?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I am."

"Kurt, are you insane? What are you thinking? Oh my god, you're aren't; that's the problem. Kurt, I know you're lonely. I get it but that's no reason to get involved with a lowlife like Blaine Anderson. Wait until you get to college. You'll meet nice boys. I promise, it gets better."

"What, are you a PSA now? What are you talking about? Blaine _is_ a nice boy."

"It's one thing to flirt with him in glee but tell me haven't fallen for his I'm just misunderstood act. The boy is a psychopath. You've seen the video. You've read what they say he did. Just because his rich father got him off doesn't change that."

"Mercedes, I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about."

"Kurt, you can't be that oblivious. Seriously? You don't know?"

"Seriously. And I'm sure it isn't true anyway."

"Puck said that Blaine once stabbed a boy for insulting his hair. And another boy mysteriously fell down some stairs after insinuating that Katy Perry was a bad singer. And then there's the story about..."

"That's ridiculous. Puck is just making that up."

"You really haven't seen the video? It's been years but I thought everyone saw it. And there was so much chatter about the article a month ago...when Sue mentioned him on Sue's corner...Oh my god, you really do live in your own world, boo. I'm sending you some links now. Where are you?"

"I'm at a party."

"With Blaine? Now?"

"Yes. Not literally with him at the moment, I came outside to talk to you."

"Get the hell out of there, Kurt. Oh please don't let me read about your murdered mutilated corpse tomorrow. Please."

"Your insane. I'm hanging up now."

He did but when the video link showed up seconds later; he had to watch it.

Blaine and another boy were holding hands. Blaine looked so young. No more than fifteen and he looked even younger. Kurt's stomach lurched. He knew exactly what he was about to see. The other boy must be Shawn and they were about to be beaten up. He didn't understand how this related to what Mercedes had been trying to say but he couldn't look away.

"Look at those two faggots. It makes me sick seeing them doing that in public." said a voice off camera. Kurt wanted to shout 'They are just boys holding hands. They aren't hurting anyone.' Even on the small screen in front of him, it was hard to remember this had happened nearly three years ago.

The camera turned to the speaker and he said directly into the camera, "Let's teach them that they can't act like that around here." Things happened quickly as three boys came into view, shouting at Blaine and Shawn, then the one who had suggested it pushed Shawn to the ground and started hitting him. The other two held Blaine down when he tried to stop the beating. All the while, the boy filming it kept a steady hand as he captured it. That was until he moved in closer and saw blood seeping from the back of Shawn's head.

"Dude, I think you killed him. We need to call 911. Oh my god, what if he's dead?" The two boys who had been holding Blaine down got up and stared at the prone boy in shock.

"Check his pulse," demanded the ringleader.

"You do it," argued the boy on his left. They were still arguing when Blaine came up behind them so they didn't see him. The cameraman did and yelled a warning but it was too late. Blaine hit the leader with a baseball bat and he went down like a sack of flour. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine get up and had no idea where the baseball bat had come from. He didn't stop with one blow. Blaine was screaming that he'd kill them all, then camera fell to the ground and the video went black.

Kurt was in shock as he clicked on the next link. Luckily, no video this time. It was an article written just a month before school about the incident. Apparently someone had found out Blaine was transferring to McKinley and had dug up the story. The article was filled with innuendo and veiled accusations. The author never came out an accused Blaine of anything that wasn't a matter of public record but still he made it clear that he thought Blaine was a menace to the children of Lima. Kurt did find out the facts of the case buried in all the slander. The worst being that Shawn had indeed died. So had the ringleader of the attack - a boy named Peter. Blaine hadn't gone to trial because his was deemed mentally unstable and spent a year in a mental hospital. Then he'd gone to a reform school before transferring to McKinley. They didn't call it a reform school but he gathered that from the tone in the article. It was while Blaine was there that most of the rumors were generated. Including the unsubstantiated accusation that he'd burned down the house of one of the other boys involved in the attack.

Kurt put his phone away and walked slowly back into the party. He saw Blaine with his arm slung around Trey's shoulder. Kurt had trouble reconciling what he now knew with the picture in front of him.

"Blaine," Kurt called over the noise.

Blaine looked back at Kurt with an excited and happy expression. He immediately abandoned Trey and wrapped himself around Kurt.

"Well, hello there. I was wondering where you disappeared to. Did you miss my Last Friday Night? I can do it again."

"I saw part of it. Come on, Blaine, let's go outside and get some air."

Blaine followed Kurt meekly as he left the party and sat on the edge of the front porch. By the time they got there, Blaine seemed shockingly sober considering. He'd also clearly figured out something was up. Kurt wasn't sure how to start the whole, so I hear you're a psychopath conversation.

"I should probably take you home now," Blaine started after an uncomfortable silence. Kurt thought it was strange that Blaine wasn't asking any questions given how much fun they'd been having all night.

"Blaine...just tell me...just...I don't know...tell me your side of the story. What happened after the dance with Shawn? I know what I saw in the video but then what? Just tell me that you didn't do any of the other things they say you did. I'll believe you."

Blaine shook his head.

"It isn't enough to confront bullies and stand up to them. Being brave isn't enough. There's always someone stronger and braver. I'm just a little hobbit of a guy; no one that anyone would find intimidating. The only way to survive is if everyone thinks you are so crazy that you'd do anything. At any moment, you might snap and knife them. If they think you don't care whether you live or die then they leave you alone. The more you care, the more you have to lose."

"You aren't really like that. I can tell," Kurt objected. "You're sweet and kind and you do care. It's all in the past now. It was all just an act. To survive. I get it."

"Don't pretend like you know me. You _don't_ know me. OK? I don't know what came over me today, Kurt. I broke all my own rules. I've never let anyone get to me like you do. I'll take you home now."

"What happened to I'll pursue you relentlessly?"

"Why did you flirt with me?" countered Blaine.

"Because I like you," answered Kurt honestly. "I still do. It wasn't your fault. I don't believe that you did all the things people say you did. You just defended yourself. Right?"

All Blaine had to do was say yes or even just nod but he didn't.

"I'll take you home now. Don't worry; I'm not drunk. I wasn't lying about being about to handle my liquor. I've drank way more than that in a night."

The ride home gave Kurt plenty of time to think. Think about Blaine and all the other things that sucked in this universe. In a way, Blaine-7 needed him more than any other Blaine had. But why was it his job to rescue damaged Blaines? Hadn't he lost enough? Mercedes, Carol, Finn, New Directions, Thad, Dalton, New York...His assessment that this line was the worst line ever was proving true.

He tried to talk to Blaine when they got back to Kurt's house but he seemed to have closed down and the smitten kitten was gone. Buried, at least, if not gone.

"I shouldn't even be in Lima," insisted Blaine. "I should get me GED and disappear. Go somewhere far far away from Ohio where no one cares about my past. It was stupid of me to think I could go back to a regular high school and maybe even have a boyfriend. Thanks, Kurt for a beautiful evening. I had fun while it lasted."

"Blaine..."

Blaine drove off leaving Kurt standing there holding the spare helmet. He wondered if he'd see him the next day or if he'd make good on his threat to disappear. Kurt trudged into the house defeated. He still hadn't even dealt with the concept that he'd jumped in his sleep. He was hoping that it had been caused by his long abstention and that he could get his life back in control. But then again, he hadn't been under control since the day he'd met Blaine Anderson. Not at all.

"Hey kiddo, how was your night?" asked Burt as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Dreadful," Kurt admitted with a sigh.

"What's wrong son? Girl trouble?"

"Dad, I'm gay!" Kurt exclaimed with exasperation.

Burt looked at his son with a mixture of disbelieve and shock.

"No," he said shaking his head. "You're joking and it ain't even funny."

"You supposed to say that you already knew. How is it that you haven't noticed that I'm a flaming homosexual? I mean, really? I'm not exactly subtle."

"It's not true. Sure, when you were younger...All those tea parties. Sound of Music sing alongs. But no...you changed in the last few years. I thought you grew out of it. You got rid of that stupid tiara collection. You started watching football with me. You quit dragging me to those musicals. And what about Mercedes...I mean, I thought you could do better but..."

"Better? Better than Mercedes? Why because she's black or because she's plus sized? I should be so lucky to have a girlfriend like her if I were straight. So to top it all off, I have a homophobic, racist dad! That's just great. This is the best fucking day ever!"

"You watch your mouth, son. You will respect me. I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

Kurt didn't bother to stay for the rest. Whatever this Burt had to say it wasn't anything he wanted to hear. This line sucked ass there was literally nothing keeping him here. Kurt started traveling blindly. It was only a metaphor but he called it leaping or jumping because he went from one universe to another in an instant. Traveling was different. It was more like what he'd done with the dice experiments. It was like he wan't anywhere for a while. Just moving through thick curtains with no idea what was on the other side. He hadn't done it since he was eight.

He knew where he wanted to go but he didn't even know if he was going in the right direction. If direction could be considered something that applied to this. Finding a particular universe would be like finding a grain of sand in an infinite pile of sand while a dump truck continually added an infinite amount of sand per second. He stopped to get his bearings for a second and was disappointed to find he was in his basement. He started moving again. He was looking for the house that Burt bought after marrying Carol. At least there he knew that he had his Dad, Carol, and Finn. He was probably friends with Blaine and the Warblers. Even if Blaine wasn't his boyfriend, it was a good set of lines and he wouldn't screw it up this time.

He lost track of how many stops he made but he was always in the same house. He stood in the living room contemplating going to bed and just seeing where he'd ended up in the morning when she walked in. Her long chestnut hair was streaked with gray, her face was more lined than he remembered, and she seemed so small. Her eyes were the same blue he saw in the mirror everyday. He flew into her arms and breathed her perfume. It was weird because he was too tall and she seemed so fragile but it took him back to the eight year old boy that he'd once been.

"Mommy," he cried with tears steaming down his face.

He was _home_.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, sweet baby boy, it's been years since you called me that," she said as she squeezed him tight. She pulled back and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling OK? You're not sleep walking again, are you? Why are you crying?"

"No, I'm not sleep walking," he said as he wiped the tears with his sleeve. "Uh...I guess I just had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep." Kurt couldn't take it any more. He pulled her into another tight hug and said, "I'm just so glad to see you."

"Sweetie, I can't breath," she teased him.

"Sorry," he mumbled and let her go.

"Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate with little marshmallows and you'll feel better."

Kurt followed her into the kitchen and watched raptly as she made two mugs of chocolate. She down across from him and reached out to take his hand.

"It's OK. We're fine. You worry too much and that's why you have nightmares and sleepwalk."

"I thought I lost you, Mom," he said voice cracking a little. "I thought that I'd never see you again."

"Oh, that nightmare again. I'm so sorry. I thought you were over that. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She glanced over at the picture sitting on the counter. Kurt followed her gaze. It was a picture of the three of them and Kurt gathered from his size in the picture that it was about four years ago. He looked more like twelve than fourteen but he'd had a very late growth spurt and had only really started looking like a teenager in the past year. "I miss him, too," she continued wistfully. "It's natural for you to worry about losing me after your father died. But sweetie, he'd want us to get on with our lives. It's OK that we have. You don't have to feel guilty about being happy and you don't need to worry about me."

Kurt tears flowed freely as he didn't even attempt to hide his grief. Burt was dead. He'd traded life with his father for life with his mother because it seemed that he wasn't allowed to have both. His mother came over and held him until he managed to pull himself together.

"Sorry," Kurt said when he finally stopped. "I'm nearly eighteen and I'm crying like a baby."

"You'll always be my baby boy so don't ever be sorry for letting me know how you feel. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be OK," he promised.

"You should try to get a little sleep now, sweetie. It's a long drive to Westerville and you're not going to do well if you start showing up sleep deprived."

"I don't think I can go to sleep," he objected.

"Do you want me to come sing to you like I did when you were little?"

Kurt just nodded.

Kurt tried to resist sleep, terrified that he'd wake up and his mother would be gone but he drifted off to his mother's voice despite his best efforts. He remembered the song but he'd never understood it before.

_L'était une une petite poule grise_

_Qu'allait pondre dans l'église_

_Pondait un p'tit' coco_

_Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud_

_L'était une p'tit' poul' noir_

_Qu'allait pondre dans l'armoire_

_Pondait un p'tit' coco_

_Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud_

_L'était une p'tit' poul' blanche_

_Qu'allait pondre dans la grange_

_Pondait un p'tit' coco_

_Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud_

_L'était une p'tit' poul' rousse_

_Qu'allait pondre dans la mousse_

_Pondait un p'tit' coco_

_Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud_

_L'était une p'tit' poule beige_

_Qu'allait pondre dans la neige_

_Pondait un p'tit' coco_

_Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud_

_L'était une p'tit' poule brune_

_Qu'allait pondre sur la lune_

_Pondait un p'tit' coco_

_Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud_

_**August 31st, 2011**_

Kurt woke up to the insistent sound of his alarm. When he looked around, he was relieved to see that the room was at the least the one he'd fallen asleep in. He got up, showered, and went to his closet where he discovered that he had multiple Dalton uniforms and not nearly as many clothes as he was used to. He put on his uniform, found his keys, and headed out. He didn't wake his mom but he did look in to see that she was still there.

There were two cars in the drive way and he quickly discovered that he drove the Prius. It wasn't the sweet ride that he was used to but he guessed that there were many things in this universe that were going to take getting used to. He hadn't had time to check online for clues about his friends and his life but he figured he could fake it through a day at Dalton. He was more than a little surprised that he attended Dalton in a line so far from the others.

He was about half way to Westerville when he got a text.

_**Where are you? Breakfast? - Blaine**_

He knew he shouldn't text and drive but he had plenty of practice so he did it anyway. He was so excited to find that Blaine was waiting for him that he nearly dropped the phone as he shakily typed his message and hit send.

_**Sry. Late. 8 on the way. See you in class - Kurt**_

The reply was immediate.

_**:( miss U! :( hurry! XOXOXO **_

Wow. Kurt didn't want to jump to conclusions but wow. Blaine was waiting for him and really excited about seeing him, judging from the text.

Kurt had barely gotten out of his car when Blaine appeared with two cups of coffee in Dalton travel mugs. He set them of the top of the car and snuggled into Kurt's arms for a prolonged hug.

"I missed you at breakfast. You said you'd be there," pouted Blaine.

"Sorry. I had trouble getting on the road on time."

"You should have texted me," admonished Blaine still pouting.

Kurt took a chance (not a big one based on the cues he was getting from Blaine) and kissed him. Blaine leaned eagerly into the kiss and they made out for several minutes. Kurt couldn't believe his luck. Blaine was apparently his boyfriend.

"You taste like carmel," Kurt commented when they pulled apart. Blaine's irritation seemed to have been placated by the make-out session. He handed Kurt one of the cups.

"Your cafe mocha. We'd better get to class," he said taking Kurt's free hand in his.

Kurt pushed aside his sudden unease. He should be happy. He _would_ be happy. This was Blaine. So what if he was sweet toothed caramel macchiato Blaine? They were all Blaine. He'd never even figured out why Blaines-5 and 6 liked unsweetened coffee with cinnamon. And he couldn't miss Blaine-7. He just _couldn't._ He hadn't even known him for a day - not even long enough to learn his coffee order. Certainly not long enough to fall head over heels in love with him. _This_ Blaine clearly loved him.

Kurt made it through his first two classes, which he didn't have with Blaine, without any major incidents. It helped that it was only the third day of class and therefore he wasn't too lost. As he walked through the halls, he looked for familiar faces and saw more than a few. More that he didn't know, though. Of course David, Wes, Thad, Jon, and Flint would be in college now. As he walked toward his third period class, Blaine snagged him and headed in the opposite direction. In a secluded alcove, Blaine started kissing him desperately.

"I've missed you so much. " he said between kisses.

"You just saw me," teased Kurt.

"I know but I had to spend the entire Summer without you and we have so much catching up to do."

"What are you two doing?" exclaimed Jeff as he spotted them.

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and saw Jeff and Nick holding hands and he couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"We were here first; find your own make out spot," grumbled Blaine.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class," insisted Kurt as he pulled Blaine reluctantly down the hall.

"You don't need it any way," objected Blaine to Jeff as they passed the two boys. "You can just go to your room to make out."

Jeff just stuck his tongue out and dragged Nick into his arms in the spot Blaine and Kurt had just vacated. Kurt and Blaine made it to third period just as the bell rang.

Lunch was oddly familiar and strange at the same time. Kurt and Blaine sat with a group of boys whom he presumed were this year's Warblers. Of course he knew Jeff, Nick, and Trent, and a few others but most of the other boys were strangers to him.

"Kurt, did you get the agenda for tomorrow's meeting done?" asked Jeff.

Kurt stared at him blankly.

"Blaine! Don't tell me that you two spent the entire 'planning session' making out," admonished Jeff.

"Relax, Jeff. It's just the audition meeting. It couldn't be simpler. We listen to the freshmen and transfers that want to join. We decide how many tenors, baritones, and basses we need given members we already have then pick the best ones."

"Blaine, how can you be so calm? We stepping into the shoes of..."

"Jeff! Come on! Remember what you said last year? We are going to turn this stuffy traditional bunch of birds in a gilded cage into a kick ass group with awesome choreography. Don't chicken out now and get all responsible on me."

"You did say that," commented Nick.

"I did, didn't I?" admitted Jeff. "It all seemed so simple last year. We're seniors now. Shouldn't we be a little responsible?"

"Yes, I object to this attempt to hijack the storied traditions of the Warblers," interrupted Trent.

"You're not on the council so you don't get a say," admonished Jeff. "It's up to Blaine, Kurt, and me and I say let's be excellent to one another and party on dudes!" With that he high fived Nick.

"Wow, that's kind of a great motto," mused Blaine.

Jeff and Nick burst into laughter and Kurt commented, "I think that was some kind of nerdy joke that only those two get, Blaine." Then it hit him. Jeff had said that he was on the council. Kurt Hummel was on the Warbler's council. Best. Line. _Ever_. His dad would be so...Yeah, it hit Kurt again that he'd traded his father for his mother and he had no idea how to reconcile the happiness he felt with that sacrifice.

It wasn't like he could go looking for Burt. He could end up losing them both if he tried to find a line where he had them both. Kurt comforted himself with the knowledge that he hadn't gone deliberately looking for his mother. He'd found her looking for a line where is dad was happily married to Carol. That had to count for something, didn't it?

"Kurt. Sweetie. Earth to Kurt."

"What?" Kurt looked at Blaine with a dazed expression. "Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

"Never mind. We need to get to our afternoon classes."

Later, after class, Blaine and Kurt lay entwined naked on Blaine's bed in his dorm room.

"I love you so much," breathed Blaine between kisses.

"I love you, too," Kurt answered eyes shining with happiness. He could hardly believe he was here. He was in the arms of the boy he loved and Blaine loved him back. He pushed aside any uneasiness he had about the relationship. After all, it seemed that they'd been boyfriends for some time and it wasn't like he and Blaine-5 hadn't spent similar afternoons. If there was any awkwardness, hopefully Blaine would chalk it up to their long separation. Kurt was unclear on the details but he gathered that Blaine had gone somewhere for the Summer and they only reconnected a few days ago.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I miss having you here all evening and sleeping with you at night."

"I miss that too," Kurt said meaning that he wished he'd had that.

"Maybe you could talk your mom into letting you stay over at least sometimes."

"I don't think Dalton would appreciate me essentially stealing room and board since they charge so much for the privilege."

"We'll manage somehow."

"Speaking of which, I should get going. My mom will be expecting me for dinner." As much as he loved being with Blaine, he wanted to spend time with his mom even more.

"Just stay a little while longer. I want to talk about our anniversary."

"What about it?"

"Well, it's coming up soon...of course you haven't forgotten," Blaine said with a smile. "I want to do something really special. I want to take you to New York City for the weekend. We could stay in a nice hotel, take in a Broadway show. It would be magical."

"Oh my god, Blaine, I would love that. It would be so romantic. Yes, of course." _Anniversary. _That was fantastic news. They'd been together for an entire year!

"Well, I had to top last year so...anyway. I'm glad you like the idea."

"I love it and I love you," Kurt replied at a loss for words. Last year...did Blaine mean this was their second anniversary?

"I fell in love with you at first sight. I never told you that but I did. I always thought that you might think it was too sappy. I know it took me an entire month to work up the courage to ask you out but you were intimidating. Even back when we were the same height, you sort of scared me."

"I'm glad you got over your fear," Kurt said softly and pulled Blaine into a kiss. Inside he was terrified. Two years of memories that Blaine was going to expect him to know. It was only just now beginning to sink in that he was in the middle of a relationship. He'd only had to fake it with Thad for a few days and they were in a strange situation. Two years meant shared experiences, inside jokes, pet names, sex...what if Blaine noticed that he did things in bed differently? "I'm going to get dressed and go. We can talk some more this weekend, OK?"

Kurt sat up and started pulling his clothes back on. Blaine wrapped himself around his boyfriend and murmured, "You'll make it to breakfast tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about this morning, I'm still adjusting to the commute."

"And don't forget, we have that stupid party at my parents' house this weekend."

"Do we have to?" Kurt whined. He could tell from Blaine's tone that it wasn't going to be a fun event.

"Sorry, yeah, we really should. I mean you and your mom could skip it but it would mean the world to me if you were there. It would make it bearable for me."

Kurt needed to spend a serious amount of time on research. When Kurt got home, he and his mom cooked dinner together. He remembered that she was a great cook and one of things he'd had to do after she died was learn to cook for his dad. Burt had never advanced beyond making toast. His mom, on the other hand, put together a gourmet meal and seemed to expect Kurt to help her. Luckily, he had the skills.

"This risotto is perfect," she said tasting the dish that Kurt had just finished. "Baby boy, you are the best sous chef in all of Ohio."

"Only because you are the best chef," he teased back. They had an easy rapport in the kitchen and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy and stress free. It seemed that everything was so perfect here.

They set the table and sat down together.

"Tell me about your day. How are you and Blaine doing?"

Kurt recounted his day, of course, skipping the minor detail of exactly what he and Blaine had been doing in the dorm, euphemistically calling it studying. By the tiny smirk he saw on her face, Kurt guessed that his mom knew exactly what studying with Blaine meant.

By the time they got to dessert, she was silent and lost in thought.

"What do you think of the Raspberry Mash with Pomegranate? Should I put it on the menu?"

"Absolutely, it's perfect," Kurt enthused having no idea what menu she meant.

"Yeah, if I ever have a menu," she commented sadly.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Don't worry about me, baby boy. Do you think you'll be OK with the commute?"

"Mom, don't do that."

"What, ask you about the commute?"

"No, change the subject. Whatever is bothering you, I can handle it."

"The sale on the auto shop fell through...again. I'm going to have to start from the beginning with a new buyer."

"You selling Hummel Tire and Lube? You can't do that!"

She sighed and looked at Kurt with a mixture of sadness and understanding.

"Kurt, we've been over this. I have to. You know I can't run it like your father did. I don't know a thing about cars. I know how much it meant to you to be able to spend time working on cars with your dad but he'd gone. The shop isn't him. He's here and he always will be," she said putting her hand on her heart. "The shop is just a business and I need to sell it before I ruin it's value. I'm terrible at it and so far I've just been lucky that things are still going so well. I have to trust so much in a head mechanic and I don't know enough to make all the decisions that I should."

"I can help you," Kurt volunteered. "You know that I'm a very good mechanic."

"No, Kurt, you need to concentrate on school. You are not quitting school to become head mechanic at Hummel Tire and Lube."

He hadn't even been thinking of that. It didn't seem like something he would do but from her tone it seemed that he'd at least mentioned it before.

"You need the money," Kurt said realizing for the first time that they must be in financial trouble. "That's why I'm commuting instead of boarding."

"Oh baby, if the commute is too much, we can make the money work. You volunteered to do it but I'm only OK with it if you are. Don't worry about money, Kurt. We're alright. You're father's life insurance made sure that we wouldn't be destitute. I have sell the shop. If I don't, I'll end up bankrupting the business and what kind of legacy would that be for your father? And I can't start my restaurant with all the obligations that I have to Hummel Tire and Lube. I can't do both and you know it."

"You're right. Of course, I want you to have your dream. It just hurts thinking that I'll never work at the shop again."

"I know baby boy, I know. I just hope I can land another buyer. I could sell this place and we could move closer to Dalton but the housing prices in Westerville are sky high..."

"No, don't be silly. This is my senior year. You can't sell the house just so I don't have to commute. Maybe I should just go to McKinley if money is so tight. Even without room and board, Dalton is expensive."

"Absolutely not! I can't believe that you'd even suggest such a thing. Kurt, you have a bright future and graduating from Dalton is going to open so many doors when it comes to getting into universities. We aren't that desperate. Just stop worrying about me and focus on your school work. OK?"

"OK."

"Come on, let's go watch AMC. An Affair to Remember is on and we can do mani-pedis while we watch."

They sat on the couch working on each other's toenails first. Kurt was reminded of all the times he'd done this with Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel and he couldn't help but wonder what it had been like to have his mom here for him all those years.

"How about razzle dazzle?" she asked, holding up the bright red polish with gold glitter flecks.

"Mom!" Kurt exclaimed in a scandalized tone.

"Oh come on, only Blaine is going to see it unless peep toed sandals have been added to the uniform code at Dalton. He'll love it."

Kurt blushed at the idea that his _mother_ knew Blaine saw him without shoes. Worst that he apparently liked glittery nail polish on Kurt's toes!

"OK. What do you want on yours?"

"Seashell," she replied handing him the much more subdued pink polish.

When they were done with the toenails, she looked at her own finger nails musing, "The French manicure you gave me still looks perfect, I don't think I even need a touch up. What do you think?"

Kurt inspected her nails and declared, "Perfect. No need to touch them."

"Let me see yours. Yep, I'm going to need to give you a manicure."

"Not the razzle-dazzle," Kurt insisted.

She snorted and smiled.

"This is your third year at Dalton, I know the uniform code. I'll only use the clear polish like we always do. Do you think I'm getting senile or something?"

Kurt watched his mom instead of the movie which was playing in the back ground. They'd only paid attention a few times since both of them had seen the movie so many times they had it memorized. She smiled and hummed a little tune while she buffed his nails. He'd nearly forgotten that she was always singing and humming.

"Mom, do you ever wish that you had a daughter?" he asked softly.

"All the time," came the unexpected answer that felt like a knife in the heart. "It just wasn't meant to be. Your dad and I were trying to give you a little sister when I was diagnosed with the ovarian cancer. I suppose, it's a strange twist of fate that seeing a doctor for infertility saved my life. I might have died if they hadn't found it when they did."

She looked up and saw the stricken expression on Kurt's face.

"Oh, baby boy, you can't have meant instead of you. Oh, come here," she said pulling Kurt into her arms. "Oh no, of course not instead of you. Kurt, you are my baby boy and I love you just the way you are. I only meant I wish I could have given you a little sister."

"So you aren't disappointed that I'm a boy. A _gay_ boy," he sniffled into her shoulder.

"No. Never," she replied fiercely. "I promise, Kurt. I love you with all my heart exactly like you are."

"Thanks."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you remember how much you begged for a baby sister?"

"I do," Kurt said with wonder. He really _did_ remember that.

"You even had a name for her."

"Maria." he whispered barely hoping it could be true.

"Yes, that was it. Hard to believe that you still remember."

"I remember everything from back then," he said softly.

Later, Kurt excused himself to do his homework and get ready for bed. He didn't though. Instead, he sat at his computer and started some serious research. He search through his calendar on his phone for important dates including his anniversary with Blaine as well as clues to what things they'd done together. He'd already gathered that he'd started at Dalton his sophomore year but he was able to confirm that. He found a treasure trove of pictures of himself with Blaine going back to that first year at Dalton. He also found a scrapbook of memorabilia - theater tickets, cards and love notes and other such things. He didn't have time to go through them all and commit them to memory but it was good that he had them available to study.

_Wow, the two of us look so young._

Their anniversary was September 30th which matched Blaine's comment that he'd first asked Kurt out about a month after school started. In addition to pictures of himself with Blaine, there were a ton of the two of them with other boys in Dalton uniforms. Some he recognized, Dave, Wes, Thad, and of course Jeff and Nick. Others he didn't know but he quickly started memorizing names and faces since he assumed that these boys were their friends. There were also photos of Kurt with his mom and dad but far more with his mom. It was like his dad was always behind the camera snapping photos of the two of them.

He searched for Blaine's friend, Shawn, as well. Unfortunately, his name was too common to yield useful results. The fact that he didn't get a hit on the gay bashing story didn't come as a shock. There were some many random variables that went into it. Maybe he and Blaine had never even known each other in this universe.

Finally, he searched through McKinley sites. It was sad because he didn't know any of the New Directions in this line. In fact, as far as he could tell, the New Directions never existed. Sue Sylvester led the Cheerios as six time National cheer leading champions but Kurt couldn't find any evidence the Will Schuester was a teacher at McKinley. Rachel Berry wasn't much different from every other line if her on-line presence was any indication. Of course, he could only find the public information since none of them were his friends in this universe. He checked out Blaine's Facebook page for clues about their relationship and found out that Blaine had spent the Summer in the Hamptons with his family. Apparently no Kings Island or Six Flags for Blaine-8.

Kurt finally went to bed too exhausted to do any more research. He thought he knew enough to fake it as long as Blaine and his mom didn't suspect anything. And honestly, what could they suspect? There was the little problem of sleep jumping but he was assuming it was from prolonged abstention from jumping - sort of the quantum physics equivalent of a wet dream. He hoped that he wasn't wrong about that. If it was triggered by his emotional state or worse by random dreaming - well, he didn't dare consider either of those.

_**01 September 2011**_

Kurt managed to make it to breakfast like he'd promised, much to Blaine's delight. The rest of the day passed by with little excitement. The first Warblers' meeting was a little awkward. Jeff was in charge of the gavel and no matter how sternly Jeff admonished him, Nick kept giggling every time he banged it for emphasis. In his defense, Jeff did look silly. He couldn't seem to pull off the gravitas that Wes brought to the chair. Somehow, they made it through, thanking all of the applicants and promising to let them know the following week.

"Maybe we should rethink this whole gavel tradition," suggested Jeff once the three of them were alone.

"No way, that gavel is over one hundred years old. We can't have Warblers' meetings without it," insisted Blaine.

"I'll take it."

"What?" asked Jeff to Kurt's sudden declaration.

"The gavel. I'll be in charge of the gavel. I'm sure I can do it. I've been told that I can be judgmental and bossy so I think the position suits me more than it does you, Jeff."

"But I was elected chair," pouted Jeff.

"So? We'll bend the traditions. Look, this isn't a power grab on my part; I'm just trying to solve a problem here."

Jeff reluctantly conceded.

Kurt bought some dice and a lotto ticket on the way home. He was going to practice his universe jumping skills and solve his mother's financial problems. He was a little rusty at first but he practiced for about an hour before going to sleep and was confident that he could always pick the universe he wanted from the thirty six created when he rolled two dice. He never managed with three dice but he didn't need to be able to handle that many.

_**02 September 2011**_

Blaine came home with Kurt after school with a bag packed for the weekend. Kurt didn't question the fact that his mother and Blaine both expected him to spend the weekend with Kurt. They were nearly eighteen after all and had been dating for nearly two years. Kurt again mourned the fact that he missed all of that - getting to know this Blaine. He tried to convince himself that he hadn't missed anything. He'd met and gotten to know Blaine, just under different circumstances but when he allowed himself that sliver of truth to shine in he knew that wasn't true. Meeting Blaine his sophomore year changed everything. It meant that he and Blaine were each other's first at everything. First kiss, first date, first sexual experience...everything. But it didn't feel that way to Kurt. It could never feel that way to him. As usual, he shoved those thoughts aside because what could he do about it anyway?

Dinner revealed that Kurt's mom absolutely adored Blaine. The two of them chatted like they were BFFs and Kurt felt a little left out. After dinner, they played scrabble until Blaine gave up in frustration because Kurt kept getting all the best letters.

"MUZJIKS? Is that even a word?

"Are you challenging me?" Kurt asked smugly.

"Oh my god, Kurt, how is it you got the J, K, and Z again?"

"I'm just lucky."

"Three games in a row?"

Of course Kurt was cheating but why have an ability like his if he couldn't use to cheat at board games?

"Besides, it's not what letters you get, it's what you do with them that counts."

"Remind me not to play with you again."

"Well, you two stay up and watch TV if you want but I'm going to bed," interrupted Mrs. Hummel.

"No," exclaimed Kurt. "We have to watch the lotto. It's nearly time for the Powerball drawing."

"Gambling?" she replied disapprovingly. "Did you buy a lotto ticket?"

"It's only a dollar. I spend way more than that on Mochas."

"Alright, but just this once. Don't make it a habit."

They sat on the couch and Kurt found the station that broadcast the lotto. He knew what he was about to do was theoretically possible but of course he didn't really know until he tried it. It couldn't be that different then winning at cards, getting the best scrabble letters, or picking the dice roll that he wanted. The first number was easy. Fifty-nine universes was more than he'd ever practiced with but he slipped into the one he wanted without much effort.

"That number is on your ticket, Kurt. Do we win something for one number?" Blaine enthused.

"No, you have to get three numbers just to get a free ticket," explained Kurt as the girl on the television prepared to launch the next ball.

"Kurt, I hope you aren't thinking that buying lotto tickets is some kind of financial investment," lectured his mom. "It's just gambling, plain and simple."

"It's only a dollar mom," he reminded her before slipping out of reality for the nano second it took to select the second number.

"Twenty-nine," Blaine said practically bouncing. "That's two for two. We are so going to win."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's use of we and his boundless optimism.

Mrs. Hummel snorted and tried to cool his enthusiasm with, "The odds of winning are one in nearly two hundred million."

"Oh, that seems pretty unlikely," Blaine agreed.

The third number was harder than Kurt had expected. In fact, he'd thought it would become easier with each one but he barely managed to settle into the right line before he felt himself losing them all and falling in to a random line. He just needed to focus harder. He tuned out Blaine's distant comment about a free ticket and concentrated on the next number that he wanted. He made it but when he coalesced into the correct line the sharp pain in his head made him gasp. _Not good. Not good at all. Four numbers is only worth one hundred dollars._

Blaine and his mom seemed so far away and their voices sounded like they were coming to him from underwater. Kurt thought they were trying to say something to him but he lost it in the haze as he found the universe for the fifth number. When he came back to reality, the room was too bright and the pain in his head turned into an explosion and everything when black.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was still black but Kurt heard Blaine and his mother speaking simultaneously.

"Yes, he's unconscious...He's breathing..."

"Kurt, sweetie, Kurt, baby please wake up!"

Kurt opened his eyes and focused on his mother hovering over him which seemed strange until he realized that he was lying flat on his back.

"He opened his eyes!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt turned his head and saw that Blaine was on the phone with someone which seemed really strange because given how concerned his mother looked why was he casually making phone calls? "Ask him his name," Blaine prompted Mrs. Hummel.

"Sweetie, can you tell me your name?" He was tempted to say yes but then he thought better of joking like that because the two of them looked so distraught.

"Kurt Hummel," he supplied.

Blaine came closer to Kurt, looked him in the eye and said very seriously, "Who am I?"

"Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend. But not if you keep asking me stupid questions and who are you on the phone with?"

"I think he's definitely feeling like himself; he's getting snippy with me," Blaine said to whoever was on the line. "What day is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's September 2nd," Kurt answered immediately. "Isn't it?" he asked suddenly worried that things were worse than he'd thought. He looked around and realized the room looked the same and he was wearing the same clothes so surely he'd only missed a second. He sat up.

"What year," insisted Blaine.

"2011."

"Who's the president?" Blaine repeated the prompted question. Kurt nearly blurted out Barack Obama before realizing that he had no idea who the President was in this line. He'd never bothered to look into things like that because he hadn't come so far since he was eight. Back then he was blissfully unaware of such things.

"Blaine, I'm fine," Kurt insisted instead of answering the question. He stood up against his mothers protests. "See?" he insisted and twirled around to prove it.

"Oh my God, he's spinning. Is that a symptom?" Blaine asked in a panicked voice.

"Sweetie, sit down," cried his mom at the same time.

"Give me the phone," exclaimed Kurt as he snatched the thing from his boyfriends grasp. "Hello, who is this and why is my boyfriend repeating everything you ask?"

"Sir, you lost consciousness and your boyfriend called 911 which is the proper thing to do. Are you having any chest pains?"

"No."

"Dizzyness?"

"No."

"Blurred vision?"

"No, I'm fine as I keep telling everyone."

"Headache?"

"No," Kurt answered firmly wondering if this list of possible symptoms that he didn't have was ever going to end.

"Sir, I'm not going to send an ambulance unless you request it as this doesn't seem to be a life threatening situation, however, losing consciousness for no known reason is cause for concern. I'd advice you to seek non-emergency medical attention at you earliest convenience. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes, you're being perfectly clear. I'm fine and I don't need to go to the emergency room."

"Sir, that's not exactly..."

Mrs. Hummel snatched the phone from Kurt's hand.

"Is he really OK?" she asked the operator. "uh hu. OK...Yes...Are you sure? I can drive him...OK, I'll do that. Thank you for your help."

"See, no need to worry," said Kurt with a reassuring smile.

"She said that you don't need to go to the emergency room but I am taking you to the doctor first thing on Tuesday morning. I hate to wait that long but you do seem to be OK, now."

"Look, I appreciate the concern but I'm sure I just fainted from the excitement. Maybe I forgot to breath."

"Excitement?" she said looking puzzled.

"From winning the lotto. Mom, we just won the lotto! Didn't we?" Kurt suddenly realized that maybe he'd failed, which would really suck. He didn't remember the sixth jump. Had he made it? Kurt pick up the lotto ticket and handed it to his mom.

"I don't know I was too busy...you know worrying about my son lying unconscious on the floor," she replied with exasperation.

Kurt rewound to the point where the six numbers were on the screen. Luckily no one had turned off the TV.

"Alright, I'll humor you since you seem to have become obsessed about this. But I'm warning you - no more gambling. One lotto ticket and you are already acting like an addict." She checked each number on the ticket before shrugging and saying, "Five out of six. I guess that is probably a few hundred dollars but Kurt don't think you'll win that every time."

"I missed the power ball," Kurt mumbled dejectedly. Then he perked up and smiled. "No, Mom, five out of six isn't just a few hundred dollars. It's two hundred thousand. I know it isn't set for life money but it should be enough? Right? To get you started on your restaurant?"

"Oh, baby boy! Is that what this was about?" She hugged him close. "Kurt, I'm your mother, don't worry about me. It's my job to worry about you. I should have never mentioned money to you. You've always been so sensitive." She pulled back and looked up at him. "Don't _ever_ get all knotted up like that again. Promise me? And even if you did faint from excitement, I'm taking you to the doctor on Tuesday."

"Yes, Mom." Blaine, who'd been silent since Kurt had snatched the phone from him, came up and snuggled in between Kurt and his mom, wrapping him self tightly around Kurt and burying his head in Kurt's chest.

"You scared me," Blaine said simply.

"I'm sorry," he said realizing that he been so foolish.

Mrs. Hummel tugged on Blaine until he turned to face her.

"Blaine, promise you'll watch him and wake me up if anything is weird."

"I promise."

"OK. I guess I can't stay up all night. It isn't like you have a concussion. Goodnight boys," she said and hugged them both together. She headed reluctantly toward her bedroom then looked back.

"I promise," repeated Blaine.

Once they were in Kurt's bedroom, Kurt started kissing Blaine tenderly but Blaine apparently had other ideas.

"Let's get you into your pajamas. You need to get in bed and rest," he said firmly.

"Blaine," Kurt chuckled, "I just fainted. I didn't have a tripled bypass. And I'm definitely not sleepy," he purred as he resumed planting kisses along Blaine's neck, subtly running his hands under Blaine's shirt.

"But maybe we shouldn't...Oh..."

"What shouldn't we do?" muttered Kurt against Blaine's skin as he sank down to undo his belt and fly. Fortunately, Blaine completely lost his train of thought as Kurt relieved him of his clothes. They ended up in the bed in nothing but their boxers as Kurt continued to distract Blaine from all thoughts of anything but Kurt's creamy expanse of skin.

"What do you want tonight, Kurt? Anything you want," promised Blaine as he dragged his lips along Kurt's collarbone.

"Anything?"

"Anything," groaned Blaine.

"What do you want?" countered Kurt.

"Well..."said Blaine thoughtfully as he ran his thumb across Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt nipped at it playfully causing Blaine to lose his train of thought again. When he regained his composure, he continued, "Your lips, your tongue, your mouth...you do incredible things to me with those."

"That's because I love using them on you, Blaine...the way you taste...feel...is that what you want?"

Blaine looked unfocused for a second but then shook his head.

"It's been so long since we...you know...," he said arching his eyes brows. "If you're in the mood."

"No, I don't know," Kurt teased as tongued Blaine's neck. "Do mean jerk each other off? Because I could go for that if you're in the mood," Kurt continued with a playful smile. He teased one of Blaine's nipples before continuing, "Or did you mean that we could hump each other until we come in our shorts? That would be fine if that's your fantasy for tonight," he smirked. "You're going to have to be very specific if you expect to get what you want."

"Oh Kurt, you are such a tease," Blaine groaned. "I want you inside me. Please. We haven't done that since I left for the Summer."

"You said I could have anything _I_ wanted," countered Kurt.

"Anything," Blaine agreed trying to hide his disappointment.

Kurt kissed him softly then looked him in the eyes, all teasing gone.

"Make love to me. I want you to top tonight, if you're OK with that," Kurt asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, of course, baby. If that's what you want," Blaine replied enthusiastically. Kurt felt a wash of relief, glad to know that this was something they'd done before and Blaine didn't find the request out of character. "Under one condition," Blaine said with a sly smile.

"What?" asked Kurt carefully.

Blaine put his mouth to Kurt's ear and whispered, "Only if tomorrow night you take me and fuck me like the cockslut I am."

"OK, it's a deal," Kurt squeaked out, surprised out how hot Blaine's dirty talk made him. He swallowed and said quietly, "But tonight you'll be gentle with me? Like it was our first time...because it's been so long," he explained.

Blaine didn't answer with words but soon Kurt forgot how to talk too. He forgot everything, in fact, except Blaine. Blaine who could make him come completely apart. It wasn't anything like he expected. It was so much more intense, intimate, and euphoric than he'd dreamed. When he came back to a place where thoughts were possible again, he found himself in Blaine's arms, as his boyfriend planted soft kisses on his forehead, murmuring, "I've got you, sweetheart."

He lay for a short time enjoying the soothing feeling of Blaine's hands stroking his back and his soft kisses raining on his skin. As he did, he slowly realized that he was sweaty and slick with come. Then... ewww...dripping. He pulled back from Blaine with an obscene squish and wrinkled his nose.

"We need to shower, right now. I am not dripping...yuck... all over my sheets and I am _not_ sleeping in the wet spot."

Blaine whined and gave him and adorable pout, "Can't we just sleep like this? I don't want to get up."

"No," Kurt insisted as he slipped out of Blaine's grasp and out of the bed. "Up and to the shower unless you want to sleep on the couch. Which, on second thought, I'm sure my mother would not appreciate that."

"So much for cuddles," Blaine complained as he followed Kurt to the bathroom. "You always to do this when you bottom," he grumbled. "Funny, you never seem to mind _me_ sleeping in the wet spot when you top."

After they were clean, Kurt put on his pajamas because he could not imagine sleeping naked. He just hoped that wasn't something he normally did in this line. Apparently not because Blaine didn't seem to be surprised. Blaine put on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt before settling into bed with Kurt spooning him. He sighed contentedly and clutched Kurt's hand as he said dreamily, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too," he replied giving his boyfriend a reassuring squeeze. As Blaine's breathing evened out, Kurt stayed awake, wondering if it was true. He _did_ love Blaine he reassured himself. But which Blaine his recalcitrant conscience argued. The Blaine that had grabbed his hand and dragged through the halls of Dalton nearly a year earlier? The Blaine that he'd poured his heart out to over coffee? The one who drove all the way to McKinley for a boy he barely knew but ultimately loved another boy? Or Blaine who came to his father's wedding but insisted they should just be friends? Or Blaine-5, who was his boyfriend for two months but had really fallen for another Kurt - Kurt who sang a moving song and cried for a dead bird. Blaine-6, the boy who had apparently given up on romance but somewhere buried deep in his heart longed for love? Blaine-7, a boy so damaged and traumatized that Kurt should want to run from him but instead he just wanted to hold him and whisper words of love and comfort.

And finally, there was the boy in his arms. Blaine-8, who had met and fallen in love with Kurt at sixteen. His boyfriend of two years. They'd had a sweet innocent courtship of being each other's first. They'd grown up together. He was sweet and generous and his mother loved him.

Every time he jumped for a better relationship with Blaine, he'd told himself that they were all the same. They were _Blaine_ and he loved Blaine. It seemed so right when he was in Blaine's arms. Lost in his touches and his kisses, he had no doubt but in these quiet moments, alone with his own thoughts, Kurt wondered not only if it was possible to love Blaine in every universe but was he even _Kurt_? No one ever recognized him as an impostor, even his boyfriend of two years seemed to think he behaved the way he expected but still...he didn't know did he?

_**03 September 2011**_

Kurt managed to fall asleep eventually despite his over active brain that seemed stuck on existential questions that he'd never considered before he met Blaine. He woke up to warm hands running along his chest and a wet tongue lapping at this ear. Blaine was behind him; apparently, they'd switched positions in the night making Kurt the little spoon despite his greater height.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined as he wiggled to get his face away from Blaine's attentions. The boy was such a puppy.

"It's time to get up," chuckled his undeterred boyfriend.

"Says who?" Kurt grumbled.

"Says the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Your mom is making breakfast and if we don't get up, you know she'll come in here and make us get up."

Kurt groaned in frustration and sat up.

"I didn't get enough sleep," he grumbled. "Can't we sleep in and skip breakfast?"

"Nope!" exclaimed Blaine looking entirely too perky for Kurt's taste.

"Fine!" He threw a pillow at Blaine for good measure before getting up.

There was coffee waiting for them when they arrived in the kitchen to see Kurt's mom working on crepes.

They sat that at the table and Kurt's mom came over to him, put her hand under his chin and lifted his face.

"You look like you haven't been getting enough sleep," she said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I would have rather slept in today."

"Is it the commute, baby boy?"

"That's not it; I'm just having a little trouble sleeping but I'm OK, I promise."

"Do you want to stay home and rest while Blaine and I go shopping after breakfast?"

"Shopping," Kurt said perking up at the word. "Tomorrow's Sunday, I can sleep in then."

His mom chucked, "I'm glad to hear that you're up for it. I need to find something special for the party at the Andersons' tonight and I'll need your help."

The three of them spent the day shopping, doing mundane errands, and ordinary things. By the time they were ready to head to Blaine's house, Kurt had seen for himself how much of a family they were. Kurt's mom treated Blaine like a second son though maybe that was to be expected since he'd been dating Kurt for nearly two years.

"You look fabulous," Kurt compliment his mother one more time as they approached her car.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously. "No matter how many of these things I go to I still feel out of place."

"Stunning," assured Blaine. "And you know my mom and sisters love you. You'll have a great time. I'm the one who wishes I could skip this."

"Oh, Blaine, I'll be right there with you," Kurt assured his boyfriend with a hug. Kurt looked over his mom's car as they got in the back seat. He hadn't really looked before with so many other things on his mind. The first thing that he noticed was that he had no idea what it was. It was a small four door crossover of some kind but the logo was unfamiliar and the name, REVA, as well.

They arrived at Blaine's house which, unfortunately for Kurt, wasn't the same house he'd been to before. That would be asking too much he supposed. It was every bit as big and opulent as the one he'd spend time with Blaine-5 in. The party was already in full swing. Waiters carried hors d'œuvre and drinks for the guests who stood around chatting. It looked to be a fairly dull and stuffy evening ahead of them.

"Elizabeth, it's so good of you to make it," exclaimed Linda as she greeted Kurt's mom with two air kisses.

"Thanks for having me, Linda," she replied warmly.

"And look at you, Kurt. Wow, how much did you grow over the Summer? It seems like you are taller every time I see you. Give me a hug!" Kurt indulged her with a hug. "Remember when you and Kurt were the same height, dear?"

"Of course, I remember, Mother. It wasn't that long ago."

"Oh no need to be snippy, dear. You two run along and find your sisters while I catch up with Elizabeth."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and muttered, "Do you think anyone would notice if we just hid in my bedroom?"

"I think they would. It isn't that bad, Blaine. I'm sure we'll survive. Just don't start drinking and dancing on table tops."

Blaine gave Kurt a puzzled look.

"Why would I do that?"

Kurt snorted, "No reason, just yanking your chain."

There was an orchestra but no one danced.

"Bri!" Blaine called when he saw his oldest sister. She was standing next to a tall dark haired man who looked to be about the same age as she was.

"Hey, Sprout," She exclaimed pulling Blaine into a hug. "Oh my, Kurt, you've really gotten..."

"Would everyone stop mentioning how tall I've gotten? I get it - I've grown a few inches. I hardly think that's a shocking development."

"Well, aren't you the smarty pants today," she teased as she hugged him too. Kurt clasped her hand and noticed that she was wearing a wedding ring. The man next to here was wearing a matching one. As Kurt looked her over, he noticed that she seemed subtly different than the last time he'd seen her. It wasn't just the hair style, which was trendier and more sophisticated. There was less of an edge about her. She seemed more relaxed and softer in a way that was difficult to describe.

"Shall we tell them the news, honey?" Brianna asked her husband.

"You've already told you sisters so Blaine is going to hear soon, anyway."

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

Blaine jumped up and down with excitement.

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

Kurt noticed that he didn't say again. Of course, Carson wouldn't exist in this line. He couldn't because it split from the ones he existed in before he was conceived.

"Congratulations," Kurt said warmly. "You must be so happy."

"Oh, we'd been trying for so long and then we decided to just give up and of course that's when it happened. They say that's how it works. If you get yourself all stressed out trying too hard it will never happen."

They chatted for a while longer before Brianna and her husband, whose name Kurt never managed to find out, excused themselves to mingle some more. Kurt did discover that she wasn't a lawyer in this line. Instead, she seemed to be somehow involved in her husband's business, the nature of which, Kurt also didn't ascertain.

Blaine tried to mingle inconspicuously while Kurt's attention was focused on figuring out who everyone was and whether he was supposed to already know them, so they were both startled by the ambush.

"Blainers!"

Kurt turned to see Trey grinning like an idiot.

"Trey," he laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, Trey, what _are_ you doing here?" added Blaine icily. "And you know I hate it when you call me Blainers. No one calls me that but you and it's stupid."

"Chill, dude. Kurt, how do you stand this stick in the mud? Oh, yeah, you two are like two peas in pod. Two tightly wound peas in a pod," he joked looking proud of his metaphor.

"Seriously, Trey. How did you crash this party. It's a private affair and I'm sure you are not on the guest list," insisted Blaine.

"I'm here with your cousin, Heather. She thinks I'm adorable in a rakish way."

"Is that why you're here bothering us instead of hanging out with her? Did she get tired of you?" snarked Blaine. Kurt was getting the idea that Blaine and Trey were far from friendly in this universe.

"She had to take a powder and I was bored. I saw the two of you slinking around and decided brighten your day!"

Blaine looked like he was trying to come up with a retort when Heather arrived and snagged Trey's arm.

"Baby, come on, I need you to be on my arm when I go say hi to Madison. Try to look cute. And smart...But don't talk - it just ruins the effect. Hi Blaine and Kurt. Bye Blaine and Kurt," she chirped as she dragged the tall blond away.

Blaine signed and visibly steeled himself for the next encounter.

"We need to go say hi to my father," he said resolutely.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," assured Kurt.

"Yes, we do. Or at least I do."

"Of course, I coming with you."

They approached a cluster of three men, one with dark hair tipped with silver that Kurt guessed was Mr. Anderson. The resemblance, like with Blaine's sisters was obvious. They arrived in mid-conversation.

"...those democrats are acting like they won the election! Seriously, after sixteen years in power it's like they can't conceive of a world where they lost an election. At the slightest hint that President Powell is going to raise the Pentagon budget and they have a temper tantrum...Blaine. Gentlemen, meet my son, Blaine, and his...friend, Kurt."

"Please to meet you, sir," each of the boys said after being introduced to Mr. Anderson's associates.

"Are you boys having a good time at the party?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied with a fake smile.

"Nonsense. It's boring as hell isn't it, Kurt?"

Kurt startled by Mr. Anderson's frankness answered honestly.

"A bit, yes."

That garnered a good natured laugh from the three men.

"Well, let's liven up a bit, shall we." Blaine shook his head nearly imperceptibly but Kurt really didn't know what he could do but humor the man. "What do you know about politics, Kurt?"

"Not much," admitted Kurt nervously. "I don't follow current events. I'm not even eighteen, so no reason to."

"You have a birthday coming up, don't you? Surely you plan on voting next year?"

"I suppose, if there is anything important to vote on."

"Do you consider yourself a democrat or a republican?"

"Undecided," Kurt hedged assuming that neither answer was a safe bet in this conversation.

"Well, regardless, if the environmental laws were less strict, perhaps, how would you see it affecting you personally?"

"I would drive a bigger car instead of that Prius. In fact, I'd drive a giant SUV that seats 8 people, even though I rarely have more than myself in the car, just so I sit up high and enjoy the feeling of looking down on people. I'd drive it back and forth to school, a ninety mile trip each way, and I wouldn't even care that it only got twelve miles per gallon because at least I'd be in the lap of luxury on the trip."

Blaine, just stared at his boyfriend like he'd grown an extra head, one of the men gasped audibly at 'twelve miles per gallon' but Mr. Anderson laughed and clapped Kurt on the back.

"Well, done! I like this boy. Kurt, you are a sight for sore eyes," he continued putting his arm around Kurt and squeezing him affectionately. "This one is a keeper, Blaine," he said to his son with a wink. "Kurt, let me introduce you to some of my friends," he insisted as he started walking without letting Kurt go.

Blaine tried to protest but he could only stand watching in horror, his feet frozen to the ground ad he heard the conversation fade.

"Have you ever thought about going into politics? Perhaps, starting a student..."

Kurt looked over his shoulder at his stricken boyfriend and mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry.'

Kurt tried to stayed focused on who he was meeting and what they were saying but he was worried about Blaine. Mr. Anderson introduced him to several people who he generally referred to as associates, not friends.

"Call me, Arthur, Kurt," insisted Mr. Anderson. "I have a feeling you are the ambitious one of the couple aren't you?" He continued on rather than waiting for a reply. "Do you have any experience in debate or public speaking?"

"No, sir."

"Polite, I like that. Well, no worries, that's what college is for. What were you think of majoring in?"

"Performing arts."

"No, no. That won't do at all. Prancing around seems to be all my son is good for but I get a different vibe from you, Kurt. I think you are a leader. I'm guessing that you like the finer things in life, don't you? You have ambition and drive."

"Those might be more like flaws."

"I'll admit that I didn't see it before but now...I think you could give me some fine grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" Kurt squeaked. This was seriously getting out of hand. "I'm not even eighteen. Marriage and kids...We haven't even talked about that." At least he hoped not.

"Good thinking. You'll want to get your degree, get at least five or six years into your career before starting a family. Never the less, it all starts with a good school. Where are you thinking of applying to?"

"I haven't decided completely," Kurt hedged.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" asked Linda as she arrived and placed her hands on her hips.

"Just giving Kurt some advice about life choices. College selection, career choices, and the like."

"Sweetie, it's a party, not a job fair. Let the boy go hang out with someone closer to his own age. Scoot Kurt. I'm sure Blaine is looking for you."

Kurt made his exit gratefully and went to look for Blaine. When he found him, he was in a corner by himself, sulking a bit.

"Blaine, please it wasn't my fault. I couldn't be rude."

"What wasn't your fault? The part where you stuck your head up my dad's ass so far you could give his proctologist a report? The part where he likes you better than me because you told him exactly what he wanted to hear? What else did you two talk about?"

"Blaine, baby, let's go to your room for a while. No one will miss us. Come on." Kurt took Blaine's hand and waited for him to lead the way.

When they got to Blaine's room Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms and Blaine started sobbing uncontrollably. Kurt didn't say anything, he just held his boyfriend and made soothing noises. When Blaine finally stopped, he pulled back wiping at his tears and said, "Sorry, I may have over reacted a little."

"A little?" teased Kurt. "Come on, let's just lie down and cuddle a while."

Blaine laid his head on Kurt chest and snuggled close and they lay in silence for a bit.

"I'm sorry I told your dad that I'd rather drive an SUV. I had no idea it would make him fall in love with me."

"I'm sorry I accused you of sticking your head up his ass. I guess it just really hurt to see him fawning all over you. It ruined my illusion that our differences are because I'm gay. Now I know that he just doesn't like _me_."

"Oh, Blaine. I don't believe that. He's your father. He loves you, I'm sure. He just got excited because he thought I might start a chapter of the young republicans or something like that. I don't think he knows me enough to like me."

Blaine sat up, pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them in a defensive stance.

"I know, Kurt. It's all me. I don't know why you put up with me. I can't seem to get through one of these things without freaking out. I don't even know why. My life is easy. I have my mom and my sisters. My dad and I...well, we don't get along but he isn't mean or anything. He's never been a bad father. In fact, he's given me everything. I've got no excuse at all but still I feel like something is missing. I know it's stupid and selfish. You lost your father and here I am whining that mine isn't enough for me. I suck, I know."

"Oh Blaine, don't put yourself down like that. You feel how you feel and it's OK. I miss my dad so much but the truth is he did go the extra mile to be there for me. He always did and there's nothing wrong with wanting that. Maybe your father loves you more than you know and he just doesn't know how to show it. He certainly seemed pretty warm to the idea of us today."

"Yeah? You mean you. It's weird in the entire two years that I've bringing you home, he's never really approved of you and now you're his favorite person."

Kurt snorted.

"I doubt that. He was just in the middle of some kind of political rant and apparently I said just the right thing. I didn't mean anything profound. I just wouldn't mind having a decent car instead of that stupid Prius. I was't being political, just selfish. I hate that car."

"Well, why don't you get your mom to give you the REVA? She could spend some of the lotto money on a new car. You should convince her to let you move back into the dorm, too. I miss you so much at night."

"I'll talk to her about it." Kurt had mixed feeling about the idea. He'd just found his mom and in a year, he'd be going off to college. He thought he'd like to spend evenings with her instead of staying with Blaine. He didn't want to tell his boyfriend that, though. Kurt moved over to his boyfriend and began to plant soft kisses on the back of his neck. Blaine turned and kissed Kurt fiercely before pushing him down on the bed, straddling him.

He put his lips to Kurt's ear and whispered, "I want to suck you off, now."

"You have such a dirty mouth, Blaine."

"You _love_ my dirty mouth," smirked Blaine.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt and Blaine returned to the party seemingly unmissed during their dalliance. Ironically, even though it was Kurt who'd just received the most mind blowing blow-job of his life, Blaine seemed to be the greater beneficiary of their adventure. He put on a dapper, charming, relaxed air as he worked the room like a pro. Kurt mainly just nodded and made non-controversial chit chat. The entire thing seemed so stiff and formal that he spent most of his energy trying conceal his boredom.

They were in the middle of a long conversation with Blaine's two sisters, Jordan and Skylar, when Kurt started to wonder where his mother had gone to. He subtly looked around for her as Jordan continued talking about her PhD dissertation defense in excruciating detail. Something about semipermeable membranes and nanotubes. It sounded pretty complicated and Kurt wasn't really following. He wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention. Skylar was texting (discretely, she thought) instead of listening to her sister.

"Sky! Are you listening to me?" Jordan exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. Chemistry and stuff. It was really hard and you were awesome."

"Stop texting your boyfriend. It's rude."

"Rude? What's rude is you boring us to death at this already tedious affair. Look, I get it, J. You take salt water and turn it into fresh water. That's super awesome. Spectacular. So why don't you just say that?"

"I did."

"In about five thousand extra words," sighed Skylar. "I wish I could just go over to see Danny now. This is so unfair."

"Why don't you?" asked Kurt.

Both girls snorted.

"As if," exclaimed Jordan.

"Attendance isn't optional. Daddy made me show up or I would be with my boyfriend right now. We'd be having way more fun, too."

Blaine sniggered.

"That's not what I meant," snapped Skylar.

"Didn't Blaine explain this party to you?" asked Jordan.

Kurt took the chance and answered, "No." He figured that he could claim he hadn't been paying attention if Blaine contradicted him. Luckily, he didn't.

"You see that young man, over there?" asked Jordan pointing to a man next to her father. "That's Christopher N. Rutherford."

"Yeah, I think your dad introduced us," admitted Kurt.

"Well, officially this is just a social gathering. But unofficially it is a political introduction. Daddy has decided to groom him for state office and hopefully after that, congress. He's young, charismatic, and more importantly willing to take Daddy's advice on the issues."

"Well, I guess that explains why he was trying to rope me into politics. He's barking up the wrong tree. I am sooo not interested in politics."

"Join the club," snarked Skylar. "We all wish he hadn't been bitten by the political bug. General Powell's victory inspired him and now this is his new favorite thing. We can only hope a crushing defeat with squash his ardor."

Jordan laughed and said, "I'll drink to that."

"Do you know where my mom is?" Kurt asked finally, having been watching for her the entire conversation.

No one had seen her in a while so Kurt excused himself to look for her. Blaine wanted to go with him but Kurt managed to convince him to stay. He was about to call her cell phone, feeling a little foolish when he noticed a waiter caring a tray for of food coming from one direction and another with an empty one going in the opposite. On a hunch, Kurt followed him through a door and into an enormous kitchen bustling with activity.

There was his mother, eyes crinkled with laughter talking to...a man. Kurt wasn't sure why but he knew instantly that he didn't like this situation at all. The man was wearing a white uniform and was clearly one of the catering staff. Nothing untoward was going on but he was smiling at Kurt's mom and it just wan't right.

Elizabeth looked in Kurt's direction and exclaimed, "There's my son, Kurt. Kurt come meet Tony. He runs the catering company that does all of the Anderson's soirees. Tony, this is my son, Kurt."

"Pleased to meet you, Kurt. Your mother is a remarkable woman."

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" Kurt asked coldly.

"Oh, we were just talking shop. I know I should be out there mingling but I'm sure no one missed me. I really hate these stuffy affairs. Tony studied at Kendall. In Chicago. Isn't that something?"

"Oh, it's something, alright," muttered Kurt giving Tony a glare. He wasn't fooled one bit by this swarthy handsome 'chef' that seemed to be charming his mother.

"What's that, baby? Kurt is something bothering you?"

"Blaine," Kurt lied quickly. "He was looking for you. He was really getting worried so I came looking for you."

"Oh, the poor thing. I know how he gets at these things. I do wish he and Arthur got along better. Well, I should be going."

"I'll call you," said Tony brightly.

"I'm looking forward to it," Elizabeth chirped as she walked away with Kurt.

"Mom, what do you think you are doing? You hardly know that man!" Kurt hissed when they were out of earshot.

"Kurt, what do you think _you__'__re_ doing? We're just going to have coffee and talk shop. He was impressed with my ideas. Not that it is any of your business."

"What about Dad?" Kurt answered hotly.

"You're dad would want me to be happy," she answered softly. "I would want him to be if I were the one to go first."

"That's different," Kurt insisted.

"How?"

_Because __he__ waited __eight__ years._ But Kurt couldn't say that. His father's loss was too fresh for Kurt but for his mother it had been more than two years. Instead of answering, Kurt just hugged her close and said, "Please, Mom, just...not yet. I can't deal with it." She sighed and squeezed him tight.

"It's just coffee, baby, but I'll tell him that I'm too busy. But we need to talk about this."

"Not now," he insisted.

"I know. But soon."

Eventually, the dreadful party came to an end and Kurt's mom said her goodbyes leaving Kurt to spend the rest of the weekend with Blaine at the Andersons'. Apparently, everyone was used to Kurt and Blaine sleeping together and that arrangement didn't even warrant a bat of the eye.

Kurt was a little nervous given his promise the night before but, luckily, Blaine's mood had changed and he wanted more tender affection from Kurt which he gladly supplied. Kurt had come a long way sexually from where he'd been when he met Blaine. He'd been scared of sex - freaked out by messy concept of it. Now, he was more comfortable with his own sexuality but still not as confident as he'd like to be with Blaine. He was well aware that Blaine was much more of a sexual creature than he was, perhaps no more than an average teenage boy but still more so than Kurt. He just hoped that when Blaine wanted to be _fucked_ instead of made love to that he be able to deliver.

_**04 September 2011**_

Kurt finally got to sleep late as the two boys spent a lazy Sunday morning. Kurt absolutely loved sleeping with Blaine. He'd only spent two nights with him but they were perfect. He loved the way that Blaine seemed to want to be touching him all the time. The way he would immediately roll over to stay with Kurt when he moved around. Kurt spent much longer than he would normally lying awake in the morning snuggling because he wasn't ready to get up even though he was completely awake.

After a quick breakfast, Blaine settled on his bed with his guitar while Kurt browsed the internet trying to get a handle on this new universe. He didn't get bogged down too much in pop culture. Ten years of difference was too much to catch up on. Perhaps it was sort of a defense mechanism for Kurt that he tended to like classic movies and Broadway musicals more than the latest trends. That way the things that he loved the most were always the same in every universe. Everything that happened before he was born was solid, since he only jumped between universes that split after he was born. He didn't really know that it was impossible to go further but he thought so. At least, he wasn't in danger of ending up in a universe where human served their giraffe overlords. Well, he supposed that wasn't impossible either but he sure hoped it was unlikely.

He would have liked to avoid the topic of politics as well but, unfortunately, Kurt was sure he'd need to know at the least the rudimentary basics - like who was president. As he'd heard at the party, it was Powell - _General_ Powell. Apparently, the country was ready for an African American president regardless of the other differences. Kurt didn't recognize the man from his pictures but he really didn't follow politics or he would have realized that he'd been prominent in the other universes that he'd lived in. More surprising than the fact that the current President wasn't Barack Obama was that the previous President had been Al Gore.

Kurt wondered if Al Gore had been President in the universe he'd left behind when he was eight. He knew that he ought to know but he didn't. An eight year old should be aware of who the President is but when he thought back to that time, his memories of the world outside his immediately family were hazy. He could picture his mother clearly. Everything about her was sharp in his mind right down to the way she smelled. Likewise, his father and the house they lived in but when he cast his thoughts further, it was just a blur. At least, that explained why he drove a Prius and why his mother drove a REVA which he discovered was an Indian car. SUVs like his baby weren't strictly outlawed but it was clear he wouldn't be getting one here.

Gay rights had progressed only a little further. He had to laugh at that irony. The conservatives were always decrying the liberal agenda and how the Democrats were going to make everyone gay. If they only knew that in alternate universes, things just weren't that differnt. Ten states that recognized gay marriage was better than six, if disappointingly meager.

Kurt decided that he didn't really want to know more than that. If asked, he'd simply claim a disinterest in politics. It was true after all. Kurt closed his lap top, put it on the floor, and glanced and his boyfriend who was still engrossed in his composing.

"Whatcha writing?" Kurt asked with a flirty smile.

"Huh?" Blaine mumbled distractedly.

Kurt rolled over on his stomach and put his chin on his hands.

"Is it a sappy love song?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Kurt laughed.

"Who's it about? Is it about me?" Kurt teased with a giggle, kicking his legs playfully.

Blaine put his guitar down and gave Kurt a lingering sweet kiss.

"My songs are always about you. I love you so much."

"Yeah?"

"You know I do."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you love me?" Kurt asked seriously. Kurt had the advantage of knowing that Blaine had pursued and won other boys in other universes and sometimes he felt uncertain of Blaine's feelings. Kurt knew all too well that Blaine was desperate for affection and that he sometimes confused sex with love.

"Is there something going on with you, Kurt? You've been acting strange all week. You know that I love you. Why would you ask me that?"

"I just...maybe I just need some reassurance. We were so young when we met. Young, lonely, vulnerable...Are we together because you didn't think you had any other options?"

"No! Kurt, how can you even think that? You're adorable. Beautiful. And sexy. I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough. You're my world and I adore you."

"So what you're saying is that you only love me for my physical attractiveness. Because I'm so fabulous," teased Kurt.

"Yes," Blaine teased back as he pushed Kurt on to his back and straddled him. "I only want to ravish you day and night and never do anything else."

Kurt giggled as Blaine started tickling him instead of making good on his ravishing threat.

When the tickling and giggling subsided, Blaine answered seriously.

"I love how fierce and loyal you are. How amazingly strong you are. You're witty and smart and more than any thing else, you put up with me and all of my stupidness. That's why I love you."

"You aren't so hard to put up with," answered Kurt softly as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "The only annoying thing about you is that you don't seem to know how perfect you are." He chuckled softly. "Actually maybe that's a good thing because if you knew you'd be impossible."

"Oh my god, my eyes!" exclaimed Jordan as she walked in to see the two boys tangled on the bed together. "Don't you two ever stop that?"

"J, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" complained Blaine as he disentangled himself from Kurt. Kurt sat up blushing furiously even though both of them were fully clothed and hadn't actually been doing anything.

"Haven't you ever heard of closing your door?" she retorted. "Anyway, I just came to see if you two want to have lunch with Sky and me. Mom took Dad to the airport and won't be back for a while. We're bored and thought we might interest you in a game of canasta after."

"Yeah, I could eat," answered Kurt. He had no idea what canasta might be but he guessed that he could figure it out quickly enough.

Canasta turned out to be a card game and Kurt looked a little confused when Skylar put a stack of cards in front of Kurt.

"Don't tell me that you forgotten the rules already? It hasn't been that long since we played," she said as she put cards in front of her brother and sister as well. Everyone started shuffling their stacks then passing around halves to mix the cards more. So Kurt did the same. "Keep score for us, Kurt?" she asked handing him a notebook and pen. Kurt opened it and was pleased to discover a set rules to the game neatly written in his own handwriting on the first page. Subsequent pages seemed to be score keeping from numerous games, also neatly written in his own pen. The last one dated in May.

"Shall we draw for partners or are we just going to do boys against the girls?" asked Jordan.

"Kurt and I will be partners," Blaine insisted and Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. The game turned out to be mostly a straightforward game of luck with a little strategy. More than anything it seemed to be an excuse to sit around chatting. Jordan mostly talked about her job prospects while Skylar talked about her boyfriend and the upcoming year in college.

"...so it really comes down to whether I want to work at a small start up company or if I'd rather have the security of working for the DIT. Would you stop texting Danny and pay attention? It's bad enough you did that the entire party last night. Jeez, you'd think you hadn't seen him in months instead of days."

"Multi-tasking. I can listen, play cards, and text at the same time. I'm talented like that."

Jordan snorted her derision.

"Relationships. I don't see what the big fuss is," the older girl groused.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right man," Kurt suggested. "Or woman." he hastily amended.

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head to stop Kurt but it was far too late.

"Really?" snapped Jordan. "Kurt, there is nothing wrong with me and I don't need to be fixed. I wish everyone would stop telling me that. I'm twenty-six, not twelve. How would you like it if I told you that you'd become straight if you just meet the right woman?"

"I wouldn't," he admitted not really understanding what he'd said wrong. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know," she admitted. "you'd think that I'd be used to it by now but I just didn't expect that from you. My parents, sure, but not you."

"Asexuals have relationships, too," interrupted Skylar. "What?" she said when they stared at her blankly. "I researched it, OK. Sometimes they do and even marry each other. Not all romantic relationships are sexual. So, J, sweetie, I'm sure that's what Kurt meant. Not that you'd suddenly become someone that you're not - just maybe someday you'll meet another asexual and want to have a relationship. I won't pretend that I understand what that means but it happens." She looked at Kurt and said. "That's what you meant, right?"

_Oops. No wonder she was offended. _

"Yes, exactly," agreed Kurt gratefully.

"OK, if we've completely beaten the dead horse of my sister's asexuality, let's just play cards shall we?" interrupted Blaine awkwardly.

Apparently, all was forgiven as they played several more rounds, getting back into the groove of teasing and gossiping together.

"That's 18000 points for us and you two are still under 10000, do you want to concede?" asked Kurt as he tallied the latest hand.

"You cheat, I don't know how but I know you do," exclaimed Skyler.

"Prove it," smirked Kurt. He did of course. If he thought about it, he might realize that it was wrong on some level but he never did. He might rationalize it by saying that he was keeping his skills sharp but he didn't. It was as natural as breathing to him so he didn't even think about it.

"I can't but... come on... how likely is it to get a wild card canasta in every hand?"

"That same as everything else," he responded.

"What?" Skylar asked with a confused look.

"Every hand is unlikely. You think that the winning hands are more unlikely because we ascribe special meaning to them. Losing hands may be more numerous but each one of them, regardless of the cards, is incredibly, astronomically, unlikely, and yet you always draw something," explained Kurt.

"That doesn't make any sense at all," countered Skylar.

"Actually, it does," corrected Jordan. "I have a PhD in physical chemistry so I had to study that sort of thing and he's right. If you draw fifteen cards from a randomized deck, every outcome is equally likely. Stop being paranoid. Blaine and Kurt are just having a lucky streak."

"Well, I didn't know you guys studied statistics at Dalton."

"We don't," answered Blaine looking at Kurt thoughtfully.

"It's just a topic that fascinates me," admitted Kurt.

"Learn something new every day," mused Skylar. "If you boys don't mind driving yourselves there tomorrow, I'm going to head out and spend the night over at Danny's."

"No problem," Blaine answered. "I'll borrow Mom's car since I left mine at Dalton."

"So are you going to spend the entire day under an umbrella again, Kurt?" Skylar teased.

"I have delicate skin," Kurt insisted. His calendar had the simple entry 'picnic' for the next day so he figured they'd be in the sun somewhere.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I better get going too," added Jordan. "I'm flying out to California tomorrow for my interview on Tuesday. I need to practice my presentation a few more times," she insisted nervously.

"You'll be fantastic," Blaine assured her with a hug.

_**05 September 2011 Labor Day**_

It was a long drive but at least they weren't taking Kurt's Prius. Mrs. Anderson's Mercedes was electric but it was still the very definition of luxury. Blaine had programed the address in the navigation system and Kurt had discovered that they were going on a 90 minute drive west of Columbus to a destination that seemed to be smack dab in the middle of nowhere. He'd surreptitiously searched his contacts in his phone and discovered that the address belonged to none other than one tall blond Warbler - Jeff Stark.

Jeff and Nick were Kurt and Blaine's best friends in this universe, a fact that didn't surprise him - they'd been friends of sorts in most universes. Kurt had never been close enough to actually visit Jeff's house, though. Obviously, it wasn't something they did often even in this universe since Blaine had to use the navigation system to get there without getting lost.

Blaine was in a bubbly mood that was infectious. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic way his boyfriend kept switching between singing along with songs he played on the car's sound system and gushing about the latest obscure band he'd discovered. Blaine was like that and Kurt loved him for it. In every universe, even the worst ones, he had an almost naive love of life and an ability to smile and find joy in the simplest of moments. He wasn't perfect, Kurt knew that very well but he loved Blaine for all his flaws as much anything else.

More than anything, he marveled at the way Blaine seemed to utterly adore him. Looking at Kurt with so much love after all this time. How could he be so lucky?

"Oh my god, Kurt! You have to listen to this band. I just found them and they are my favorite band of all time. OK, did you hear that? Those tight harmonies? How do they do it..."

Kurt chuckled and said, "Blaine, you said that about the last ten bands."

"I did not. These guys are totally unique in the way they sound."

"No, not that part. I mean about how they are your favorite band of all time. They can't _all_ be you favorite," Kurt teased.

"Uh, yeah...they _can_," Blaine insisted irrationally. "Because that was ten minutes ago and this is now."

Kurt laughed because Blaine was only half kidding. The trip was long and there was plenty of time for playfulness. Eventually, the topic turned to the future and college.

"What do you think about Chicago?" Blaine asked.

"Seriously? Why? It's much too cold in the winter and honestly not far enough away from here," objected Kurt.

"It's a good school," countered Blaine.

"Wouldn't you rather go to New York? We could get a little apartment in Soho. The glamour, Broadway...New York is everything I've ever dreamed of."

Kurt couldn't help but think about his trip to New York with the New Directions and then his time there with the Warblers. Singing with Rachel, then getting to sing Defying Gravity on stage thanks to Thad. He wondered how Thad was doing. He'd checked and he was at Harvard in this universe, too. They were friends but obviously not very close. Kurt hoped that he found love in this universe. He deserved it. And Rachel. He'd promised to move to New York with her but now he wasn't even friends with her in this universe.

"Obviously," chuckled Blaine noticing the dreamy expression on Kurt's face. "But New York seems rather impractical for college. Expensive and...I just don't know. Maybe we should aim for that after college."

"Impractical?" asked Kurt. "Isn't your father going to pay no matter where you go?"

"Probably not. He'll pay for my education but he expects me to be practical about it."

"You could get a scholarship. Besides, a fine arts degree from a university isn't any more practical than one from a performing art school is it? I mean it's still a fine arts degree. He isn't expecting you to become a chemical engineer like your sister is he?"

"No, that'd be pretty unrealistic of him," Blaine sighed.

"It's OK, we have awhile to decide where we're going. We don't have to decide today."

"New York," Blaine mused. "What school were you thinking of?"

"Julliard, of course. Aim high, I say."

"Kurt, I don't know...that seems so...", Blaine hesitated taken aback by Kurt's suggestion.

"You don't think we could get in?" Kurt asked.

"Well, it just doesn't seem like the type of place that we'd want. It's for classic training and I thought we both want to explore musical theater and my style isn't exactly classical. You could probably study opera with your voice but that isn't what I thought you wanted. I mean...it's just...you never mentioned it before."

Kurt looked at his confused boyfriend and realized that he'd blundered. Of course, they'd talked about life after high school before and apparently he was throwing out something completely new. He should have done some more research on schools. Why had he thought Julliard was an option? He'd never even spent time researching it and he was a senior for god's sake. Kurt took Blaine's hand and pressed his palm to his lips.

"I don't care where we go to school as long as we're together. I was just throwing out crazy ideas."

Blaine smiled.

"You really want to go to New York, though, don't you? You meant that part."

"Yeah," Kurt admitted. "I do, but it can wait until after college if you think that's what we should do."

"I think we should do whatever the fuck we want to," exclaimed Blaine triumphantly. "We're seniors on the council of The Warblers. We're like rock stars. We should add New York to our list of places to research. There have to be a ton of schools with good musical theater programs there."

"That's fantastic. Our senior year is going to be magical, Blaine. Magical!"

They fell back into an easy light conversation after that. When they arrived at the Stark house, it was every bit as remote as the map had indicated. The entire extended family was there and they were a rambunctious lot. Luckily for Kurt, he wasn't expected to know anyone. He got the impression that this was their first time visiting Jeff in his family's home. He met the boy's older sister, a freshman at Ohio U, and his older brother, Danny. The very same Danny Skylar had been raving about but in a strange twist of fate, it turned out that she hadn't met him through Blaine. They'd met at college and hadn't even known their brothers knew each other before they started dating.

Kurt spend most of the day sitting alone under his umbrella watching the activity. He felt strangely adrift. It was like he was floating in an alien sea and the scenes around him weren't exactly real. He couldn't help but compare it to the Memorial Day picnic at the Hudmels. He'd been surrounded by his friends and his family but now he was in a strange place surrounded by people he didn't know. Worse than the stuffy party because that had been so formal and no one really knew each other. This was a family gathering but it wasn't his family. Blaine kept returning to him and begging him to join in in this or that game but he managed to rebuff his attempts without upsetting him.

He didn't really know why he was so morose. So far, he'd had a wonderful weekend with Blaine but that seemed to evaporate as soon as they weren't alone. That was it really, when they were alone together, Kurt couldn't imagine things being any better but he couldn't seem to translate that to the rest of the world.

"Hey, Kurt, what is going on with you? You've hardly moved all day," said Nick as he slid next to the boy. He put his arm around Kurt and gave him a squeeze. "What's going on?" he continued with clear concern. "There has been something up with you all week."

Kurt looked at him with surprise. Nick's hazel eyes were filled with concern and he kept his arm around Kurt as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Kurt was used to how tactile Blaine was but he wasn't usually OK with other people touching him. Something in Nick's eyes told him to allow it.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Kurt insisted with a tight smile.

Nick gave him a skeptical look before continuing.

"Don't give me that. There's been something off with you all week, Kurt. Look, you're my best friend, besides Jeff, and I'm not about to ignore how mopey you've been acting. Did something happen this summer? Is there something wrong between you and Blaine? You can tell me anything, you know. I won't tell Blaine if you want to talk about something that involves your relationship with him." He brushed a stray hair from Kurt's forehead in a simple affection that spoke volumes about their relationship. Kurt didn't usually allow anyone to touch his hair but Nick seemed to take the privilege for granted.

"Nothing happened, Nick," Kurt insisted. _At__ least__ nothing __I__ can__ tell__ you__ about._ He thought that his entire relationship with Thad might qualify as something but what happens in other universes doesn't count, does it?

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking about my future. It's our senior year so I'm freaking out a little about how everything is going to change."

"That's all it is?"

"Yeah, that's all."

Nick removed his hand from Kurt's shoulder and patted him on the back. Kurt expected that he would leave after that but instead Nick pressed his palm against Kurt's and entwined their fingers in a casual intimacy that startled Kurt. Nick didn't press the issue but sat silently holding Kurt's hand. It was strange, holding hands with a boy who apparently considered himself Kurt's best friend. On one hand, this sort of acceptance was everything he'd ever wanted but on the other he felt that it wasn't earned on his part. What had he ever done to deserve Nick's trust and affection?

"Do you ever wonder about your place in the world? Do you ever ask if you belong where you find yourself?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Sure," admitted Nick. "Who doesn't? But we're young, Kurt. There's plenty of time to figure it out. Are you talking about Blaine or something else?"

Kurt looked out at Blaine who was talking excitedly to Jeff. His boyfriend was waving his arms and literally jumping up and down with excitement in a way that bought a smile to Kurt's lips.

"Blaine is the only thing that I _am_ sure about. It's everything else that is confusing sometimes."

"Well, we have that in common," laughed Nick. "Everyone thinks we're crazy because we fell in love when we were children, really. But Jeff and I are meant to be. I know that with all my heart. So don't worry, the rest will come with time."

"Speak of the devil," commented Kurt.

Jeff and Blaine approached. Jeff was dressed only in a pair of cargo shorts and sandals despite the crisp fall air. He reached out and pulled Nick to his feet and into his arms.

"Dudes, quit being so lazy," exclaimed the tall blond. "We're putting together a street hockey game. Come on, we still need two more players."

Kurt snorted.

"Me? Hockey? Not a chance."

"Come on baby," whined Blaine. "We need you." Blaine gave Kurt his irresistible puppy dog eyes and Kurt's heart melted.

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered as he let them drag him into the cluster of boys they'd assembled.


	14. Chapter 14

_**09 September 2011 Friday**_

Kurt spent the week hoping for everything to click into place. Expecting that any minute he would feel at home in this universe. But that feeling didn't come.

On Tuesday, his mom had made good on her promise to drag him to the doctor. Somehow, despite the holiday weekend, she had made an appointment with a brain specialist. Kurt wasn't sure how she did it on such short notice but he suspected that Mrs. Anderson had something to do with it. So he'd missed an entire day of school to be poked, prodded, and scanned until he was exhausted, feeling like an escaped lab rat. He'd hoped that it would at least give him a clean bill of health and allay his mom's fears but unfortunately not. Instead, they were sent away at the end of the day and told to return in a week to meet with the doctor and go over the test results.

Kurt wasn't afraid they would find anything. He doubted that there was anything physical in his brain that would light up for the doctor declaring that he was some sort of freak mutant who could jump universes. At least, he was pretty sure it didn't work that way.

School kept him busy the rest of the week as did the Warblers. Besides his duties on the council, there was movie night, rehearsals, and just general hanging out. Through it all, Kurt discovered that he really missed the company of girls. It seemed that the only female influence in his life was his mother and as much as he loved her, he missed Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina. He missed Santana, as bitchy as she could be, and Brittany's sweet unique view of the world. In fact, he missed all the New Directions. He even missed Finn in all of his clueless, messy, boyish stupidity.

Most of all, he missed his father. Burt. The man who had been the same in every universe. The one constant pillar of stability that he could count on. Everything else shifted in unexpected ways but not his dad. Even in the last universe...with time to separate him from his anger, Kurt was sure that the man hadn't meant his words the way that Kurt had taken them. He couldn't have been that different. Not that Kurt would have stayed there; he'd lost far too much in that accidental jump.

Every day that he spend with his mom sealed his resolved to never lose her again but every day without his father broke his heart and he didn't know how to resolve the conflict. So Kurt sat on the couch looking through pictures of the three of them. A bitter reminder that in this universe he'd had everything at least for a while but he'd never be able to remember it that way. He'd pieced together the timeline. Burt had died of a heart attack in his freshman year and then for some reason his mother had transferred him to Dalton the next year.

"Baby boy, what are you doing?"

"Just looking though some pictures, Mom"

She sat beside him and pulled him close to her. Kurt put his head on his mom's shoulder as she took the picture out of his hand. She chuckled softly.

"I remember this. You made your dad sit there, sipping tea with his pinky extended." She paused and kissed Kurt on the top of his head. "I asked if you would rather that I join you so he could escape but you told me in your sassiest voice that is was a_ boys'_ tea party. He didn't mind, though. Not really. Kurt, you know he loved you so much, don't you?"

Kurt laughed but his eyes teared up at the same time. He didn't remember it that way at all. There had been many tea parties with his father but there hadn't been anyone to take pictures because his mom was gone. The way he remembered it, he'd desperately wanted her there, pouring pretend tea into little tiny cups the way she used to.

"It's OK, baby boy. It's OK."

"How is it OK?" He retorted. "How is it OK that he's _dead_? How is that ever going to be OK?"

She sighed and held him for a while before speaking.

"It isn't, I know. But it is OK that we're alive, sweetie. It's OK for us to live our lives and be happy. He'd want that. You know he would. He'd love Blaine. Don't you think?"

"No. I don't think he'd like me having a boyfriend at all. But he'd get used to it. And he'd accept me no matter what. And he'd accept Blaine because I love him." Burt hadn't liked Blaine in the beginning. Something about him being _inappropriate_ but over time he'd accepted the boy just because it was obvious how much he cared about Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what things would have been like if he hadn't jumped in New York.

"Well, I suppose it's true that I've been more permissive with you than your father would have but what can I say? I trust you."

They spend some time looking at pictures, his mother occasionally exclaiming things like "Oh, do you remember this?" but of course she didn't expect him to answer. He let her talk and reminisce for him. Filling in the gaps to give him a portrait of this life he'd decided to call his own.

"What's this?" He asked when he came across a DVD. It was labeled summer 2007.

"Oh, I'd forgotten that we even had this. Do you want to watch? It's the trip to King Island that we went on with your aunt. She filmed everything. It was the last time she saw...well, I guess she didn't know at the time but looking back, it's strange how she came to see us. She rarely visits and then she insisted on filming your father nearly every minute...I'm glad she did. I'm glad she got to see her brother one last time. They didn't always get along but family is family."

They watched the video which his aunt Brenda must have edited heavily. Maybe even after Burt's death since it seemed to be in part a tribute to him. Later, reluctantly, they put away the pictures and other memorabilia.

"Kurt, we should talk about the future. I know things have been crazy your first weeks back at school and with everything else that had been going on but I have some things we really need to decide."

"Mom, maybe I should go back to McKinley."

"No," she answered sounding shocked. "This is the second time in as many weeks that you've suggested that. It can't be about money this time. Kurt, I promise we have things under control now and I have a plan to solve the commute for you."

"No, it isn't that. It's just...I ran away. I should face up to my fears. I need to be strong and show them that they can't win." He was only guessing that she had moved him due to bullying but it was a pretty good guess. The world wasn't that different.

"Kurt, all that adversity builds characters stuff? That's bullshit."

"Mom!"

"I won't allow it, Kurt. I won't allow my son to be tormented for some stupid idea of bravery. There is going to be plenty of time for you to face all sorts of hardship and heartache when you're an adult. You're still my baby boy and I get to protect you for a little longer. Besides, you've had enough pain for a lifetime and your senior year shouldn't be a test of fortitude. You need to enjoy your childhood a while longer."

"I'm hardly a child, Mom. And things are getting better. Gay marriage is legal in ten states."

His mother snorted and rolled her eyes.

"There shouldn't even be a debate about such things. Ten states - why is there even a question? You should marry whoever you want. I know, you aren't a child. You're all grown up but indulge me, OK?" she asked touching his cheek affectionately. "Besides, changing world aside, we still live in Lima and things are behind the times here."

"Why do we live in Lima?" Kurt asked as he sank into his mom and laid his head on her shoulder signaling that he was giving up the fight.

"I came here for your father, of course," she answered with a chuckle.

"Because you loved him so much," Kurt supplied.

"Well, not at first. He was an arrogant ass when we met. That was back when he was a football player and so full of himself."

"Before he blew his knee out," Kurt finished. He knew the story well.

"Yes, I was his tutor," she continued as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Kurt's hair. "He was such a...well, let's just say arrogant and leave it at that." She knew that Kurt had heard this story many times but she told it any way. "He expected me to do his homework for him...somehow make sure he made good grades even if he never studied. He never thought for minute that he wouldn't be a big NFL star."

"And then he was injured and everything changed."

"Yes, he became a different person after that. Oh, baby boy, you should have seen how hard he tried to stay in college; how smart he was once he really tried. It was like he saw me for the first time even though we'd known each other for over a year. He would graduated too if..."

"If grandpa hadn't gotten sick."

"Yeah. He was such a good son. He took over the business and took care of your grandmother. He was so wonderful."

"Do you think he regretted it? Not finishing college? Spending his life on the Hummel auto shop?"

"No, baby, I think he loved it. He certainly loved our life together. He loved you and me and that stupid auto shop. I don't think he had any regrets. I know I don't."

"Not even coming to Lima to marry him?"

"Especially not that. I've been happy, Kurt. But there isn't anything to keep me here now. Or you either. So let's drop this nonsense about going back to McKinley and let me tell you what I've been up to."

"OK," he agreed. She was right, it wouldn't be the same anyway. He could probably befriend some of his old friends but it wouldn't be the same as spending the last few years in New Directions.

"Let's start with housing. I've decided...if you're OK with this plan...to rent this house out and rent an apartment near Westerville. It will be much less room but plenty for the two of us and for Blaine to stay over whenever he wants. Linda and I went apartment shopping and found a lovely place just twenty minutes from Dalton. Renting this place out is a risk and more hassle but it means that we could move at the first of November instead of waiting for a sale. What do you think of that part?"

"Well, it's better than me moving back into the dorm. I could spend more time with you. I didn't really want to be so far away from you."

"Good, now for more good news. With the lotto money, I do have more options."

He smiled smugly which prompted a stern look from his mother.

"Just because we got lucky is no reason to start thinking that was a good idea, Kurt. It's a windfall but I don't want you to start thinking luck can replace hard work. OK?"

"Yes, Mom," he supplied dutifully.

"Well, since I've had so much trouble selling Hummel Tire and Lube, I've decided to keep it as an invstment. I spent some time with a lawyer this week and I'm going to incorporate it to protect our personal assets and liability. Obviously, I can't run it so I've decided to bite the bullet and hire a manager. I never wanted to hand over management as long as we owned it but I think it's for the best. I found someone with good experience and I think it will be in good hands. What do you think? I don't want to do any of this unless you're OK with it."

"So who is this manager that you're going to trust with our shop?"

"His name is Chris Hudson. He was a mechanic is the army and I think you would have known his son, Finn, at McKinley. I'm pretty sure you mentioned Finn and few times. Didn't you have a crush on him in junior high? I promise, I won't tell Blaine," she laughed.

"Chris Hudson?" was all he managed to squeak out.

"Yeah, What's wrong, Kurt? You look so pale. I swear, you look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm tired, Mom. I just want to go to bed. I'm meeting Blaine tomorrow morning so I should get some sleep."

"OK, we'll talk some more tomorrow. We need to make some decisions so I can get the ball rolling on all of this. I want to make the offer to Chris on Monday and go ahead put the house in the hands of a rental management company as soon as possible. So think about it, OK? If we're going to move, I want to move into the apartment on the first so you won't have to commute much longer."

"I don't need to think about it. It's all fine, Mom. Everything sounds great. We have to move on from our old life, right? We just need to think about the future like you said."

"OK. Good night. But remember, if you change your mind, talk to me - promise?"

"Yea, Good night."

Kurt barely made it to his bedroom before the tears started flowing. He punched his pillow in frustration as he sobbed himself to sleep. _It just wasn't fair. Why does Finn get his father?_

He knew he shouldn't resent someone simply for being alive but he couldn't help it. This was the best universe he'd ever found and yet he felt like he'd lost everything.

_**24 September 2011 Saturday**_

Kurt put the finishing touches on his hair then spun around in front of his full length mirror. He sighed._ It would have to due. _His wardrobe was shockingly bereft of high fashion - a situation that he was determined to remedy. Blaine hadn't been able to come home with him the night before much to both boys' disappointment but they were meeting at the mall for a day of fun and shopping. Kurt didn't have many opportunities to dress the way he would like attending Dalton but he intended to spend every minute that he wasn't in uniform looking fabulous.

Kurt had managed to settle in a little more as the days flew by. It helped that he was so busy. There was always Warbler business, including preparing for sectionals. Added to that, his upcoming move to the apartment that would put him closer to Dalton and Blaine. And of course, their weekend in New York to celebrate their second anniversary was just around the corner.

Time had given him the chance to calm down and think. One thing he was sure of; he wasn't going to lose what he had with another stupid jump. He'd lost Blaine reaching for a trophy and he would never make that mistake again. He could spend his whole life searching for a universe where both his parents were alive but he could lose everything he loved in the process. He was resolved that he wouldn't do it. He'd never searched for his mother for fear of losing his father and now he was faced with the same dilemma in reverse. He hadn't found her by searching and he was more convinced than ever that he could never get where he wanted to go on purpose.

No matter how adrift and disconnected he felt, Kurt was determined that he _would_ make this his home. It would just take time he promised himself. At least now he didn't always feel that he'd arrived mid-conversation. His talks with Blaine were always about the future not the past. They spent time filling out applications to schools including several prospects in New York. Kurt had his doubts that either of them had the experience to get into a performing arts school. Dalton didn't have musicals and their only experience was singing in the Warblers. Blaine was closer to his family than in other universes and he'd never spend time singing at theme parks over the breaks. At least the Warblers made it to Nationals the last two years. They hadn't brought home a trophy in this universe but Blaine was confident that just making it to Nationals was good enough. Besides, they were both sure they'd be winning this year.

Kurt had also used his time to memorize every souvenir in his closet, every date he and Blaine had been on, the places they'd been, all of the important milestones in their relationship, so meticulously scrap-booked and annotated. He was ready to be the best boyfriend Blaine could wish for.

After a morning of rigorous shopping, Kurt and Blaine walked along the mall carrying several bags of clothes. They stood as close as they dared but not touching like they both would have liked. Blaine-8 was very affectionate and less cautious than other Blaines Kurt had known. He reckoned that the lack of a serious beat down for simply being gay in his past was a factor. Still, they were well aware that they were in Ohio. Affection at private family affairs and even at Dalton was common but two boys holding hands at the mall would be pushing things too far and they both knew it.

"...no one cares about the extracurriculars, Kurt. All that matters is the audition. We'll make a killer audition tape and when they hear you in person...well, how can they not love you?"

"You're probably right. It doesn't matter now; there isn't much I can do to pad my resumé. Unless, I take up polo," Kurt teased.

"Are you hungry?" asked Blaine, ignoring the jab. "I'm starving. I've never done so much shopping in my life. When are you planning on wearing all this stuff? In case you haven't noticed, we all wear uniforms at Dalton."

"Yes, lunch would be good about now. And we aren't at Dalton every minute so why not look good when we can? Like right now for instance."

"You always look good," said Blaine with a sly smile. "No matter what you're wearing...or not wearing," he smirked.

"Blaine!"

"What?" his boyfriend answered innocently.

"Your mind is always in the gutter. I swear..."

"Whose fault is that? If you didn't sashay around looking so hot maybe I could think of other things."

"I'd think you'd be used to it by now," laughed Kurt.

"Well, I'm not," insisted Blaine shyly. "In fact, maybe we should go try on some more clothes _together_." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Blaine! Stop it. We're not doing that," admonished Kurt. "At least not until we are safely in private," he continued in a whisper. "Maybe if you're _good_, when we get home."

"Promise?"

"No. I said maybe," Kurt said with a smile that betrayed his words. There was no way he'd resist Blaine once they were back in his bedroom.

"Hummel? Oh my god, Hummel is that really you?" said a familiar female voice.

Kurt looked around and saw Brittany and Santana, pinkies linked as aways, standing a few feet away. Kurt smiled. They were wearing their Cheerios uniforms on a Saturday. Sometimes he wondered if they had any other clothes.

"Brittany, Satan...I mean Santana. How nice to see you." It came out more sincere than he'd expected. He really was happy to see them.

"Oh my god," Santana muttered. "I haven't seen you since freshman year! How are you?" She surprised him by coming in for a hug. Even more startling was the way she felt him up while she was at it. "Oh my, you've really filled out. Hello, puberty!" She exclaimed as he squeaked and pulled away. "And who is this?" she asked setting her sights on Blaine.

"My boyfriend, Blaine," Kurt declared proudly. "Blaine, this is Santana and Brittany. I used to go to school with them."

"Pleased to meet you. Would you like to join us for lunch?" Blaine asked politely.

"We don't eat," insisted Brittany. "But we were going to sit down and have a Sue shake."

"Sure, we can catch up with what you're up to these days, Hummel," agreed Santana. "By the way," she said causally but quietly as she glanced around noting the no one was close to them. "Britts and I are totally together. Like _together_ together."

Kurt gave her a surprised look. Not because he didn't know but because she'd told him when they were practically strangers in this universe.

"It feels good to tell someone and I know you won't go blabbing it. It's just...there's no one at McKinley...It's just the two of us and we have to keep things secret."

"Kurt's a unicorn," Brittany declared.

Kurt laughed and leaned into Blaine saying, "Don't worry she always says stuff like that. I miss it."

"Ah, Kurt, I miss you, too," the blond cheerleader said as she hugged Kurt. "I haven't seen you in days!"

"Years, sweetie, you haven't seen Kurt in years," corrected Santana.

The four of them found a table. The girls pulled out travel mugs full of the noxious liquid they called Sue shakes while the boys brought back fast food. Kurt was pleased to find that the food court at least had several healthy selections including an organic salad bar.

"...so I'm the head cheerleader this year and coming off of a six year run of national championships, our senior year is going to be a triumph. Our football team sucks, but who cares about them?"

"Is Finn still the quarterback?" asked Kurt.

"Kurt, I didn't know you cared about football," exclaimed a surprised Blaine. "I love football," he confided in the girls. "But Kurt, not so much...or at least that's what I thought."

"I don't know a thing about it," insisted Kurt. "I just troll my old school's websites just for fun sometimes. You know just to see what's going on and last I checked Finn was quarterback but I didn't know if that was still true."

"I didn't know you did that," said Blaine thoughtfully.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Kurt said nervously as he patted Blaine's knee.

"Well, to answer your question. Yes, Frankenteen is still the quarterback. I'm surprised that you even asked about him, Kurt. The way he treated you back when you were at McKinley..."

"He wasn't always so bad," Kurt insisted defensively.

"Really? When he and Puckerman and the rest of those jocks threw you in the dumpster day after day; that wasn't so bad?"

"Finn didn't...I mean he wasn't usually the one to actually throw me in..." Kurt paused reaching for anything to explain it to them. "Sometimes he would hold my bag and my jacket so they wouldn't get dirty..." If the look on Blaine and Santana's wasn't enough, hearing the words aloud for the first time was. He'd never said it before. "Wow, that didn't sound as bad in my head," he admitted.

"They shouldn't have done that, Kurt. I'm sorry that I never did anything to stop it. I just was just afraid to be seen..."

"Hanging out with a queer?"

"Yes," she admitted.

Kurt had to wonder why she was being so nice. It was down right creepy. The Santana he knew was full of venom and insults. But then again, he didn't know anything about this girl. Perhaps she was different.

"I fine Finn confusing," mused Brittany.

"You find everything confusing, sweetie. That's why you have me," replied Santana indulgently.

"Finn _is_ confusing," insisted the blond cheerleader. "Sometimes Finn is dating Rachel and sometimes he's dating Quinn and yesterday I saw him kissing that ghost girl."

"Please, Rachel Berry? That gnome? Finn would never date her. She dresses like a cross between a naughty librarian and Japanese school girl and still manages to miss making it look sexy. You saw Finn kissing, Sidney. She been Finn's girlfriend for two years."

Brittany leaned in and whispered, "She's a ghost. Truefax."

"That's interesting," answered Blaine, nonplused.

"You know what's interesting?" chirped Brittany. "You!" she continued looking at Blaine. "You should come on my show "Fondue for Two." This week's topic - socks!"

"You have a show?" Blaine asked. "Like on television?" he continued, clearly excited.

"It's a web show," clarified Santana. "It has a huge following. Brits is the biggest star on MyVid. The Lord Tubbington intervention episode had 20 million hits." Santana looked at Brittany proudly.

"You too, Kurt. You know I love everything about you. Your style. Your singing. You and Blaine could come on the show together."

"Isn't it fondue for two?" Kurt asked.

"Exactly," beamed Brittany.

Kurt looked at Blaine to see his boyfriend nodding with encouragement.

"Sure, count us in," replied Kurt with a shrug.

Brittany squealed and clapped.

"But I'm still going to crush you," she said suddenly serious. "I'm going to be president because girls need to rule the world now."

Santana laughed and hugged her girlfriend, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Kurt couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He couldn't be that affectionate with Blaine in a public place like the mall. No one thought twice about girls holding hands, hugging, or even kissing but it wasn't OK for boys.

Brittany looked at Blaine and said, "You look great with nude erections. You should sing with them all the time."

"What?" Blaine looked at the blond cheerleader in shock, not completely sure he'd heard her correctly.

Kurt looked at her with equal shock but for an entirely different reason. _Could it be? _He'd rarely paid attention to the things that Brittany said because she didn't seem to be living in the same world as everyone else. She's once claimed that Vikings had plundered the school home ec. kitchen. But now he began to think about her words in a different light. She'd said Finn dated Rachel but Santana didn't know anything about that. Not in _this_ universe. And New Directions...that had to be what she meant despite what it sounded like she'd said. They didn't exist here either. Kurt had always that he was alone but what if...

"I need a diet coke," Kurt said quickly as he stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Come with me and help me pick it out."

"OK," she agreed as she followed him leaving Blaine and Santana looking on. "Fatty ducks." she said triumphantly as they walked away.

"What?"

"Your hands are soft like a baby's because you have fat ducks."

"Oh, duck fat. Yes, I use duck fat on my hands. How did you know that?"

"You told me when you were my boyfriend. Can I tell you a secret?"

Kurt turned to her and said, "Brit, you can tell me the truth. Can you go from one universe to another? Can you travel to other possibilities?"

She looked puzzled and cocked her head before replying.

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"OK, what's the secret?"

"You're the best kisser at McKinley. Don't tell Santana. I love her more than anybody else but you're still a better kisser."

"Um..thanks? Brittany, do you sometimes remember things differently than everyone else?" _Like kissing me when I never did that. _

"Everyone says I'm forgetful but I remember things better than anyone else."

"OK, listen to me." Kurt chose his words carefully. He had his own internal language about what he did but clearly he couldn't expect her to understand quantum physics. He didn't even. "Do you sometimes choose to go somewhere else? Where things are different?"

"We decided to come to the mall today. Don't you want me to help you pick out your diet coke? The cheese cake factory has the best diet coke but that's pretty far away."

"Never mind the diet coke for now." Kurt thought for a bit before getting an idea. "Look at that woman there - the one in the pink dress." Brittany nodded. "Now watch her." He expanded his awareness so he could see the universes split as she made choices. "See she's stopped in front of Salads and Stuff trying to decide where to eat. There she goes to the pizza place but see she's still standing there thinking in another universe. And there...she is going to the salad place in that one too. And in another she just got a phone call but now it's split again because she didn't get it and she's picked the pizza place again..." He let go of the other universes and focused on Brittany. She was staring intently at the woman who'd finally moved to the line at Salads and Stuff in this universe. "Did you see it?"

"She's getting in line..." Brittany said puzzled. She knew Kurt wanted her to see all of the things he described but she didn't.

"You can't see them? The other worlds? Then how..Oh god it must be so confusing for you. Do you just travel randomly?" No wonder she never seemed to make sense. Kurt couldn't even begin to understand how she could cope if she traveled from one universe to another with no choice at all. "Never mind, let's just get that diet coke, OK."

"OK," she agreed with a smile. As they headed back to the table, Brittany casually said, "Sometimes, Santana doesn't remember that we're dating. It makes me sad."

Kurt squeezed her hand and replied, "I know. Sometimes Blaine forgets me too but we always find each other."

"It's OK if you don't remember being my boyfriend, Kurt. You were the best boyfriend I ever had and I can remember for the both of us," the blond cheerleader promised in a surprising moment of clarity.

"That's good but we shouldn't mention that to Blaine or Santana, OK?"

He just hoped the she understood as they arrived back at the table.

"I used to date a robot," Brittany declared to Blaine who had lost the ability to be shocked by the girl's declarations. "He thinks I'm stupid."

"I'd never call you that," promised Santana. "You have a really beautiful imagination."

The two couples hung out for a while longer but Kurt was distracted for the most part. He'd always thought that he was alone. But now that he thought about it - why should he be the only one? What if people slipped across to other possibilities all the time without knowing it? How would they if they only traveled to the closest universes? Brittany, however, apparently traveled far and often judging by the things she seemed to know about the universes where he'd been in New Directions with her. The strangest part was that Santana seem to accept Brittany's declarations without question. _Well, maybe it wasn't strange_, Kurt mused. After all everyone just assumed that she lived in her own special world and it never occurred to them that she lived in all of them.

As the boys drove home, they chatted about the upcoming trip to New York. Kurt was so excited that he could barely contain his enthusiasm. As fantastic as his trip had been before, now he'd be with Blaine. _His_ Blaine.

"Look at that," exclaimed Blaine as they sailed through another green light. "Apparently, I have great timing today. I'm hitting every green light - I haven't had to stop once."

The next light was green too but they didn't sail through it like they had all the others. Kurt didn't see what happened but there was the horrifying shriek of crumpling metal accompanied by the terrifying sound of breaking glass. He couldn't see it but he felt and heard everything as the car spun at a dizzying pace. They say that time slows in these situations but it didn't seem that way to him. Rather things happened so fast that he couldn't think, could barely register more than the feeling of dread and an overwhelming desire to not be here. His hand was clutched in Blaine's in a tight grip but he didn't remember how it got there. He... no, _they_ had to get away. It was more an instinct than a thought as he jumped.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

As the car rolled to a stop at the red light, Kurt took stock of the situation. They were two blocks from the intersection where they'd been hit in the previous universe. Blaine was sitting beside him, looking exactly the same as he had before the accident. All indications were that he jumped really close. Probably the only difference was that they'd left the mall a little sooner or later so they'd hit enough red lights to avoid the accident. A reminder of what Kurt knew all too well - the tiniest differences could mean life or death sometimes. Seconds could make the entire universe different from that point on. He looked at the intersection just two blocks away and saw that even in this universe the accident had happened with someone else being hit instead of them. That was proof that Kurt hadn't jumped far at all.

Kurt was calm. All the adrenaline was gone due to the jump; his heartbeat was steady and normal. It would be disconcerting except that Kurt was used to it. He smiled at his boyfriend, safe next to him, and said in the most cheerful voice he could muster, "We should make a detour here; it looks like there is some kind of accident up ahead."

Blaine's face quickly drained of color and he said in a hoarse whisper, "We were in that accident."

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked with more calm than he felt.

Blaine didn't answer at first. He was glassy eyed and confused until he seemed to suddenly snap out of it and began to speak a rapid machine gun fire babble, "Oh my god, Kurt, I think I have a brain tumor, or a virus, what if it's mad cow disease? What If I have a flesh eating bacteria in my BRAIN!"

"Blaine!" Kurt nearly shouted, "What are you talking about?"

"I just had the most vivid hallucination, Kurt. Normal people don't have hallucinations! Oh my god, what if it's a BRAIN CLOUD?" he cried hysterically. "I thought we were in an accident. I thought we were hit and going to die but here we are perfectly safe and sound and I'm crazy. Aren't I? I've finally snapped and gone completely bonkers, oh my god, Kurt, what's going to become of me? Are you going to dump me in a mental intuition…" Kurt slapped him. He didn't think about it but it seemed like the thing to do given how panicky Blaine was. It was what they did in all the movies.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Because you're hysterical. Blaine, just calm down. Switch places with me and let me drive. I'm sorry, I slapped you. That's what they do in all the movies and it worked didn't it?

"If by it worked you mean, I'm hysterical, dying of a brain tumor, AND my jaw hurts, yes, it did. But you're right; you should drive. You have to get me to a hospital right away before I have a seizure and get into a wreck for real."

They managed to switch places before the light turned green and Kurt turned right looking for a place to pull over and talk to Blaine. He must have brought Blaine with him on the jump. It had never occurred to him that it was even possible to bring along another person. How could it be? It couldn't be just because they'd been touching – half the times that Kurt had jumped had been because someone had been 'touching' him. It had to be intention. He hadn't wanted to leave Blaine behind. He'd been terrified for their lives and desperately wanted Blaine to be with him in the next universe. Could it be that easy? Could he do it again? Kurt pulled into a parking lot not far from the light and turned to Blaine who had been babbling on about brain tumors, flesh eating bacteria, and mad cow disease the entire time.

"Blaine, do you trust me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I do," Blaine replied simply.

"You don't have a brain tumor."

"You can't know that! You aren't a doctor. Oh my god, what if it's the same thing that made you faint and it's contagious! We're both going to die! We're so young. It's so tragic and I never even got to marry you and move into our suburban house with two kids and a cat."

"You want to marry me?" beamed Kurt.

"Of course, I do. I mean…not at eighteen but eventually. Unless we both die tragically of mad cow disease."

"It isn't a virus or a bacteria or a tumor, Blaine. And especially not a brain cloud because that isn't even a thing. You didn't hallucinate the accident. It really happened. I remember it too."

"Now you're just humoring me," Blaine mumbled miserably.

"No, I know exactly what happened and I'll explain everything to you. I promise, Blaine. You're not crazy and I'm not just humoring you. I'll prove it when we get back to my place. Just trust me, OK? Please?"

"OK," Blaine said simply. Kurt had expected more argument than that but Blaine seemed to believe him at least for the moment.

The trip home was quieter than Kurt expected. Blaine seemed content to wait for Kurt to explain what was going on. Or maybe he was just afraid his boyfriend was going to slap him again if he got too animated. For whatever reason, he sat on the bed facing Kurt looking at him expectantly as Kurt tried to formulate the words that would make the crazy situation clear to Blaine.

Outwardly Kurt was calm and in control but inside he was terrified. What if Blaine thought he was freak? Worse, what if his boyfriend hated him for essentially stealing this life. What if he realized that the boy in front of him wasn't the boy he'd fallen in love with?

"I don't know where to begin," he finally admitted.

"How about at the beginning," Blaine suggested.

"That would be when I was born and I think it might be a bit too far back. I guess, I should start with quantum theory."

"Seriously? Is the plan to put me out of my misery by putting me in a coma?"

Kurt sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"I'll keep it simple. Or I'll try to. Every decision you make – not just you but every person on the planet, all seven billion of them, and the animals too – well it affects everything after that. The tiniest of things can have dramatic effects. For example, what if you leave the mall at the just the right time to hit all the green lights…"

"Which we did. We hit every single green light until we…"

"Until we were in an intersection at just the right time to be in the way of some drunk – or whoever - running that red light. Now imagine that we left just a little later. I'm talking just seconds later, Blaine. Then what? We hit at least one red light. Maybe all of the lights are red instead of green and when that guy runs the red light, we aren't there."

Blaine's face was animated with awe as he realized what that would mean.

"Then we're two blocks away instead. Oh my god, are you saying you can go back in time and change the past? How? How is that possible? If you did then why do I remember the lights being green and being in the accident? Kurt, are you some kind of super hero? No, that's just crazy. That can't be what happened."

"No…No, not exactly. That isn't how it works but I can change what universe I'm in. You see, every time a decision is made…I don't think it has to even be a decision, anything, even butterfly wings can cause it…then another universe is created. It happens constantly. There are an infinite number of them and an infinite number are being created…"

Blaine shook his head in confusion.

"No, that doesn't make any sense at all. How can there already be an infinite number of something and still be an infinite number created? Kurt, you're making my head hurt. Or is it the brain tumor kicking it? Maybe, I'm dreaming!" he said suddenly excited at the prospect. As quickly as the excitement flashed across his face it was replaced with disappointment. "No, I read somewhere that if you ask yourself if you are in a dream then you wake up. No, I'm pretty sure there is a simpler explanation, Kurt. What made you think of this crazy time travel scenario? There are way simpler ways to explain what happened. Maybe I saw the accident and just imagined that it happened to us. Then when I told you about it…well it's like a shared delusion. Like mass hysteria but just for two. I'm pretty sure I saw it on an episode of Saved."

"No, I'm not saying it is some theory I came up with. Blaine, it's my life. I've always been able to do it. I've spent my whole life jumping from one universe to another. Or at least as long as I can remember. And that was a perfect example of what I'm trying to explain."

"What?" asked a confused Blaine. This wasn't going well at all. Kurt had thought Blaine would grasp his secret and reject him but he was quickly finding that he didn't have the proper words to even explain it to his boyfriend.

"Saved. I'm good at guessing stuff from context so I'm guessing that's a television show and one that I should know about. I don't, though. I've never heard of it and that's not all. I don't remember most things the same way you do, Blaine." There. That was the worst part. The part that would surely send Blaine running.

"How can you not remember it? We watched it every Thursday together until it was canceled. There was a big finale party that we…" Blaine trailed off seeming to finally begin to believe that some was seriously amiss. "What are you trying to tell me? How can you remember things differently than I do? How is that possible? Kurt, I don't understand."

"It's easier if I just show you. Do you have a coin?"

"Sure." Blaine dug a quarter out of his pocket and tried to hand it to his boyfriend.

"No, you flip it. That way you will believe me. But not yet. This is what I was trying to explain, Blaine. Every time you flip a coin, for example, it doesn't just come up heads or tails. It's both. What I'm trying to tell you is that I can choose which universe I live in. I've been doing it my whole life but I never brought anyone with me before today so I don't know how that works. I'm going to try to do it again." Kurt hooked his right arm onto Blaine's left and continued, "OK, just flip the coin and keep flipping it. Heads." Blaine did as he was instructed and Kurt concentrated on picking heads and holding on to Blaine at the same time. "Heads," he called again. "Heads." It took ten times before Blaine stopped.

"How are you doing this? I'm flipping it and I know it isn't a trick coin."

"I told you, there are two universes created every time you flip it and every time, I just choose heads. Now for the hard part. Flip it one more time." Kurt chose heads just like he'd done all the other times but he held on to the tails universe while maintaining a tight mental grip on Blaine in the heads universe.

It was more difficult than anything he'd ever tried but he managed to say, "It's heads, right?"

"Yeah," agreed Blaine.

"Now we're going to tails," Kurt promised hoping it would work. He shifted holding on to Blaine with all of his will. He didn't know if he'd succeed until Blaine looked at the coin.

"Oh, my god. It's tails. But it didn't move. It was heads and then it was tails. Kurt, that's seriously fucked up!"

Kurt didn't reply. He just wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tight. "I'm never going to lose you again. I swear, I'm never letting you go." He held on physically but mentally he was preparing for the other shoe to drop. He dreaded Blaine understanding what this all meant. As frustrating as it was for him not to, Kurt feared Blaine's inevitable comprehension more. What if he realized that the boy holding him was simply not the same Kurt that he'd fallen for? What if he asked the question the Kurt didn't have the answer to – what happened to _my_ Kurt?

"I'm still confused, Kurt, but I believe you. You got us out of that accident somehow. The same way you picked heads ten times in a row and changed it to tails. I don't understand but I believe it." Blaine held Kurt tight and buried his nose into his boyfriend's neck. "You saved me," he murmured softly. They held each other for a while before Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt with a gleam in his eye. "Can you do that with roulette?"

"Yes, I mean theoretically. I've never played but it would be easy," he admitted.

"So we could totally clean up in Vegas; I can't believe that never occurred to you!"

Kurt gave his boyfriend his best I can't believe you just said that look. Apparently it worked because realization dawned on Blaine as he thought about various events of the past weeks.

"Oh my god, you did cheat at Scrabble and Canasta! And the lotto! That's how you got five numbers on the lotto."

"I don't think of it as cheating," insisted Kurt.

"Why didn't you get six numbers on the lotto? What happened…when you fainted… is it dangerous for you to do that time manipulation thingy? If it's going to hurt you, I don't want you to do it, Kurt."

"No, I'm fine. It takes practice and I'm really good with dice, coin tosses, or cards. There were fifty nine numbers with each draw and it was just more universes than I was used to handling. And it isn't time travel or manipulation…I keep telling you that."

"I have so many questions but I don't even understand enough to ask, Kurt."

"Just ask anything. I'll answer truthfully though I can't promise it will make sense to you." He meant it. No matter how painful this might end up, it was a relief to actually admit who he was to someone.

"You said that you don't remember things the same way I do. Like what? Don't you remember meeting me and falling in love?" Blaine asked softly touching Kurt's cheek.

"I do," Kurt swore fervently. "Of course, I do. I just …don't remember it happening the same way you do. For me…this is hard Blaine but I promised to tell the truth. I met you on the 8th of November, 2010. I went to McKinley my sophomore year and most of my junior year. But when I met you…I fell head over heels in love with you. I have loved you in every universe."

"Wait, if you didn't meet me until November, 2010 then...you don't remember our first anniversary? The first time we...you know..."

Kurt bit his lip and tried to think of another way to explain it but all he could do was shake his head.

"Our first kiss? The first time I...Kurt how can you not remember any of it?"

"I remember the first time you kissed me. It was just different than you remember. You kissed me on March 16 and it was so perfect and special. You left me breathless and I'll never forget it.

"Wait, I didn't kiss you until five months after we met? Why? Didn't you like me? Why did I wait so long? Kurt that just doesn't even make sense."

Kurt chuckled and said, "I was totally head over heels in love with you and as to why you waited so long - I have no idea. I used to ask myself that question every day. But you made up for it after that. It was so special. Every moment after you kissed me... you were a perfect boyfriend. And when we went to prom together, we danced a slow dance together. Right there in front of everyone. You were my hero.

"Prom? Dalton doesn't have a prom."

"I went back to McKinley and you went to my prom with me."

"Why would you go back to McKinley? You love Dalton and the Warblers. Nick is your best friend and McKinley is a terrible place."

"I didn't go to Dalton that long, Blaine. I missed my friends. I was in New Directions, the McKinley glee club. I really liked the Warblers but they weren't as close to me as they are here.

"Wait, wait...isn't prom like in May or something? I'm really confused now. What do you remember about us and what happened to make you change things if we were in love? What happened to make you want to change how we met? Was it something bad like another car wreak or worse?"

"I screwed up. Sometimes I jump out of instinct and sometimes I jump for stupid petty reasons. And once…once I jumped in my sleep which was really scary because that wasn't a good universe at all. Except for you," he said placing his hand on Blaine's heart. "I loved you there too but…you'd been through so much and you didn't want me."

"That's not possible," denied Blaine. "There isn't any way that I wouldn't be in love with you."

Kurt chuckled because he knew that wasn't true at all.

"Well, I think you were but you thought you weren't good enough for me. Which is just silly because you are awesome. Even when you are inappropriately forward," he smiled thinking of Blaine-6 and his overly sexual first date.

"sooo…" Blaine paused collecting his thoughts, "random stuff can change how we met and when we got together and you don't remember…" he stopped confusing himself again as he tried to grasp the concept that was just out of reach. "You only remember one version of things…the version that you lived through…but everyone else; they're view keeps changing? Is that it? I'm the one that keeps changing but you're the same?"

"Well, from my point of view, yes. But now, I can take you with me. I don't have to lose you, ever."

Blaine was silent for a while longer as he digested the strange new world view.

"When did you screw up? If we were together in May in a different...version of reality?"

"Alternate universe. That's the term your looking for."

"OK, so in May we were together in this alternate universe, then what?"

Kurt did his best to explain the jump at Nationals and what occurred after that. He didn't sugar coat his own motives and freely admitted that it was one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"I was dating Jeff? No way, now you're just yanking my chain to see how gullible I am. That would never happen. What did Nick have to say about that?"

"You did and Nick had an opinion about it as a matter fact. He and Jeff were in love but they just took longer to find each other in that universe."

"Truly? I was with Jeff? What about you? How could I cheat on you like that? I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt laughed because he just couldn't help it. Blaine's reaction was a mixture of disbelief, misunderstanding, and confusion but through it all he didn't seem inclined to run away at least.

"You were together when we met. You didn't do anything wrong, Blaine. The timing was just different. Like I keep trying to explain, small things can lead to big changes. You dated Jeff a few times before we met in at least one other universe but I guess Jeff figured out sooner that it wasn't going to work between the two of you. I think that was the difference between those two universes. Some small moment that led to Jeff becoming your boyfriend and everything cascaded from that."

"Kurt, why would you choose that? How could you want to win at Nationals more than being with me?" Blaine asked. Believing it came with the pain of believing Kurt had somehow left him.

"I didn't. Blaine, believe me, I didn't know that we weren't together."

"I don't understand, you said you chose to jump. And if you were sorry that you did it, why didn't you just go back?"

"I did choose to jump but I didn't know what it would be like. It doesn't work like that. And as for going back, I couldn't. It was too late by the time I figured it out."

Blaine looked the most confused he'd been the entire conversation.

"But you took us to the tails universe after choosing heads. Isn't it like that?"

"Sort of. Maybe this will work better if I show you."

"More coin tosses?"

"No, no jumping. Just a visual representation that might help you understand things better."

Kurt went to his desk and rummaged around until he found paper, a pen, a highlighter, and a ruler. Making the process completely clear to Blaine was a risk but he was willing to take it. Kurt had decided after the latest jump that he didn't want to live the way he always had before. He didn't want to have a secret life that he couldn't share. If he lost Blaine by being himself then so be it. He was resolved to being completely honest with his boyfriend from this point on.

"OK, this is a universe," Kurt said as he drew a line on the paper. He drew a split and continued two lines in parallel. "Now, something happens and you have a split and these two are parallel now."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter. Something small. Say you went to get coffee and in this one there is a woman ahead of you. She takes forever, asks a million questions, and can't make up her mind. So you're late for the rest of the day. And in this one," he said pointing to the second line, "you are in front of her." He continued drawing splitting lines until the page was covered with lines, looking like a tree with many branches. "OK, now this is me," he continued as he started highlighting the first line. He highlighted lines, choosing branches until he ended at the far right of the sheet of the paper at the bottom. "Imagine that I want to jump for some reason. Maybe someone is about to throw me into a dumpster so I look around for a line where I can avoid that. I choose this one," he said pointing to a line at the top of the page. He laid the ruler across the page and continued, hoping Blaine was following. "I can jump to this line but I can't see what led to it. I can't see any of these branch points," he said pointing to the various splits on the page. "I don't know what's different between this universe and that one except what I see right now."

"But why can't you jump back?"

"I can, in theory, but there are so many lines that how would I find it? They keep branching and there are infinite number. It would be like finding..."

"A needle in a haystack?"

"No, that would be possible. It would be like finding a single piece of hay in an infinitely large stack of hay...when it doesn't even look like it looked last time you saw it."

"Oh," Blaine said simply beginning to grasp the enormity of what Kurt was saying.

"But there are things I can do. I can have anchors and as long as I stay with in the universes where my anchor is then I haven't lost anything before that."

"I don't understand."

Kurt pointing to a random branch point on the page and circled all the lines the ultimately resulted from it.

"Let's say I do something random here to cause this split but it's something that I can hold onto. Something tangible like what I'm wearing then as long as I jump only among these lines, then everything before that split is the same."

It took awhile but eventually Blaine began asking for specifics about the Kurt's experiences - what did Kurt remember from the timeline they were in now. The conversation went in fits and starts as Blaine got confused over timelines and differing versions of events but he continued to accept Kurt at his word.

"...wait, if we've only been together since March...Kurt that's only seven months! You wouldn't even let me put my hand down your pants for the first six months we dated..." Blaine trailed off as his eyes grew wide at the thought of starting all over with his boyfriend. "Have we even had sex? I'm mean...I know we have...I mean I _remember_ that we have but do you?"

"Yes, Blaine. I've been in this timeline since the beginning of the school year," Kurt reassured his boyfriend.

"But..."

"It's OK, Blaine," Kurt interrupted him. "Everything's OK. I promise. I was shy about stuff like that when we first got together but I got over it. I assure that I'm completely comfortable with having a horndog boyfriend," Kurt teased to defuse some of the tension.

"I'm not!" objected Blaine. "I'm just an average teenage boy.

After getting details about Kurt, Blaine turned to questions about other versions of himself.

"What sorts of things happened to me in these alternate universes?"

"I promised to answer your questions but I'm not just going to randomly describe different timelines. What do you want to know?"

"There was one version where you said that I'd been through so much. Too much to think I could be with you. Tell me about that."

"Blaine," Kurt started reluctantly, "You don't really want to know about things that might have happened do you? It didn't happen to you so why even think about it?"

"Because I want to understand, Kurt. I want to understand you and that means understanding how things could have been different for me as well."

"Well, like I said…sometimes really small decisions can lead to a totally different outcome. Like going to a Sadie Hawkins dance. That was a fateful event in more than one universe."

"Oh, that. Kurt I told you all about that. Don't you remember?"

Kurt smiled.

"I remember a version of it but you tell me what you remember."

"I went with a girl. Her name was Madison."

"Well, that's different."

"What? I went alone? Why would I do that?"

"No, you went with a boy named Shawn."

"Shawn? Wow, it has been so long since I thought about him. We were best friends in grade school but we lost touch after his parents moved away. He's gay? I didn't know that. We hadn't spoken in ages when I came out so I didn't know."

"Tell me more about you're date with Madison."

"Well, I'd already started having thoughts about boys but I didn't want to believe I was gay. I really liked Madison and I thought if things would just get physical…I'd forget all those thoughts about boys and be with her. It was silly, I know but I did like her and I thought if I was just a little inclined toward girls it would be enough. So I kissed her. It felt good but…it felt good but more like hugging my sister good not…well, you know, not that kind of good. And I knew that I was one hundred percent gay so I told her."

"What happened after that?"

"I told her and she was so pissed that she never spoke to me again."

"For being gay?"

"No, for not telling her sooner. For pretending that we could be together romantically. Except I tried to explain that I wasn't pretending. I really thought it might be possible."

"Well, I'm glad you figured that out before you met me. In one universe, you got drunk and made out with my best friend – a girl – thinking you might be bi-sexual."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't remember it any more than you do. I arrived in that universe after it happened."

"That's just so weird. And you're deflecting."

"What?"

"I asked about what happened to me and you've deflected onto other topics."

"I didn't mean to. Really, Blaine, I'm not trying to hide anything. Not anymore. I just don't know why you want to know."

"I just do."

"You went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with your friend Shawn and you both got beaten up for being gay. Sometimes it was really bad. I think it was always bad but I know in some universes it was much worse than others. I don't even know if it happened or not in all the universes that I've known you."

"How many universes have you known me in?"

"It depends on how you count," Kurt allowed.

They spend the entire night talking about such details. Kurt told Blaine of the different universes he'd experienced. How he'd lost first his mother, then his father. He talked of friends that came an went with jumps but most of all how Blaine had changed everything for him. By the time they drifted toward sleep in each others arms, Kurt finally felt that he'd found home. Blaine accepted him. Blaine was his home and he never had to say goodbye again. And he drifted to sleep he thought anything was possible. _No, everything is possible, _Kurt thought as he held on tight to his lover and anchor, _everything_.

The End?

or just the beginning...


	16. Bonus Chapter 1 Blaine 13

_**Blaine**_

_**10 November 2010**_

Kurt's hand is warm in mine as we run down the hall together. I don't know anything about him but his name and the fact that he doesn't belong here. I don't even know if he's gay but I'd eat my tie if he isn't because he beeps so loud the entire school had to have noticed him. But that isn't why I suggested the 'shortcut' I'm currently dragging him through. It isn't of course - in fact, I'm taking him the longest way possible to get to the senior commons and I'm probably going to be late. Why? It was just an impulse but there was something about his eyes and the nervous half smile that he gave me that made me do it.

"Here we are- the senior commons as promised. I told you it was a shortcut. I hope you enjoy the performance," I say with a cocky assurance that comes of knowing where my true talent lies. I'm not very good at romance or relationships but I know I'm good at performing. I open the doors for him and look back to see him glancing around the room nervously.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb."

Of course, he does. Everyone else is in uniform, while he is wearing...I reach out and touch his lapel to feel of the material before it registers that the gesture is entirely too intimate.

"Next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid," I say trying to cover the awkwardness. But I compound my mistake by touching him again as I say, "You'll fit right in." I'd best just get away and start singing before he thinks I'm some kind of perve. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Luckily, I know Teenage Dream so well that I can sing it in my sleep. As I sing, I'm encouraged by the way the song makes him first smile then blush. Who is this boy? He's definitely not a new student. A student would have a uniform even on his first day, and the rumors would already have made the rounds.

After we're done singing, Wes grabs me and drags me to a corner with Thad.

"Do you know who that is?" he hisses.

"Kurt. He said he was new."

"That's Kurt Hummel. Of New Directions," Wes declares expectantly. He obviously thinks that I know what he's talking about.

Thad rolls his eyes and gives an exasperated snort at my puzzlement.

"Didn't you watch any of the videos we sent you?"

"No," I admit abashedly. "Sorry, so you're saying he's competition?"

"Yes," says Wes. "We're facing New Directions and The Hipsters this year. If you'd watched the videos that I sent you, you'd know that Kurt Hummel is their countertenor."

"What I don't understand," interrupted Thad, "is why he's here. If they want to check us out, why not issue an invitation? Or just watch our videos on our public website? Why would they send a spy?"

"Let's find out," suggested Wes. "We'll invite him to coffee."

We catch Kurt just he seems to be trying to make a hasty exit and suggest coffee. I make note of his order - a nonfat mocha latte - for future reference. I'm just about to suggest a table when Flint...

_**Blaine-2**_

As I'm checking out Kurt's stunning outfit, complete with scarf that I'm certain he made himself, I realize that I've neglected to introduce my fellow Warblers. Kurt has an expression that seems to be a mixture of suspicion and dread as I make the introductions. He jokes about our intentions to beat him up but I'm not entirely sure that he's joking.

When Kurt asks if Dalton was a gay school, everything clicks into place, and I understand why he came on this spying mission. I have to send Wes and David away because, all flirting aside, it's clear that Kurt needs someone to talk to. I know what it's like to be at a school where it isn't OK to be gay. Where being yourself puts you at risk of bodily harm every day. We talk for what seems like hours, and I offer him my contact information, not just because he is a sexy boy, but because he needs a friend. I know I can be self-absorbed at times, even clueless, but I think I can help him.

_**11 November 2010**_

I text Kurt several times, hoping that he finds it encouraging instead of creepy. After all, he gave me his contact info and he wouldn't have done that if he didn't want to hear from me_**.**_

It's early afternoon and I'm just about to head to the library when Trent approaches me.

"Blaine, I need a favor. Can you give me a ride to the mall? I really have to go tonight and you're my only hope."

"Sure, Trent, I was just about to head up and study, but you know I can always use a new pair of socks. If we can stop by the Gap, it's a deal."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Thad startles me. I didn't see him sneak up on us. He does that.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Shouldn't you use your free time to rehearse the new song? I can take Trent to the mall."

"My performance today was perfect," I insist. "Well, almost," I admit.

"I swam across an empty land? Really, Blaine? I'd hardly call that perfect."

OK, so I mixed up the lyrics a _little_. Is that was really matters? Who pays attention to...

_**Blaine-3**_

"You're the best Blaine. Can we leave now? I'll buy you dinner and we'll still be back by curfew."

"Sure, Trent, let's go."

As I'm picking out some new socks at the Gap, I notice a cute blond working there. His name tag says "Jeremiah" and apparently he is the assistant manager here. Thank-you, Trent! I flirt shamelessly with him as we check out but he plays it cool. Have I mentioned that I like older taller men? Well, I do and he must be at least eighteen or nineteen to be an assistant manager. I've only had one boyfriend and that didn't work out so well. He was a senior at Dalton last year and when he left for college, it was so long and thanks for the blow jobs, Blaine. Still, I'm optimistic when it comes to love. I mean,you've got to blow some frogs before you find your prince, right?

"Blaine, you don't even know that guy is gay," Trent admonishes me as we head to the food court.

"Oh, come on. Are you kidding me? Of course, he is. I can tell."

"Like the barista at Starbucks who turned out to be married?"

"I still maintain that he's just in the closet."

"And that..."

"Just stop," I interrupt him before he go go through the entire litany of poorly thought out crushes I've had. After all, I was just flirting. Can't a guy randomly flirt with someone without it meaning anything?

We pick up dinner at the food court, and I check for texts from Kurt. Nothing. I hope I didn't spook him with my lame advice. The truth is that I just ran away from the bullies at my old school, and I have no idea what I would have done if my father hadn't been in favor of p_**r**_ivate school.

"Expecting someone to call you?_**"**_ Trent teases.

"It's not like that," I snap a little defensively. "That boy who came to Dalton yesterday - Kurt - he just needs...well, he's having a hard time and I thought...I'm just trying to help. OK?"

"OK, OK, no need to explain. Wait, do you mean Kurt Hummel? I heard something about a spy showing up yesterday but are you saying it was Kurt as in Kurt Hummel from McKinley?"

"That's right. Do you know him? I'd forgotten that you transferred from there."

"Only sort of. I know of him and we were in a few of the same classes, but I don't think he even knows my name."

"What is it like there? Is it really as bad as he says?"

"Worse. I don't know what he told you, but it was really bad. That's why my parents moved me to Dalton."

"Oh god, have I bit off more than I can chew? I have no idea how to be a mentor. I'm just a boy trying to figure out who I am myself."

"Is that really what you're trying to be? You've been checking for texts from him since we left school. Are you sure you aren't interested in more?"

"What if I am? He's really adorable. Not my usual type but he seems smart, funny, and sexy as hell."

"Don't play around with him, Blaine. If he's going through what I think he is, then he really needs a friend. Not everyone is as..." Trent pauses as if searching for an appropriate euphemism. "romantically inclined as you are," he finally finishes though I'm pretty sure that isn't what he means. Just because I have a healthy interest in sex doesn't make me a slut. In fact, I've only had one boyfriend. There was almost something with Thad, but I realized before it was too late that it was a bad idea. And I did crush on Jeff pretty hard despite the fact that he's hopelessly in love with his boyfriend, Nick. But nothing ever actually happened. What's wrong for searching for love? Isn't that what being young is about?

Then I see him...Jeremiah. Should I go talk to him? Trent is droning on and on about something, but I tune him out as I weigh my options. What's the worst that can happen? I don't know him at all if he completely shoots me down, then so what?

"Excuse me, Trent, I need to go talk to someone." I don't look back to see what Trent thinks. I head toward the Jamba Juice where Jeremiah is getting some kind of drink. I get in line as if I didn't come over just to talk to him.

"Oh hey, aren't you the manager at the Gap?" I ask casually as we pass one another. "You sold me some socks, remember?" Lame, stupid, oh my god, that was the stupidest pick up line ever!

He smiles and chuckles a little before nodding and saying, "Oh, I remember alright. Maybe you should try toning it down, kid," he advices in a low tone. "Not everyone is cool about that sort of thing in Ohio."

"Being friendly?" I ask innocently.

That gets another smile out of him.

"Just be more careful. What if I'd been offended? You can't just flirt with strangers. It isn't safe, kid." That word again_. Kid_. He isn't that much older than I am.

"Do you want to have coffee with me sometime?" In for a penny in for a pound, I say.

He hesitates then says, "Sure. Why not." Apparently my elation is a little too obviou_s. "_Just coffee," he clarifies. I try to get his number, but he doesn't want to give it to me. "Just come by at about this time any Tuesday or Thursday. We can talk."

Trent and I make it back to the dorm just in time for curfew. I drop Trent off at the dorm and head home. I'm getting ready for bed when Kurt calls. Apparently, my advice backfired and he's in more trouble than I realized. This Karofsky jock is a piece of work and is a closet case with the hots for Kurt. We make plans for me to meet him a McKinley and have a talk. I'm going to have to skip some classes, but I owe him. It was my stupidly bad advice that made things worse, so I need to try to fix things. Besides, if he's gay too maybe he just needs someone to talk to.

_**12 November 2010**_

I sit with Kurt for hours in the Lima Bean discussing the things we have in common. It's amazing, we've only known each other a few days, and yet I feel so connected already. It seems to mitigate the disastrous attempt at an intervention with the closeted jock. Strangely, Kurt doesn't seem to blame me at all. Some mentor I am! We were nearly beaten up when Kurt went all fierce gay BAMF on the guy's ass and rescued me. When I met him, he seemed so small and delicate - beautiful in an ethereal way. I expected him to be a sophomore (I would have guessed him to be a freshman except that he drove to Dalton) but he's a junior and a few months older than I am, in contrast to his innocence and naiveté. His mix of world-weary arrogance and wide-eyed optimism makes him interesting to say the least.

I stopped flirting with him the minute I found out that his first kiss was an assault from that sweaty jock. I feel like such a perve now that I realize how inexperienced Kurt is. He may be older but somehow it doesn't feel that way. It feels wrong to hit on him now that we're becoming friends.

I invite him to hang out with me and some of my friends. We're going to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show and the invitation is already out of my mouth before it occurs to me that it might be too risqué for him. Kurt is game though and we make plans to meet up.

_**18 November 2010**_

It's a week after I met him when I meet with Jeremiah for our coffee non-date. I thought coming by sooner would make me seem too eager. I spend most of the time just listening to him tell me about himself. He's nineteen and saving for college.

"I just thought I would be working there for the summer, you know? I didn't mean for it to be a career, but here I am still stocking socks and folding sweaters at the Gap. I had plans for myself but...Oh god listen to me. I'm sorry kid, I shouldn't be dumping all this on you."

"That's OK," I assure him. "And for the one hundredth time, I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen. That's totally legal in Ohio if you know what I mean."

"Not gonna happen. I'm not some pedophile. That isn't why I agreed to meet with you. I know what it's like to be gay in high school, so I just thought I could be a friend."

"Youmean way back when you were in high school...six months ago?"

"Touche," he laughs.

_**01 December 2010**_

Kurt and I have become best friends and even better, he's finally talked his father into letting him attend Dalton.

Kurt sings Rose's Turn for his audition. I'm impressed, as are all the Warblers. The council isn't going to give him a solo, of course. No one ever gets a solo on the first audition, and worse, Kurt has only been a Warbler for all of three days. It's a shame really because he is amazing. Afterwards, I realize that I've failed as a mentor, agai_n. I _should have warned him that the audition was a privilege and not to be taken literally as a chance at a solo for sectionals.

"What does it take, Blaine? I sang my heart out, and I thought I impressed them."

"Kurt, just...try to fit in," I explain. I don't know what to say to him to make it clear. "The Warblers are...well it's best not to stand out. Do you understand? We all wear uniforms for a reason."

"To crush our little souls?" he jokes.

"No," I sigh and pat him on the shoulder. "No, it's so we all belong. And you don't yet but you will. Just give it time and you'll get the hang of it."

He gives me a tight nervous smile, and I wonder where the feisty Kurt has gone. He'll adjust; I know he will.

_**January 2011**_

Things with Jeremiah move glacially, but he can't resist my charm forever. It's mid January before he reluctantly agrees to a real date. I'm so excited that I want to tell Kurt but Jeremiah is still paranoid about our relationship and insists on utter secrecy.

It is so hard not to tell Kurt everything. I keep mum though because Jeremiah is the best thing that's every happened to me and I can't afford to spoil it. He's sweet and kind and unlike my first boyfriend, he doesn't seem to want me just for my awesome oral skills. In fact, he doesn't even let me kiss him.

_**12 February 2011**_

I sit with my best friend, Kurt, outside of the Gap waiting for my boyfriend to get off from work. Boyfriend...wow. Are we? I guess, I'll find out soon enough. We've only gone out a few times other than the coffee non-dates he insisted on at first. However, it's been nearly four months since that first talk, and I think he's gotten past seeing me as a kid. At least, he finally let me touch him on our last date so that has to mean something.

"What do you think Kurt? Was it too much? Oh god, it was, wasn't it?" I ask nervously. I'd kept my relationship secret from Kurt. I hadn't wanted to but Jeremiah is so paranoid about being seen as a cradle robber that he didn't want anyone to know. Not even my best friend.

Kurt just gives me a noncommittal look that I don't know how to interpret. He's been acting strange ever since I announced the Gap Attack to the Warblers. I hope he forgives me for having a secret boyfriend.

When I see Jeremiah, I forget all my fears and run to him.

"Hey, you," I say shyly.

"You know I was pretty mad when you showed up with all the Warblers and started singing. I thought no one at work knew I was gay. I was sure you were going to get me fired."

"I'm sorry," I mumble and look down. I've blown it and I know it.

"No, don't be," he says unexpectedly. He hooks his fingers under my chin and lifts my eyes back to his.

"It turns out everyone knew, and my boss loved it. It was perfect. You're perfect." He leans in and kisses me and it's...


	17. Bonus Chapter 2 Blaine 4

_**Blaine-4**_

...I stand in stunned silence. I got him fired? How stupid could I be? Before I know it, I'm in Kurt's arms and he's comforting me. At least, I still have my best friend.

As we walk to the Coffee Bean, I recap all of my mistakes. So clear in hindsight. Starting with the fact that I'd only met Jeremiah three weeks ago. I'd been too blinded by all the Valentine's Day hype to realize that it wa_s mu_ch too soon for a romantic serenade.

"I should have never listened to Thad. Of course, this was a bad idea, but he encouraged me. Acted like he was happy for me. It was the song. It was too much. Do you think it was inappropriate?"

"For someone you only went on two coffee non-dates with? Yeah, probably." Kurt is always honest with me. Why didn't he tell me this was a bad idea before? Why didn't someone stop me?

"I can't believe I sang about keeping your toys in the drawer. When I Get You Alone...Why'd you let me sing that?" Kurt doesn't answer, not that I expect him to. I'm just ranting now anyway. "I don't think I've ever made that big of a fool of myself. Which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks. I just can't believe I made it all up in my head."

"OK, can I ask you something? You and I... we spend so much time together. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that didn't mean anything?"

I'm taken aback by his declaration. I'm at a loss for words at first because this is so unexpected. I'd never thought of Kurt romantically. Well, that's not strictly true. When we first met, I'd thought he was sexy as hell, but as I got to know him better I started to think he was more asexual than gay. He never seemed interested in anything remotely sexual and only theoretically attracted guys. Had I completely misread him too?

"What do you mean?" I ask hoping for some clarification that isn't as awkward as the one I'm thinking. If Kurt has been crushing on me this whole time...super awkward. "I thought that the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day was me." Oh no. No, no, and hell no. Not again. I've been down this road once and I don't want a repeat performance. I used to be great friends with Thad until he and I decided to date. Disaster of epic proportions! And now...oh god, now Thad hates me, and I miss our friendship so much. I don't blame him but we were just so incompatible sexually, and I broke his heart discovering that. Part of the reason I stopped thinking of Kurt that way was his reaction when I tried to talk to him about Thad. He stuck his fingers in his ears and started to sing - literally - at the first mention of sex. I think about all of our interactions over the past months and wonder if I've been too flirty. It's hard to say. People tell me that I'm a huge flirt, and I know especially when I'm singing I really turn on the charm. It doesn't mean anything, though. It's just performing. I don't know how but I manage to come up with some generic crap about being friends and not wanting to ruin that as I try to grasp what's going on with Kurt. He's even looking at me differently. It's like seeing me singing to Jeremiah today has changed how he sees me, I think. As I look into his eyes, stare at his mouth, I think...no, I just can't hurt him. I love Kurt. Oh god, I really do love him so much. I can't say that because he won't understand at all. He'll want romance from me, and if I give it to him, I'll want sex from him. I love him too much to ruin things with sex. As we sit together having our familiar coffee orders, Kurt comes up with a brilliant idea. "You know what? I have an idea for Valentine's Day." "What do you have in mind? Nothing sappy, please. I can't take it." "A lonely hearts' club dinner to honor the singles of the world. The Warblers could perform." "Two off-campus performances in a row? David's head might explode." "It's good for them." "True, they had a great time at The Warbler's Gap Attack." "So it's a deal?" "We'll have to sell the council on the idea but I think it's a great idea." I text David first to feel him out on the idea. If David will go for it then all the other Warblers will fall in line.

_** -David, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?**_

_**-Why, are you going to tell me to keep my toys in the drawer? **_

_**-I don't think Sarah would like that!**_

Cheeky bastard. The Warblers are never going to let me live that down.

_** -LOL. Very funny. Kurt wants to do a performance. **_

_** -A Lonely Hearts Club Dinner**_

_**-I'm not single. Neither is Wes. **_

_**-What will we tell the girls?**_

Yeah, he would mention Wes. Sometimes I wonder about those two. They go on entirely too many double dates to be straight if you ask me. Back to the task at hand.

_** -It would mean a lot to Kurt. Please? Just think about it.**_

_**-I'll talk to Wes and see what he thinks.**_

By the end of the day, it's a done deal. The emergency meeting on Monday is just a formality.

_**14 February 2011**_

As I sit across for Kurt's other best friend, Mercedes Jones, I feel pretty good about myself. The horrible Warbler's Gap Attack debacle is just days in the past and yet Kurt has managed to rescue me yet again. This time from myself. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, I've spent Valentine's Day serenading a group of appreciative teens. Kurt called it a lonely hearts' club dinner but even those friends who are happily paired up turned out for the show.

"Best idea ever," I enthuse before David interrupts us with a come on to Mercedes. It's the most awkward come on in the history of teenage hormonally driven antics. Luckily, Kurt seizes the moment and drags her away before David has a chance to further humiliate himself.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" I ask him when Kurt is busy mingling and presumably engaging in one of his favorite pastimes, matchmaking.

"What do you mean?" he asks innocently.

"You have a girlfriend."

"Which I stated upfront. I was just being friendly."

I snorted because he so wasn't. I look at the cluster of Warblers drooling over two cheerleaders. I forget their names but even without Kurt's gossipy explanations, I can tell that they are far too into each other for any of the boys to have a real chance. Then I notice that Kurt is chatting with Thad. Oh god, no good can come of that. I wonder if my ex is telling my best friend that I'm some sort of perverted sex fiend. I'm not! We just weren't compatible. Thad is too tightly wound and repressed...and a total bottom.

I push uncharitable thoughts aside and reflect on how sad it is that things didn't go well between us. He's still my greatest supporter on the Warbler's council despite our personal issues. He's actually a really sweet boy and we used to be such good friends. Just another reminder that I can't screw things up with Kurt. I don't know what I'd do without him.

The rest of the night proves to be interesting to say the least as the New Directions girls demonstrate that they are every inch the divas that Kurt told me they were. I'm just glad we don't have that sort of rivalry going on in the Warblers.

_**05 March 2011**_

Kurt is warm and solid in my arms as I sweep him around the dance floor. He compliments me on my dancing but truthfully, he's so graceful that no one could possibly have noticed me as his partner. I nearly fall into his deep blue eyes - eyes that seem to constantly change color. I can never say if they are green or blue or some other color that is unique to Kurt. As I stare at his lips wondering if they taste as good as they look, I remind myself that I can't go there. It's difficult to keep my mind out of the gutter because Kurt has been...well_... different_ lately. It's hard to put my finger on just what it is, but it definitely started after the Gap Attack. He's still sassy as ever, his wit is sharp as a knife, and his taste in clothes just as impeccable. So what is it that has made him seem ten times sexier than before? Probably nothing but my own sexual frustration and over active imagination. But still, there've been times that I wonder if it's worth the risk. Then I remember what it is I'm risking. I love Kurt. He means more to me than anyone else in my life and the thought of losing him...scaring him away with a sexual relationship that he clearly isn't ready for...it's just not worth it. I know it's strange because I have other friends that I've known longer, but Kurt is different. He really gets me.

_**16 Marc**_h 2011

I should be happy. I have the lead in both the numbers that we're doing for Regionals and everyone is sure we're going to Nationals this year. Our choreography is flawless. Our vocals are perfect. So why am I so ...not unhappy, exactly...more like restless. You know that feeling when you left the house and halfway to your destination you think you've forgotten something important but it's just out of reach in your brain? It's like that. Like I've checked my pockets 100 times and found that I have my keys and my wallet. I've looked at my calendar and I'm not forgetting anything, and yet I _am_. It's like I'm looking for something but I don't know what I'm looking for. I walk down the corridor, round the corner, and I see Kurt sitting alone studying. Not studying, exactly. He's looking off in another direction, staring intently at something that I can't see.

Then it hits me and I reali...


	18. Bonus Chapter 3 Blaine 5

_**Blaine-5**_

As Kurt takes control of the kiss, I'm shocked and thrilled. I didn't plan on kissing him. I'd thought to spend time with him while we practiced the duet and then somehow work up the courage to ask for a date. All my careful plans and rehearsed words flew out the window when Kurt asked me why I wanted to sing a duet with him. I can barely remember what I meant to do or say because Kurt's tongue is in my mouth, and his hand is hot on my cheek. He rubs his thumb across my jaw, and I nearly lose it. I over come the urge to rip his shirt off and...well, I don't even know what I want to do...I just...I jus_t wa_nt him_**.**_

When I finally pull back to a safe distance to collect my thoughts, my brain is so short circuited that I'm surprised by my own eloquence as I suggest that we practice. I can't help myself when I look up at him to decipher his response. His lips are swollen from our first kiss, and his eyes are blown with desire. He looks so wild and wanton - a look I've never seen on Kurt and it's intoxicating to think that I caused that look, so I immediately claim his lips again. I'm not even sure what he said, his hand wrapped around my tie pulling me closer, and the feel of his soft lips are all the responses I need.

After the second kiss, we're panting and some rational part of my brain claws it's way to the top and reminds me that there is a whole world besides Kurt's lips and we really should be working on our duet. Stupid rational brain. I want to tell it to shut up, but instead I suggest that we get to work on our duet and remind Kurt that Regionals is just days away.

Luckily, Kurt's ambition kicks into overdrive, and he is like a slave driver the rest of the afternoon. While we alternate between making out and singing, I can't help but catalog all the things about Kurt that I love so much. His eyes - wow, did his always flash and change color like that? How could I have never noticed that? Kurt has been my best friend and confidant for months now but somewhere between being his mentor and becoming his best friend, I lost track of how sexy and beautiful he was. And his lips, how did I not know how kissable his lips were? How soft, warm, and responsive.

Kurt is in my lap grinding on me shamelessly, and I think those wanton moans must be coming from my lips. It's hard to concentrate with his hips doing that wonderful thing they're doing. Sex appeal of a baby penguin? Well, baby penguin's must be fucking erotic because Kurt has taken control of the whole situation, and I feel like I'm just his to use. Not that I'm complaining. In fact, I start to feel a familiar tingling urgency, and I almost let it take me before I reluctantly pull back from Kurt and beg him to stop. I can't come in my pants with my boyfriend on our very first day together. That would just be too much. Boyfriend. Oh my god, did I even ask Kurt to be my boyfriend? I think back over the conversations and realize that I haven't. What did I say? Something cheesy about finding him and ...oh my god did I really say you move me Kurt?

"Kurt, we should talk," I gasp trying to rein in my raging hormones that are urging me to just shut the fuck up.

I've never had a boyfriend before but that doesn't mean I haven't had a few heavy makeout sessions in my past. I went on three dates with Jeff last fall before I met Kurt and on our third date, things went farther than either of us intended. Sure, when you're hard and horny coming in your pants seems like a great idea but trust me, afterwards it's just embarrassing. I don't think

that's why he broke things off. Jeff simply realized that we have nothing in common. Still it's hard to look someone in the eye after that.

Kurt is sitting beside me blushing furiously, and I know I made the right call. I don't want to screw up the relationship with the boy I love before it's even started. Love? My head is spinning with the realizati_on_. I do love him. I can't tell him that so soon. I'll just sound like a flake. One thing at a time - what are we to each other?

"Talking is overrated. You should be kissing me now," Kurt says seductively, and it takes all my will power to resist.

"No, we should talk. I just went for it because I'm not very good at expressing myself with words but I want to know...I'm wondering...well..."

"Blaine, what are you trying to say?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I thought we already were. I mean, we've been.._**.**_you know."

Thank god! I don't say what I'm thinking which is that making out doesn't make someone your boyfriend. I know how innocent Kurt is and I don't want to seem slutty.

All too soon, I remind Kurt that it's time to go home, and I sit on the couch trying to cool down. I'm lost in thought still when Kurt surprises me by returning. I look at the clock and wonder where he's been if he hasn't started out for Lima yet.

I don't question him though. I'm hardly in a state to be questioning anyone. I've been sitting here in a daze for nearly thirty minutes. Kurt and I exchange several sweet kisses before I reluctantly let him go and he heads to his car.

_**21 March 2011**_

Kurt seems like a different person sometimes. Not really, he's everything I fell in love with but ever since our first kiss he's passionate in a way I hadn't imagined. He's always been sexy but now he just can't seem to stop kissing me. Not that I'm complaining! We're entwined on my bed for a little after-school make-out session, and things are quickly getting steamy. I feel his erection pressed against my thigh, and I take that as a hint to take our making out to the next level. Big mistake! As soon my hand barely glances across that enticing bulge, Kurt is off me sitting on the edge of the bed, back to me. The cold air brings me out of the moment, and I know I've screwed up. I know how embarrassed about sexual matters Kurt is and I'd planned to let him make the first move...honestly, I meant to, but he was so forward that I forgot all of that in the heat of the moment.

"Kurt... Kurt, please, tell me what's wrong," I beg. "Was I moving too fast? I'm so sorry, I just got a little excited. I promise, I'll ask before I do something like that again."

He's beet red and looking down, refusing to meet my eyes, so I continue trying to coax him back.

"Kurt, don't be embarrassed. It's completely natural to get turned on. It's kind of the point," I joke.

He looks up, pauses just a second, and blurts, "I have to wash my face," before bolting to my bathroom. I hear water running and debate trying to talk to him through the door before I fall back on my bed and wait instead.

When he comes back he looks more put together. Aloof, even. It's a familiar look and not one I especially like even if it is part of the Kurt I've come to know.

"I should go now," He says cooly.

"No, please not yet," I beg, hating how needy I sound. "We should talk about this, Kurt." I say more firmly. "If we're going to be boyfriends, it's OK to not be ready for some things but we have to be able to talk about it."

His look softens, and his eyes warm a little. He even smiles the tiniest fraction.

"You'd be OK, if I'm not ready for certain things? You don't think...You don't think I'm boring and unsexy like some cute cuddly baby animal?"

"Like a baby penguin?" I tease. I hope for a laugh, but he gives me a hurt look instead. When I see that, I pull him close for a soft kiss. "No, I don't see you like that at all. Kurt, you are very sensual. I'm so sorry that I ever gave you the idea that you weren't. One minute, we're talking about acting sexy on cue for an audience and the next we were talking about sexual knowledge and I was taken aback. I'm not very good at talking about things so if I made you think that it wasn't my intention. You are so incredibly sexy, especially when you aren't even trying to be."

"Really? Even though I have no idea what to do? That's what I'm really afraid of Blaine. When you tried to touch me, I thought you wanted to...well do stuff that I've only read about and what if I mess up and you laugh at me?"

I can't help it; I _do_ laugh. I have to because otherwise I'd have to admit all my own fears that Kurt is going to think I'm some sort of sex-crazed pervert. My laughter is infectious, and the tension eases as Kurt starts laughing too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," I manage.

"It's OK," he says with a bright smile. "We should laugh about it. It's awkward and weird but that's part of being in a relationship isn't it?"

Heartened by this encouragement I forge ahead with the sex talk instead of letting it drop.

"So we should talk about this," I suggest.

"By 'this' you mean sex?"

"Sort of. I mean boundaries and what we're ready for and what we aren't," I explain. He doesn't answer, so I push on. "You do masturbate, don't you?" I feel silly asking because it seems like a stupid question but with Kurt you never know.

Kurt immediately pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them defensively. He blushes furiously, refusing to meet my eyes. "Of course I do," he mumbles._ "Everyone_ does. That doesn't mean we should go around talking about it."

"I'm not just asking to make you blush," I clarify. "Though you look adorable when you blush." That makes him look at me. "If you masturbate then you know how to do everything I'm prepared for, Kurt. I've never done any of that other stuff either and I'm not ready to try it yet. I've never had a boyfriend before, and I want to take things as slow as we need to. I wasn't trying to get you to have sex with me."

He looks confused at first, and I wait while he works it through in his head.

"Oh!" he finally says. "So you'd be OK with that, really? Just...touching each other and nothing more?"

"I'd be more than OK with that," I agree enthusiastically. I pull him close and start planting small feather light kisses on his face. "I'd be fine just kissing if that's what you want," I promise as I continue working my lips along his neck. He relaxes into me with a sigh and snuggles closer. My heart soars and I think I could stay just like this forever.

"So," he says thoughtfully, pausing for a beat. "Let's just agree to keep our hands...um...north of the border for now, OK?" He looks at me hopefully and I really feel like a pervert because he still doesn't seem to believe I'll agree.

"Of course," I say quickly. "Hands do not cross the border until you grant me a visa."

He smiles, and I put both my hands on his chest. "So this would be OK, right?" I purr suggestively. He nods so I slide my hands down until I reach his belt. I hook my fingers into his waistband and say with what I hope is a dapper smile, "And this is the border, below which is completel_y forbidd_en?" His eyes widen, and he gasps before nodding silently. I let him go and smile wickedly because the word forbidden obviously had the hoped-for effect.

"I should go now," he chokes out.

"Go home and masturbate?" I tease.

Instead of answering, he stands up, grabs my hand, and starts walking to my door.

"Walk me to my car," he finally manages when we are nearly out the door. "And if you say that word one more time tonight, you're never getting you hands down my pants," he threatens.

_**22 March 2011**_

I'm on cloud nine all day, as I have been every day since March 16th. Not even losing at Regionals was enough to dampen my spirits. The Warblers make fun of our saccharine doe-eyed demeanor, especially Nick, who keeps teasing us about being so clueless for months. He should talk! He and Jeff were in love for years and too blind to see it until early this year.

After class, Kurt and I go back to my room for what has become our nightly routine of a long passionate goodbye. OK, maybe spending two hours a night kissing goodbye is a little excessive, but we have a lot of making up for lost time to do. I've come to realize that we've been boyfriends since last November, and I owe Kurt about five months worth of kisses, and I intend to make good on that debt.

Keeping my hands in the safe zone goes very well at first. I enjoy running them along Kurt's back and chest - through a shirt of course. That is until my mouth finds a particularly sensitive spot on Kurt's neck, and he makes the most delicious sound imaginable. I could have resisted that - I think. The sound is just the start, though. Kurt presses himself against me as if he's trying to eliminate the slightest space between us. That combined with his insistent hands pressing against my back prove to be my undoing. Before I can think better of it, I roll us until I'm lying on top of him. He looks up at me through his lashes with a little smile on his face, and I try to suggest that we take a break. Kurt has other ideas as his lips are back on mine, his tongue probing my mouth in a way that is so suggestive that I can't even think of anything else.

I push myself up a little and capture both his hands in mine. With our fingers laced together I say smugly, "Hands above the waist." I wait for him to suggest that we stop, but instead he smiles and wraps his legs around me in a nearly impossible feat of flexibility.

"Yes, they are," he agrees in a voice all too calm for the position we're in. Then he digs his heels intomy _ass_ and what happens next is inevitable. Cheeky_ bastard! _

As I lie next to him, my hand caressing his cheek, I don't even care that my pants are sticky from our activity and apparently Kurt doesn't either, judging from his goofy smile. Does my post orgasmic smile look like that? It looks adorable on him. We don't say anything for a long while but the silence isn't awkward at all. I keep expecting him to freak about the mess or get embarrassed about coming from humping with our clothes on, but he surprises me by continuing to look at me like I'm the best thing ever. What did I do to deserve this boy? The answer is clear. Nothing, because I don't but I'm glad I have him anyway.

Though it seems like we've been lying like this for hours, I'm not ready when he rolls away from me and sits up. Kurt wrinkles his nose adorably as he inspects the contents of his pants and exclaims, "Gross! I can't believe I have to drive home like this. I wasn't thinking of that."

I laugh. "I don't think either of us was_ thinking_ about anything," I agree. "Don't worry, I'll loan you something."

He gives my his best judgy look complete with an eyebrow raise. I should be annoyed by it but I can't be. I can't seem to stop finding every little thing he does adorable.

"I know," I admit, "My pants won't fit your luxuriously long legs but I can at least loan you some boxers." I rifle through my drawers for a suitable pair and hand them to him, hoping to see him undress and put them on. To my disappointment, he opts for modesty and takes his gorgeous self, underwear in hand, into my bathroom to change. When he comes out he looks far too put together to be real and I'm aware of what a mess I must be at the moment.

Kurt takes my hand and says haughtily, "Walk me to my car." I readily comply.

_**April 2001**_

The next day is the best day _ever_. Then it seems that every day is the best day ever. We abandon the hands-free zone before we've really even tried it. It's weeks later before I start see some skin. Kurt is ridiculously shy about his body given how confident he is about other things. I don't mind though. I'm not with Kurt for sex. Sure, I'm a healthy teenaged boy and I think about it all the time but I'm just happy to be with him. Most evenings, we snuggle together on the bed in my dorm room studying. We talk about everything we love, what we want for our futures, and I open up a little about my father and how insecure I am under my dapper facade. Kurt still holds something of himself back from me. It isn't about sex, at least I don't think so. There is something mysterious and hidden about him that he just isn't ready to share. I can wait.

Kissing him goodbye is always sad but made up for the next day with stolen moments between classes. Knowing smiles and private texts. My life if perfect for the first time in my life. It's perfect...until it's not. I should have seen it coming, but it hits me like a punch in the gut the first time the topic comes up. Kurt wants to return to McKinley. I hide my disappointment behind mature reasoning and a concerned boyfriend voice. Inside, I'm dying but I never let Kurt know that. I don't want him to go back, but he misses his friends and his freedom. The safety and acceptance at Dalton are ironic because it's all based on conformity. It's a cage and I know it but I'v come to love my cage, and I thought Kurt had too.

Instead of crying and begging him to stay, I round up the Warblers for a goodbye performance on the day he returns to the cruel world of public high school.

_**May 2011**_

It doesn't get much better as the separation becomes nearly unbearable. We spend most nights on the phone with each other, though I drive to Lima as often as I can. No more double dates with Nick and Jeff - instead we tend to hang out with Rachel and Finn or just spend time at Kurt's house. Occasionally, he comes to my house but for the most part, my life is in Lima now. I spend very little time with the Warblers, but the competition season is over. It isn't until my grades start to slip that Kurt puts his foot down and insists that I come to Lima less often. I have to make do with mostly weekend dates with him after that.

Then he drops the biggest bomb of all - prom. I keep it together for Kurt's sake but I'm not doing so well as the near panic attack hits again. I head to the gym and punch out my frustration. I told Kurt the bare minimum about the attack, but I skipped the gory details. I really don't want to talk about it. The horrible crunching sound as the boots hit Shawn's head. The blood everywhere. The weeks in the hospital with my jaw wired shut. Those awful sickeningly sugary nutrition drinks that ruined my sweet tooth forever. And none of that compares to the guilt. The crippling, mind numbing guilt that was constantly reinforced by everyone around. Why did I insist on going to the dance and flaunting my sexuality in everyone's face? If only I'd been discrete about being gay, those guys wouldn't haven't been forced to beat the crap out of us. Sure, no one actually said it that way though my dad came pretty close more than once.

I punch the bag particularly hard and nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of Nick's voice.

"What's going on Blaine?"

"Nothing. Just working out."

"I've seen you work out, and it looks more like working out issues to me. I know we haven't been that close lately..."

"I'm sorry, Nick," I apologize as I look up at him.

"No, I wasn't fishing for an apology, Blaine. It's just that you've been distant lately. I understand why. It's hard to maintain a relationship with your boyfriend who lives ninety minutes away and keep up with all your friends. It's not like Jeff and I have made the effort either. We've kind of been preoccupied with dealing with the impending summer separation."

"Oh god, that's going to suck isn't it?" I blurt out before I realize how it sounds.

"Yeah, really it's nothing new. We spend out summers apart since we met our freshman year. We'll be OK."

"But that was before..."_ open mouth insert foot, Blaine_.

"Before we were together?" he interrupts with a wry smile. "I know; it will be different. I'm so torn because I'll miss Jeff so much but I love summers with my dad and sister."

"Where are you going this year? Maybe Jeff can visit."

"We're going to the Everglades and, yeah, Jeff and I already planned for him to come down for a few weeks. Luckily, his parents are really awesome."

"I should shower and get going," I try hoping Nick has been distracted enough to let it go.

"Blaine, come on. What's going on with you? I'm not going to let you off that easy."

I sigh and shake my head.

"You wouldn't understand. Just let it go."

"Not gonna, so just spill."

"Kurt asked me to go to prom with him."

Nick's face lights up with a huge smile as he says, "Dude, that's fantastic." Then he sees my face. "Isn't it?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

He doesn't get it, of course. Nick didn't come of age knowing he was gay. He thought he was straight until very recently when he realized that he was in love with his best friend Jeff. In fact, it seems likely that Jeff might be the only boy Nick will ever be attracted to. So he never experienced bullying for being gay. He's surprisingly naive about the whole thing even with his recent entry into the queer world.

"Going to a dance has a bad memory attached to it. I'm trying to work through it for Kurt's sake but I don't want to go. The last time..." I choke back the tears because I will _not_ cry in front of a fellow Warbler. I pull myself together and continued, "When I was in junior high, I went to a Sadie Hawkins Dance with a friend of mine - a boy - and it didn't end well." He doesn't need the details.

"So, why don't you perform?"

"What?"

"At the prom. Blaine, it's your strongest weapon against everything. Don't think we haven't all noticed how you put all your angst into your performances. It's what makes you so memorable."

"Don't you think it would be weird for me to sing at the McKinley prom?"

He shrugs and says, "It can't hurt to ask. Who do they have booked for the gig?"

"Actually, New Directions is entertaining so I guess maybe it isn't too big of a stretch."

To say that prom doesn't go well is an understatement. Kurt puts up a good defiant act while we are in public but back home in his room he falls apart in his room. We manage to sneak in and avoid talking to Burt and Carol about the night's events - there'll be time enough for that later. For now I just hold Kurt as he sobs inconsolably against my chest. I have no words of comfort so I rub my hand against his back in a soothing circle, occasionally kissing the top of his head. Eventually, he falls asleep as I lie awake staring at the ceiling. I feel guilty for my relief that his tormentors only humiliated him. I know he doesn't appreciate the difference even though he has plenty of experience with violence but I know how much worse it could have been. I'm lucky to be alive and I'm glad I don't have to face what I would do if someone attacked Kurt. I know one thing - it wouldn't be like before. Maybe the end result would be or maybe it would be even worse for me but I'll fight back next time. I might not win but I can be sure to make them sorry.

_**27 May 2011**_

I miss Kurt so much. He'll only been in New York for a few days but I feel the distance. I check my watch and realize that it must be about time for New Directions to be finding out where they placed in the first round at Nationals. I know Kurt will be calling me soon but I can't wait so I dial his number...


	19. Bonus Chapter 4 Blaine 6

_**Blaine-6**_

_**29 August 2011 **_

I have a date with Kurt frickin' Hummel. Who would have thought it was possible? OK, I'll admit that I've been thinking about it all Summer but there was a time when it would have seemed like science fiction to have even considered it. Sure, I'd noticed how sexy he was. Who hasn't? I mean, when he isn't in a Dalton uniform that is. Kurt made it his policy to never wear his uniform after hours, and the painted on pants he wore certainly showed off his ass.

On the other hand, as much as I appreciated his physical attributes, his attitude was another story. He gave new meaning to the term ice princess. If his general air of superiority and sharp wit weren't enough, he hated me, and he made no secret of it. He blamed me for having all the solos, which was just crazy since the council decides who gets the solos. If he couldn't get them when his boyfriend was on the council, how was that _my_ fault?

Speaking of boyfriends, yeah, that was the other reason that Kurt was off limits. My boyfriend Jeff and his boyfriend Thad. That all changed in New York with a kiss that put the nail in the coffin of my beleaguered relationship with Jeff. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered but at the time it all seemed to revolve around that kiss...

_**27 May 2011**_

As soon as we saw the leader board, the Warblers started hugging each other and making a commotion as we tended to do. I hadn't even noticed that Jeff was missing until I let go of David and turned to look for him. That's when I came face to face with Kurt Hummel. We never liked each other much - or rather he loathed me. I think I would have liked him very much if he'd ever given me the chance. We hugged awkwardly and then something really strange happened. I leaned in to give Kurt a peck on the cheek - I can't even explain why I thought that was a good idea - I was high on the excitement of possibly winning at Nationals. Then it happened. It was like the air was suddenly filled with electricity and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I looked in Kurt's eyes and in a flash something changed in him, and it was as if he truly saw me for the first time. I know it sounds crazy, but I swear to god it happened. Then I kissed him. The infamous kiss that was the unraveling of my already tattered relationship with Jeff.

If I needed more proof that something strange was happening, Kurt's reaction was it. Instead of pushing me away or slapping me, he kissed me back. For one amazing second, we were kissing and the entire world disappeared as we spun around with romantic music swelling in the distance. OK, maybe it didn't happen _exactly_ like that, but I kissed him and he kissed me back and it felt good. Then I came to my senses and realized that my super-hot boyfriend was going to show up any second, and I pushed Kurt away.

No sooner had I done that when Jeff did show up - with food of course. That boy has an unending appetite. At the same time, my real problem, Nick, dragged Kurt away. Nick was Jeff's roommate, best friend, and everything but lover and most of all the bane of my existence. The real reason Jeff and I broke up. The reason he never loved me. On good days, I think that Jeff and I just weren't meant to be because we were too different. Yeah, there aren't many of those days. On bad days, I just ask myself what's wrong with me? What does he have that I don't? Am I that unlovable?

But I digress. Nick dragged Kurt off for a confab, and I knew immediately that no good would come of it. I managed to make small talk with my boyfriend and act like the freakiest thing that had ever happened to me hadn't just happened.

After Wes dismissed us, Nick, Jeff, and I went to dinner together. It was either that or eat alone. It wasn't always like that. When we first started dating, Jeff was sweet and attentive. I was head over heels in love with him and for months, I did my best to get him to fall for me. We went out like couples do. We spent time together and got to know each other's likes and dislikes. But there was always Nick - hovering around like an unwanted, uninvited gadfly.

I'm not stupid. I knew that Jeff was in love with him and that the only thing keeping them apart was Nick's sexuality. Or rather Jeff's perception of it. He thought Nick was straight. Oh yeah, there is no doubt that Nick has an eye for the ladies, and he dated a girl for a while after Jeff and I first got together but I'd seen the way he looked at Jeff. If he wasn't bisexual, he was at least Jeff-sexual. I had just hoped that somehow I could get Jeff to love me before either of them realized it.

_**28 May 2011**_

I woke up alone, as usual. Of course, Jeff and I had had sex the night before, but he went back to his room with Nick just like always. Even though we were in New York, in a hotel, not at Dalton, he still left me when we were done.

There were several rules in our relationship - not that we ever talked about them. They just sort of evolved over time. First, Jeff always toped. I never objected to that, but it wasn't for the reasons one might think. Or at least, I didn't think so. I always thought it was because he was saving a part of himself for Nick, subconsciously. The second rule was no eye contact during sex. Same reason; I think he must have been imagining that he was with Nick. He always took me from behind and even when I blew him, he never looked me in the eye. Finally, he didn't sleep with me. That last one wasn't always true but eventually it became a rule too.

I know he sounds like a real jerk, but he isn't. In the beginning, he did sleep with me. We would make love, cuddle, pillow talk, and he would sleep spooning me. He'd spend so much time with me, introducing me to his favorite movies, explaining the various advantages of super powers, telling me why the zombie apocalypse was inevitable...He's such a dork, and I found that adorable. I loved him and sometimes I still do. Sometimes I thought I wanted to recapture the magic of our early romance and other times...well, other times I thought...other things.

I got dressed and checked in the mirror to make sure my dapper persona was in place. It was an impenetrable armor that protected me in the world. Luckily, Jeff didn't intercept me for a little morning something something as he often did, so I made to our morning meet-up looking like I was ready to take home the championship trophy for the Warblers, and I was.

Jeff was his usual task master as we rehearsed for our semi-finalist performance. We did Misery, which was one of his best pieces of choreography yet. Jeff is a brilliant choreographer and a snappy dancer as well. At the beginning of the year, the Warblers never did more than a boring two-step routine during a performance but Jeff and Kurt had slowly shaken the council off their sanctimonious high horse. They were strange allies in the cause, having nothing else in common but their love of dance.

During one of our breaks, I decided to talk to Kurt and make sure there was no misunderstanding about our encounter the previous day. I'd really lucked out because Nick hadn't told Jeff about it and as magical as it had seemed the day before, I wasn't ready to throw away my awesome sex life with Jeff for who knows what with Kurt. Especially, since Kurt was in love with Thad and must have been having a temporary brain seizure or something to have kissed me.

Regardless of why it happened, I explained in no uncertain terms that it was not happening again. _Ever. _Kurt had other ideas.

"I'mwith Jeff. I can't...I just can't, OK?"

"Are you sure you're with Jeff? Looks like to me, he's cuckolding you with Nick even as we speak. Just look at them! I bet they've been fucking each other behind your back for months," commented Kurt looking over at the two boys in question.

"They're best friends... so they spend time together."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Nick is straight."

"Who cares about them anyway? Why don't we go up to my room, and you can show me what that pretty little mouth is good for besides singing. No one has to know, if you want to keep Jeff, too."

OK, maybe he didn't _exactly_ say that, but I know that's what he meant. I'm pretty proud of the self-restraint I showed. We placed in the top five but that night the shit hit the fan. Jeff had found out about the kiss, and he was pissed.

Jeff pinned me up against the door and growled, "So what happened between you and Kurt?"

I had a hard time focusing on the question because, despite the fact that he was mad at me, jealous Jeff was sexy as fuck. I began to think that maybe that's all our relationship needed. A little competition to make him want me more.

"It was nothing. I swear, barely a peck to celebrate making the semi-finals," I managed to squeak out.

"That's not what Nick said happened_."_

_Fucking_ Nick!

"I love you. Only you," I promised. "I want you and I just got carried away in the moment. It meant nothing. I want _you_."

Jeff press harder against me and began to worry my neck with his mouth, leaving what was going to be a huge visible hickey. Marking his territory. I moaned and begged him to take me. I'm not proud of how much I begged. but to be fair...well... _Jeff_.

"You're mine," he growled as we made it to the bed. He fucked me hard and rough, and afterwards, I just lay on my stomach basking in this new-found possessiveness. Enjoying the fact that he was lying next to me naked instead of getting up and leaving. I rolled over on my side and smiled at him, reaching out to stroke his face. I was filled with a renewed sense of hope and in that moment, I knew - just_ knew_ that he finally loved me. After all isn't jealousy proof that someone loves you? Jeff rolled me on my back and pinned my arms over my head as he kissed me fiercely. He looked down at me and said seriously, "You ever cheat on me again and we're over. Do you understand_?"_

_Damn. So much for making him jealous._

I nodded my agreement and sucked him off to show him just how sorry I was. Unfortunately, even though he stayed until I fell asleep, he wasn't there when I woke up.

_**29 May 2011**_

I went down to breakfast ready for a whole new day. I had my boyfriend back, and nothing was going to come between us. Not even Nick and his stupid waffle sharing flirtiness. Not even Jeff and Nick making incomprehensible jokes about cyclones. What the heck did hurricanes have to do with winning Nationals? Sometimes it's like those two are speaking Latin. I didn't let it get to me because Jeff showed his true colors in an epic battle with Kurt for my affections.

"Kurt, keep your hands off of my man! Blaine is mine, and I love him. I'll fight you for him with every last breath I have!" declared Jeff.

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to fight for me, I'm yours. Always," I assured him as Kurt and his boyfriend fled in fear of the wrath of my BAMF boyfriend.

OK, so maybe it didn't go down_ exactly_ like that, but it felt like it at the time. That's why the next part came as such a kick in the gut.

Jeff took my hand and said, "Blaine, we need to talk." Nick, thank god, took the hint and disappeared. Jeff led me out of the dining hall but instead of going back to my room which I'd hoped for, he stopped at the first secluded spot he could find.

"Blaine, I don't know how to say this..."

"You don't have to say anything, sweetie. Everything is OK now and you don't have to say it for me to know it."

"It's not OK, Blaine. I'm breaking up with you."

"No. No. Why? Because I kissed Kurt? I swear, it will never happen again."

"It isn't that things are all wrong because you kissed Kurt. Blaine, you kissed Kurt because things are all wrong between us."

In that moment, I knew he was right, but it didn't hurt any less.

"I can try harder," I begged. "I can be a better boyfriend. I'll watch all of those scifi and action movies you like. I'll..."

"Blaine, no. I'm using you."

"What?"

"You're supposed to say 'I'm not really complaining' and then I say.."

"Are you breaking up with me using some stupid movie reference?"

"It's not stupid," he said defensively. "It was Sarah Michelle Gellers' finest performance. And I finally understand it. When she said 'I can't love you, and it's killing me', I didn't understand before but now I do. Blaine, being with you is changing me and not in a good way. I don't like who I'm becoming. I treat you like shit and you just take it. It isn't supposed to be likethat. _I'm_ not supposed to be like that!"

"It's because of Nick, isn't it? Because you're in love with him instead of me."

"Yes, it is. I tried, Blaine. I swear. I wanted to love you but my heart belongs to him and I can't seem to help it."

"So that's it. I'm so awful to be around that you can't even make yourself love me. I'm such a bad boyfriend that..." I couldn't finish. I left him standing there as I ran blindly toward my room. I didn't end up there, though. I don't know what insane impulse took me there, but I ended up in Kurt's room instead. I didn't tell him that Jeff had dumped me. I don't know why. Maybe it was a perverted test. To see if Kurt would want me even if I was with someone else. It didn't go well. Instead of falling into my arms, he kicked me out with a self righteous line about not cheating on his boyfriend.

So I went back to my room where I said hello to Captain Morgan, Conrad Smirnoff, and Señor Patron and several of their little friends in the minibar. They were far more helpful to my mood than Kurt or Jeff had been. I don't remember much of the rest of the day but we came in third place so I at least did that right.

While we were waiting for the judges, I saw Nick and Jeff practically making out on stage and in the greenroom. As I looked at them, I wasn't jealous any more. I just wished that someone would look at me the way they looked at each other. It might have been overwhelmingly depressing but I had some coffee to perk me up. And by coffee, I mean that I poured a bottle of rum from the minibar in my coffee cup then filled it with coffee.

_**August 29th, 2011**_

My junior year ended in humiliation and pain, but that was months ago. Since then, I had a great ego boost performing at Six Flags and rooming with Jesse St. James. Jesse is older and more experience than I am, and he taught me a thing or two over the summer. He wasn't really a boyfriend - he made it clear from the start that we were just fooling around, nothing serious - but at least he was withme and not imagining he was with someone else.

As I drive to my sister's apartment, I watch to make sure Kurt is still behind me. He has directions but still I'd hate for him to get lost. We meet in the parking lot, and I take him up to the apartment. He looks so incredibly sexy that I can't believe he is the same stuck-up ice princess that I went to Dalton with. He's practically eye fucking me as I get the door open and I can't help imagining things getting dirty. My mind goes to the image of Kurt naked spread-eagle on my bed hitting that high F that I know he can as I...

_Calm down. _I try to remember that this is our first date and my goal is first base. I get confused about second and third but I know first is just kissing and that's all I should hope for tonight. I send the nanny home and introduce Kurt to my nephew Carson. The little boy is such a jewel. He's going to be a performer someday - I know it.

Surprisingly, Carson runs to Kurt and hugs him like he's a long lost friend. It's strange because my nephew is usually shy around strangers. Kurt smiles indulgently at the boy and picks him up.

"Hi, I'm Kurt."

"Kurt!" yells Carson and buries his face into Kurt's neck.

"I think he likes you," I laugh.

I order us some pizza and browse the extensive DVD collection my sister has for Carson's approved viewing.

"C.U.R.T Curt! C.U.R.T. spells Curt," yells Carson dancing on the couch.

"No, it's Kurt with a K," explains Kurt. "Wow, he's really smart."

"Yeah, he is," I agree.

We eat our pizza, watch Disney movies, and cuddle on the couch. I feel like Kurt and I are really connecting.

"Who's you favorite Disney princess?" I ask him.

"Who says that I have one?" he answers coyly.

"Oh come on, of course you do. I'll tell you mine," I counter. "It's Ariel."

"Why Ariel?" he asks.

"Because she has a beautiful voice that mesmerizes the prince but she is willing to give it all up for love."

Kurt smiles at this revelation as if it's profound or something. I mean it's just a movie and so what if I love it? I _am_ gay.

"Belle. Belle is my favorite," he admits.

"Do tell. Why Belle?" I laugh at my unintentional rhyme.

"She smart and articulate. She reads and she loves the beast for his true self - not what everyone else sees."

"Oh," I say stupidly because that made my heart pound more than his tight jeans, flawless skin, and piercing blue eyes.

We put Carson to bed and I take Kurt to my bedroom to show him around. Before I know it, we are on the bed and I have his shirt off. I didn't really intend to but he is responding to my kisses and he feels so good lying on top of me. So _solid_. I've always thought of Kurt as etherial...delicate but he is certainly not at the moment as I feel his muscles. He skin is pale, perfect, soft, and hairless and everything is just so much to take it at once. We roll over on our sides and I feel his erection against my leg.

I start kissing his chest and running my hands over his creamy expanse of skin. The sounds he makes while I do...well I can't really be held responsible for getting a little carried away when he's making those sounds, can I?

"I can't wait to feel your hard cock pounding my ass." _Uh, did I just say that out loud? Fuck!_

"Blaine! How dare you violate my delicate ears and question my honor and virtue with your crude and inappropriate language!"

OK, maybe that isn't _exactly_ what he said but that was the gist of it. I tried to salvage the situation, I really did but it was kind of hard to think clearly with no blood in my brain. He kept giving me that I'm better than you look that just irritates me so much and I may have gotten a tad defensive. So here I stand, on the balcony, watching Kurt Hummel drive away. Our first date in ruins and no idea if there is going to be a second. Honestly? I feel like I just messed up a chance of a life time. I have a sinking feeling in my gut that something precious and perfect was nearly in my grasp and it just slipped away. Yeah, I know. I suck and not in a good way.


	20. Bonus Chapter 5 Blaine 7

_**Blaine-7**_

_**August 30th, 2011**_

I arrive at McKinley High for my second day of school surprisingly optimistic. I know it's crazy but I met a boy yesterday, Kurt Hummel, and he made me feel things that I thought were dead in me. I only agreed to come here because my sister begged me to, so I didn't expect to find a boyfriend out of the deal. Why would I? This is Lima, Ohio, not exactly a gay Mecca.

I walk down the halls barely noticing the other students as they part for me to pass. It isn't like I'm very intimidating but my reputation preceeds me. I don't care what they think of me - I've been over caring about that for a long time. I see him though - Kurt. He's talking to a girl, and it doesn't look like the conversation is friendly. He's also in several of my classes and he seems as bored as I am. Anyone with half a brain would be, so I spend most of my time playing games on my phone even though I don't particularly like video games. It helps pass the time.

I only half pay attention to the games; mostly I listen for anything I can find out about Kurt Hummel. He didn't introduce himself to me but it wasn't hard to find out his name; he's a conspicuous person. I like that about him. He hasn't let them beat him down and take away who he is. I find out through the grapevine that there is a glee club at McKinley - not much of one but Kurt is a member, so I head to the choir room as soon as I'm out of detention. I may have told the Ms. Pillsbury that I had to meet my parole officer which is funny because I've never actually been in jail. White River Academy Troubled Teen Boarding School wasn't exactly jail. It wasn't even technically what used to be called reform school, but it might as well have been.

As I waltz into the choir room and make a wise crack about the state of their glee club, I only have eyes for Kurt. I sit next to him and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Blaine."

"I know," replied Kurt.

"Oh course you do, doll. My reputation precedes me," I say in an attempt to be flirty.

"We have several classes together, Blaine," Kurt replied wryly.

I sing a song that I wrote for my audition. It's kind of sappy but that's what I do in my spare time - write sappy songs. When I was at WTATT, I wrote so many songs just to stay sane. Of course, I never sang them to anyone. But at night, I would dream that I had a boyfriend. I never pictured him clearly, but he was there for me. Pitiful, I know, but I never dared to get involved with anyone while I was there. It wasn't like there weren't any opportunities but I just couldn't bear to care about any of those boys. I shoved every scrap of feeling I had left down deep inside and never let it out except in my songs and in my dreams. In those dreams, in the privacy of my own mind, I let myself feel loved.

After I sing my solo, Kurt sings a duet with me. His voice is indescribably beautiful. He is so wasted in this ridiculous parody of a glee club. He's going to get out of this town; I can tell. Rachel too. She annoys and grates on people's nerves, but she has talent and, more importantly, drive. For the rest of the hour, we sing and dance together and despite Mr. Shuester's apathetic guidance they seem to have fun, and they accept me. Kurt is the sexiest dancer that I've ever seen. The moves he makes in those tight pants seem anatomically impossible at times, but I appreciate his effort. He's unabashedly flirting with me, and it feels good.

After class, Kurt and I are alone in the choir room.

"So, I'm gay...just in case you were wondering." That sounded lame.

"I noticed," smirked Kurt.

"Really? What gave me away? My fabulous fashion sense?"

"You call that fashion? You look like a Grease extra. No, I think it was the way you stared at my ass when we were dancing." He has a point there. I really couldn't help myself.

"You call that dancing? I thought you were trying to sex me up but I'm not that kind of guy. I expect dinner and a movie first."

"A romantic, are you?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I'm afraid that the answer might be yes despite how he's been flirting with me.

"What makes you think I'm gay?" teased Kurt. Seriously? The boy flames, surely he is just kidding and doesn't think that no one knows.

"The way you're flirting with me. And the fact that no one wears jeans that tight unless they want guys to stare at their ass."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Kurt admitted.

"That seems unlikely. Even in Lima."

"I didn't say I'd never had a boyfriend; I'm just single now."

"What happened?" Wow, from his look, I'd say there was some history there.

"What do you mean?"

"To your boyfriend. How is a seriously smoking gay boy like you single?"

"I've had two, actually. I made a huge mistake and lost my first boyfriend."

"But you want him back," I realize. He's still in love with his ex.

"It's not possible."

"And boyfriend number two?"

"He went to college."

"An older man, huh? What and you didn't romantically declare that you'd wait for him as long as it took? No smoopy phone calls each night with both of yousaying no you hang up, no you hang up?"

"I'm not in love with him. I never was. I love him, but just as a friend," Kurt said with a rawness that spoke of a tragedy of some kind. Or at least something that still touched a nerve when he talked about it.

"Because you're in love with the first guy?"

"It doesn't matter," Kurt insisted.

"If you love him, why don't you go get him back?"

"I would never be able to find him," admitted Kurt.

"You mean you literally lost him like a misplaced set of keys?"

"I mean he moved away and I don't have any contact information."

"Do you want to go out with me?" I finally blurt. I've wanted to ask him from the beginning of our conversation, but it seemed chancy to start off with that.

"Well, I don't know. We just met," Kurt teased.

"Not true," I reminded him. "We 'met' yesterday; don't you remember?"

"Nope," Kurt laughed. "I guess it just wasn't that memorable." The boy has a sense of humor, I'll give him that.

"Oh, you wound me," I exclaimed dramatically. "I joined glee club just be closer to you."

"Shouldn't you try for a little coolness? Play hard to get?" He has a point; I should but I'm clueless about romance.

"No, that's your role. I'm to pursue you relentlessly."

"Really? I think I like that." He gives me a dazzling smile that makes my heart pound. "I think I like you." He looks so beautiful, open, and inviting. I want to kiss him but that's just crazy. How long are you supposed to know someone before you kiss him? I have no idea what the etiquette is on that. Then Kurt answers this question for me as his soft lips brush against mine.

I move my lips against Kurt's, keenly aware of every sensation. How soft his lips are, how he tastes so perfect, the warmth of his cheek against my hand. I can barely breathe when I pull back from him. It's the first time I've kissed a boy since those first fumbling attempts with Shawn when I was just fifteen.

"I'll go out with you," he tells me softly.

My face is hot with embarrassment as I realize how much more experience at this he must have.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's dangerous to kiss a boy at school?" I tell him with my eyes firmly on the floor. It's the only place that feels safe to keep my gaze right now. If I look at him, I'll want to kiss him again, and I know that's a bad idea.

"You can't let them win, Blaine," Kurt replies fiercely.

I look at him in surprise and wonder how he can still think that.

"They already have. You probably shouldn't hang out with me. I'm not as nice as I seem at the moment," I warn him. Of course, he must already know that and I'm shocked that he is willing to spend time with me.

"Don't go all Edward Cullen on me, Blaine. You already asked me out and promised to pursue me relentlessly."

There's that sense of humor again. He's right, I did initiate this, so why am I afraid to see it through?

"That I did, didn't I? Foolish of me but something about you makes me feel reckless," I admit as I give him my phone. "Give me your info and I'll pick you up at seven."

"Tonight? But it's a school night."

I almost relent but if he is so concerned about rules, he shouldn't go out with me at all.

"I'm sure you could skip all of your classes and still graduate top of your class here. I doubt you need to spend the evening studying."

He agrees and gives me his information. I stare at his nice suburban address and wonder again if I've gone completely insane. Well, at least that wouldn't be new.

I arrive on time and ring the bell at precisely seven. I may have ridden around the block a few...dozen...times before parking and coming to the door. I haven't been this nervous since...yeah, I don't want to think about that. I meet Kurt's dad - an affable blue-collar sort who doesn't know Kurt is gay. I'm a little surprised to find that he's in the closet because he just doesn't seem to be trying to hide it at all.

As we ride toward the party, Kurt clings to me, his chest warm against my back, his arms wrapped around my chest and I'm seriously glad that I insisted on taking the bike. When we get there, I take the time to primp my hair because I'm one hundred percent gay. Then Kurt catches a glimpse of his own hair, and I run some product through it over his objections. I could just let him do it but I'm enjoying the feel of running my fingers through his hair entirely too much. It's an intimate thing and probably too soon to be taking such liberties.

"You look amazing," I tell him when I'm done. He does and I can't stop myself from kissing him. It feels as good as the last time. His lips are soft and responsive and I'm tingling all over from the unfamiliar sensations. Then he slips his tongue in my mouth, and it should be gross but it isn't. I suck on it shamelessly as I grind against him with my hands on his back. I start to feel a little light-headed and, I realize I've forgotten to breathe. I pull back to take a breath and just stare at him. I want to tell him how amazing it felt, but instead I hear, "I like kissing you," come stupidly out of my mouth. I know it's ridiculous; I'm eighteen and Kurt Hummel has reduced me to a giggling twelve-year-old.

I reluctantly turn down his offer to keep making out and drag him inside instead. I feel too exposed out in the open like this, and I feel for the reassuring weight of the knife in my pocket. I know I don't have anything to be afraid of here - this is Trey's party and he wouldn't invite anyone who wasn't cool but still.

Speaking of Trey, he greets us at the door.

"Blainers!" he exclaims.

"Trey."

Trey is an old friend of mine. We go way back as his family and mine are in the same social circles. Trey is a bit of a trouble maker but not like me. His crimes are all in cyber space, and so far his father has kept him out of legal trouble. If you want information, Trey is your guy. If you want fake IDs, Trey is your guy. Want to hide money? Oh yeah, Trey is definitely your guy.

"What did you bring me?"

"Tequila," I tell him, handing over the premium Patron I brought. Trey pulls out one of the bottles and nods in approval.

"Nice!"

"Isn't it a little early in the week to be partying like this?" Kurt asks nervously.

"Blainers, who's the buzz kill?"

"This is my friend, Kurt. But I swear he's cool, Trey."

Trey looks at Kurt skeptically and asks, "Don't you know what day today is?"

"Um..Tuesday?"

"It's a day ending in y," I joke. "Which means..."

"Parr-tay!" finishes Trey.

"Let's do some shots," I suggest as I pull Kurt to the drink table. I need the courage. I do two shots of tequila in succession, which is a good start to the evening. We dance for hours and I only stop to drink a few shots occasionally. I'm finally getting a good buzz going, and I get enough courage to make out with Kurt some more. I'm pressed so close to him moving my hands all over his amazing body, and he lets me. In fact, he keeps pulling me closer and doing the most amazing things with his tongue until I feel like I'm going to explode.

The alcohol has loosened my tongue too.

"You are so sexy," I tell him. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, Kurt," I tell him far too honestly. I didn't really mean to say that but I'm a little drunk. Oh god, I nearly come in my pants when he rolls his hips, and I feel his erection brushing against mine through our jeans. It's just too much and I need to get away for a while, so I start dancing to the latest Katy Perry song. It's a great way to work out sexual tension. I love performing - the whole world is a different place when I'm moving to the rhythms of the music.

Unfortunately, I lose track of Kurt while I'm dancing.

"Trey," I say, wrapping myself around my friend. He doesn't mind the way most straight boys do. Trey's cool like that. "I can't find Kurt, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, dude. Chill. It's all cool. He got a phone call and went outside to take it."

"I should go make sure he's OK."

"No, seriously, Blainers, he's fine. I promise, I would never let anything happen to your boy at my party. Just wait until he comes back in. You don't want to be clingy. Guys hate that. Even gay guys."

"You are sooo cool, Trey. Have I even mentioned that? You're like the best friend I've ever had. Well, the best one that I didn't get killed."

"You're drunk, Blainers."

"I'm not that drunk. I've been waay drunker than this."

"I know, I was there, remember?"

"Not really," I joke because I know some people black out when they drink but not me. What would be the fun in that? How do you know you had a good time if you don't remember it?

Then I spot Kurt walking toward us, and my feet move toward him of their own accord. I wrap myself around him like he's my life preserver, and I guess, he kind of is.

"Well, hello there. I was wondering where you disappeared to. Did you miss my Last Friday Night? I can do it again," I mumble into his shoulder. I don't mean it though; I don't want to let go of him.

"I saw part of it. Come on, Blaine, let's go outside and get some air." I follow him hoping that we're just going to get some air and make out some more but I have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. We sit down at the edge of the porch and he doesn't say anything so I don't either. Even without words, he's communicating. Something's wrong and I have to wonder if it had something to do with that phone call. Did I get him in trouble by bringing him here?

"I should probably take you home now," I finally suggest just to end the silence.

"Blaine...just tell me...just...I don't know...tell me your side of the story. What happened after the dance with Shawn? I know what I saw in the video but then what? Just tell me that you didn't do any of the other things they say you did. I'll believe you."

Why, why now? Why is he asking about that now? Why didn't he ask before he agreed to go out with me or at least before he spent hours dancing with me, kissing me. What can I tell him? He sits there looking at me so trusting, pleading for me to tell him something to make it less ugly but how can I? It hits my like a ton of bricks that I've made a huge mistake. Kurt Hummel is a nice, smart, talented boy with a bright future and shouldn't get involved with me. He deserves better. He deserves so much better than a murderer like me. There is no sugar coating it. That's what I am. The psychiatrists could claim I wan't responsible all they wanted. My dad's lawyers could claim it was self-defense, but I know the truth. I wonder, not for the first time, what would have happened if someone hadn't left that bat just lying there? Or what if I'd stopped and called 911 after Peter hit the ground? What if Shawn's dad had arrived on time? Or better yet, what if I'd never asked Shawn to go to that stupid dance with me? Would I still be a murderer if the circumstance never led to it? Was it what I am or what I did? I can't talk about any of that with him. But he didn't ask about that; he asked about after.

"It isn't enough to confront bullies and stand up to them. Being brave isn't enough. There's always someone stronger and braver. I'm just a little hobbit of a guy; no one that anyone would find intimidating. The only way to survive is if everyone thinks you are so crazy that you'd do anything. At any moment, you might snap and knife them. If they think you don't care whether you live or die, then they leave you alone. The more you care, the more you have to lose."

"You aren't really like that. I can tell," Kurt objected. "You're sweet and kind and you do care. It's all in the past now. It was all just an act. To survive. I get it."

He doesn't get it at all, does he? Did he think he could fix me?

"Don't pretend like you know me. You _don't_ know me. OK? I don't know what came over me today, Kurt. I broke all my own rules. I've never let anyone get to me like you do. I'll take you home now."

"What happened to I'll pursue you relentlessly?"

"Why did you flirt with me?"

"Because I like you. I still do. It wasn't your fault. I don't believe that you did all the things people say you did. You just defended yourself. Right?"

As he looks at me, I can tell that I could say anything and he'd accept it. He'd...be my boyfriend and try to repair this broken person that I am. I can't let him because he'd just break himself trying. I don't have the strength to tell him the whole truth but I won't lie. It's all true. Everything they say and more. I did burn down that house, and I even told the boy that I'd burned his cat with the house. I didn't; I stole the cat and gave him to my sister. And while I was at boarding school? Yeah, my reputation there was well deserved. The boys learned that, sure, they could easily beat me in a fair fight but they'd always be sorry later. _Very_ sorry. I couldn't fight fair, so I didn't.

"I'll take you home now. Don't worry; I'm not drunk. I wasn't lying about being about to handle my liquor. I've drank way more than that in a night." The look in his eyes breaks my heart, but I know I am doing the right thing.

I enjoy having Kurt hang on to me on the way back to his house too much, but I don't feel guilty about that. It may be too much to expect love, but at least I can pretend a little while longer. When we get there, he takes off his helmet and clutches my arm like he's afraid I'll drive away if he let's go of me. He's right.

"Blaine, I don't care. I want to be with you." I can't let him. I can't ruin another life.

"I shouldn't even be in Lima," I insist. "I should get me GED and disappear. Go somewhere far far away from Ohio where no one cares about my past. It was stupid of me to think I could go back to a regular high school and maybe even have a boyfriend. Thanks, Kurt for a beautiful evening. I had fun while it lasted."

I don't get my helmet back, I just drive away. I'm not sorry that I met him though. In fact, he changed my life. I am leaving Lima. I'm just going to keep driving until I end up somewhere. It's not like I have to worry about money. Instead of disinheriting me, my dad did something worse. He paid me off. He gave me my entire inheritance in advance and told me to never see the family again. It was guilt money - if he'd had any guts, he would have just kicked me out. But then there's always the chance of reconciliation, isn't there? By paying me off, he closed that door. Of course, he can't really keep my sisters away from me but still, officially, I don't exist to him. I don't regret that either.

So I drive down the hi-way with no destination but I have a smile on my face because for one night, Kurt Hummel was my boyfriend.


End file.
